Amor a Primer Click
by YGarcia
Summary: Rachel y Quinn son Hermanas. Quinn sale con Finn. Rachel ama la fotografía y su amor platónico es James Delancy. Que pasa cuando Quinn y Finn terminan, Quinn comienza a salir con James al tiempo que Rachel se empieza a enamorar de James... Rachel ama a James no tanto como su cámara. Rachel/OC, Quinn/Finn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinopsis**_

_**Ya no podía negar lo que implicaba el calor en mis mejillas cuando estaba alrededor de James. Me estaba enamorando del novio de mi hermana.**_

_**Hay algo acerca de James. Sí, él es alto, un increíblemente y magnífico jugador de cabello oscuro, pero... él también era muy dulce y agradable, y era muy fácil hablar con él.**_

_**Es una suerte que soy la fotógrafa del periódico de la escuela, porque a mi cámara le gusta James casi tanto como a mí. Lamentablemente para mí, también lo hace mi hermana y no hay manera de que pueda capturar a James con ella en la foto...**_

* * *

¡Esta foto iba a ser fabulosa! Por supuesto, muchos de los cuerpos en mi línea de visión (todos ellos pertenecientes a nuestro equipo de fútbol de la escuela) venían ya prefabricados, sólo había que agregar un gran aromatizante. Pero aparte de eso, el cielo estaba increíble, lucia casi pintado, con el sol deslizándose horizontalmente a través de las nubes. Brazos musculosos en todos los tonos del blanco al marón oscuro brillaban de color. Estábamos a finales de agosto, caluroso y húmedo, una práctica de pre-temporada.

Me arrodillé en la línea lateral, lista para una serie de tomas, consiente que me estaba jugando mi suerte con el entrenador.

A la entrenadora Beiste no le gustan las chicas, las prohíbe en las prácticas y nos hubiera prohibido jugar si hubiera podido. Ella considera que "las mujeres" son una gran distracción; así que debía sentirme insultada de que ella me permitiera estar tan cerca como estaba, siendo la fotógrafa del periódico estudiantil.

Por supuesto, estaba vestida en una forma que no distraía mucho _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil).**_ Mi cabello castaño, ondulado, el cual caía casi seis pulgadas bajo mis hombros, iba siempre trenzado o de alguna manera atado. No podía ser un estorbo delante del lente de la cámara. Y me puse la misma clase de ropa para las prácticas y los juegos: Camisetas de fricción, pantalón caqui y zapatillas deportivas. Me encantaba vestir femenina, pero en el trabajo soy una profesional. Por lo tanto creía que me había ganado el derecho a arrodillarme en la línea de banda caliza. Bien, tal vez estaba un poco más cerca, para tomar la foto perfecta.

Oprimí el botón del la cámara digital, fruncí el ceño y volví a intentarlo.

—¡Oh, no!, ¡Nooo! —Batería descargada, ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? Miré por encima del hombro para ver donde había dejado mi bolsa de equipamiento.

—¡Cabezas arriba! ¡Cabezas arriba! —Voces gritaban. Oí el estruendo de pasos viniendo hacia mí, pero me arrodillé ahí como un ornamento de césped, mirando mi equipo. Repentinamente, la cámara estaba volando sobre mi cabeza. Mi trasero aterrizo primero, entonces estaba sobre mi espalda. Vi el cielo brillando por encima de mí, entre el casco rojo y los hombros abultados del cuerpo tumbado encima de mí. El cuerpo respiraba con dificultad, y entre nosotros dos había un balón de fútbol.

El jugador encima de mí casualmente dio la vuelta y se levanto. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había aterrizado sobre un cuerpo. Todo el relleno, supongo, o estaba concentrado en el entrenador que siempre gritaba sobre algo.

No lo culpaba, yo estaba concentrada en buscar nuestra muy cara cámara de la escuela. Encontrándola justo de tras de mí, la cogí y la acuné entre mis manos como un bebé, rogando que no se hubiera dañado.

—¿Estás bien? —Finn Hudson gritó, reconocí su voz; como mariscal de campo, llamaba a todos los juegos. Y él llamaba a mi hermana regularmente.

—Seguro. —Respondió James Delancy, girando de un lado el balón que él había recién atrapado, sonriendo al defensa que no había podido derribarlo.

—Tú no idiota. —Finn respondió, y el resto del equipo se echo a reír.

—Rachel. —Él me llamó—. ¿Estás bien?

James miró hacia a atrás y pareció sorprendido de verme sentada en el suelo.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento colega. —Él dijo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, extendiendo la mano, jalándome a mis pies con un solo movimiento, como si yo fuera su compañero de equipo.

Entre el rojo de su casco y la máscara de metal. Alcancé a ver los famosos ojos. Grises, pero un gris que podía tornarse en un azul místico.

A veces, ellos eran del color del cielo por la noche cuando las primeras luces plateadas aparecían, otras veces, eran un mar tormentoso. ¿Cómo se esto? ¡Hey, puedo hacer primeros planos! No hay nada que atraiga al público como un disparo acertado. Y, en realidad, yo fotografiaba todo tipo de actividades escolares; bailes, conciertos, recaudaciones de fondos y momentos de todos los días en las taquillas. Con una cámara en la mano no me sentía tímida.

No soy yo, todos están mirando a… es el ojo de la cámara, es la gente que se imagina admirando sus fotos. Me gusta que sea así.

Usualmente, la mirada de los ojos de James Delancy no era más que un atisbo, no podía ser más, no con la entrenadora Beiste gritando como una loca. A los chicos les pidió que "se mantuvieran enfocados", y a mí me pidió no de muy buena manera que me fuera.

Cuando recogí mis cosas, uno de los entrenadores asistentes trotó para preguntarme si estaba bien.

—Oh, sí.

—Conoces a la entrenadora —el dijo, con una expresión que era medio sonrisa, medio mueca.

—Conozco a la entrenadora. Volveré mañana.

Vi otra medio sonrisa, medio mueca en la cara del asistente, _esta era por mí_, pensé.

En cuanto salí de la cancha oí unos pasos detrás de mí.

—Tienes manchas de hierba en la espalda. —Me giré. Mi amigo Samuel, quien cubría deportes para El mensajero, y que había estado trabajando en el otro lado del campo, me había seguido.

—Ahí va mi camisa de diseñador —respondí con una sonrisa.

—¿Esa es una camisa de diseñador? Siempre me he preguntado cómo puedes saber algo así.

—Samuel —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es una camiseta como la tuya, de LL Bean.

—Es Sam. —Él me corrigió, como por millonésima vez.

Amo el nombre de mi amigo, Samuel Evans. Va perfectamente con su cabello ondulado y dorado y con sus fuertes características. Pero él tiene una cuestión sobre ser llamado Sam, sonaba más difícil, supongo, más como un periodista deportivo, menos como un diseñador de modas italiano. Él es el mejor escritor en William Mckinley High a pesar que sólo va en segundo año como yo, él tiene ese gran talento. Él podría no escribir nada. Pero le encanta cubrir atletismo.

Durante el primer año empecé a estar con él, tratando de absorber sus conocimientos sobre deportes. Él paso horas enseñándome en los márgenes y las gradas del gimnasio. Así yo podría anticipar la que sería la gran toma, y nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos. No había nada romántico entre nosotros, nunca pasaría. Pero como su buena amiga sabía que tenía un corazón gentil, que lo hacía Samuel para mí. Él estaba en silencio mientras caminábamos de vuelta al edificio principal de la escuela y pensé que estaba trabajando en su columna. Nuestra fecha límite para El mensajero siempre era el miércoles a las 4 pm, y se publicaba cada viernes. Los fines de semana y los dos días de clase, debía darnos mucho tiempo entre ahora y la fecha límite, pero estábamos luchando contra ese tipo de sensación de cámara lenta que sentías al final del verano.

—¿Así que sabes cuáles serán tus predicciones? —Le pregunté.

—¿Huh?

—Tus predicciones para el equipo de Futbol, para la liga, pensé que ibas a enumerarlos en tu columna.

—Sí, sí, lo voy a hacer. —Lo miré inquisitivamente.—Sólo no lo entiendo. —Él dijo y suspiró.

—No parece tan difícil —respondí—. Terminamos en segundo lugar el año pasado y el equipo era joven. Creo que vamos a ganar el campeonato este año.

—Por supuesto —él dijo—. No veo como no podemos, quiero decir, sin contar los lesionados.

—Así que, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Chicas.

—Oh.

—Las chicas y los deportistas.

—¿Cómo dos categorías separadas o combinadas? —Pregunté, cambiando la bolsa de mi cámara o mi otro hombro, mi equipo era pesado, pero nunca le pediría a Samuel que lo llevara.

—Combinadas ¿Por qué las chicas persiguen a los deportistas? ¿Por qué creen que son tan geniales?

Me encogí de hombros, si me hubiera preguntado porque mi cámara amaba el rostro de James Delancy le hubiera respondido que los ojos de James se habían hecho para ser fotografiados, o porque si fuera Miguel Ángel le pediría a James que posara como David. Puede haberle dado una respuesta inteligente, pero no estaba dispuesta a ofrecer una teoría sobre por qué las chicas perseguían a chicos como James, Finn u otros jugadores guapos. Había decidido el año pasado que no valía la pena.

—Quiero decir son unos idiotas —dijo, el calor y la humedad debieron haberlo hecho enojar.

—Bien —respondí—, es obvio que los deportistas pueden ser ensimismados y egoístas, y eso los hace ciegos a otras personas, insensibles, pero no idiotas exactamente. Lo que trato de decir es que la estúpida manera en que actúan no siempre es intencional.

—Delancy habría dejado la marca de sus zapatos en ti, y nunca lo habría sabido si alguien no se lo hubiera señalado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es parte de ser fotógrafa.

—Descuidado, es todo el tiempo, tan malo como ser un idiota intencional.

—Eso es lo que amo de ti Samuel sabes tanto Filosofía como deportes.

—¿Alguna vez has notado como las chicas persiguen a los idiotas en vez de perseguir a los chicos buenos —agregó.

Ah, ahora llegábamos al tema que le molestaba. Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre una chica que lo había rechazado, a la cual se había comido con los ojos en el club de natación. Entramos al edificio de la escuela.

—Oye Samuel, hay como noventa y tantos grados de humedad, como una selva tropical y creo que tengo un moretón coloreando mis nalgas. No estoy de humor para deprimirme por el hecho que las chicas no persigan a los agradables escritores deportivos, y que un deportista no notaría si dejo marcas de zapatos en mí. Voy a quemar un CD y a trabajar en las fotos en casa.

Que fue lo que hice, salvo por un momento que gasté en abrir un archivo y admirar una imagen de James.

* * *

_**Esta historia no será larga… el primer atuendo de Rachel estará en mi perfil. Y la imagen de James igual.**_


	2. Chapter 2

De camino a casa paré en la tienda de cámaras de Schuester's, la cual no estaba lejos del colegio, en "el corazón de Lima, Ohio", como dicen, siendo todo eso, dos manzanas de tiendas y negocios. Lima, Ohio es uno de esos lugares que empiezan como la siguiente gran intersección fuera de la ciudad, intentando llamarse a sí misma ciudad, y eventualmente se convirtió en un suburbio más para gente trabajando en Baltimore y Washington.

El dueño de Schuester's, un hombre alto en los cuarenta años, miró hacia arriba mientras entraba.

—Todavía la tengo —me dijo. Tenía una cámara Olympus con lente que hubiera vendido por 1800 dólares nueva, y estaba en la vitrina con una etiqueta de 1000 dólares. Yo estaba acumulando dinero, con la esperanza de que William no vendiera la cámara antes de que tuviera lo suficiente. Curioseé por la tienda unos pocos minutos, volví a admirarla, a "ella", luego caminé la larga milla a casa.

Nuestra casa es una extensión de un piso, establecida justo para un padre viudo y dos adolescentes. Desde el vestíbulo, caminas a la habitación familiar con un techo de catedral y chimenea. A la izquierda del vestíbulo hay dos habitaciones separadas por un baño, de mi hermana y mío. A la derecha del vestíbulo estaba la cocina y el comedor, y más allá, al extremo derecho de la casa, el dormitorio principal, donde papá podía evitar nuestra música y nuestras peleas por el baño.

—Hola, señora Sylvester. Huele bien —mentí, metiendo la cabeza en la cocina.

Gruñó y metió el tenedor en una patata con tanta fuerza que, si no estaba blanda de la cocina, ahora estaría blanda del golpe.

—Le dije a tu padre que no voy a estar recogiendo detrás de vosotras chicas —dijo—. Sois muy mayores para que yo esté recogiendo vuestras habitaciones.

—De acuerdo —contesté agradablemente.

Este era uno de los varios saludos de bienvenida que la señora Sylvester alternaba. Para alguien más, puede parecer un poco frío, pero no para Quinn y yo. La señora Sylvester llegó cuando Quinn tenía cuatro años y yo tres, justo después de que nuestra madre muriera de cáncer. Fue contratada como ama de llaves, no como proveedora de cuidados infantiles, como ella dice a menudo, y la maternidad no era una de sus características. Pero la firmeza lo era, y cuando tienes un padre dulce, cariñoso y en "el espacio", quien está totalmente involucrado en su trabajo, llegas a apreciar la confiabilidad. La cena siempre estaba lista a las seis y cuarto, estuvieras listo para comer o no, y el brócoli siempre está cocinado hasta que parece patatas verdes. Sin esos eventos ocurriendo una y otra vez en nuestras vidas, nos sentiríamos todos perdidos.

Cuando alcancé a Quinn y mi lado de la casa, vi lo que había sugerido el saludo de hoy. Ropas colgadas de la puerta del armario de Quinn y el espejo de cuerpo entero. Salpicaduras de camisetas coloridas, pantalones cortos, faldas, pantalones y vestidos cubrían la cama y una variedad de muebles. Pasé a la habitación, sonriendo.

—¿Es un todo al cincuenta por ciento?

Quinn, cuyo nombre real es Quinnyfer, suspiró.

—Tan solo no estoy inspirada.

—Estás intentando elegir el modelito para el primer día de clase —supuse.

Sostuvo una pequeña falda morada en su cintura, luego la tiró al lado.

—Y el segundo y el tercero y el cuarto, ¡Gracias a Dios que es sólo una semana de cuatro días!

Asentí. En sus elecciones de ropa, Quinn consideraba mucho más de cómo la cosa lucía con su pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes (¡fabuloso!), y cómo un cierto top iba con un par de pantalones. También pensaba sobre como el look del jueves se relacionaba con el del miércoles, como el del miércoles afectaba al del jueves, y como el modelito del jueves contrastaría con el del viernes. Admiraba su atención al color y la textura. Pero yo, yo misma, nunca podría recordar lo que llevaba alguien el día anterior, y no estaba segura de cómo la gente en la escuela verdaderamente apreciaba sus composiciones de guardarropa.

—Al menos habrá montones de rebajas por el fin de semana del Día del Trabajador —dijo.

—Montones —contesté—. Una chica nunca puede tener demasiada ropa.

Una hermana más responsable puede que hubiera señalado a Quinn que ella se había pasado del presupuesto para ropa que papá había establecido para nosotras, mucho más allá de cinco meses consecutivos. Pero por la forma en la que papá manejaba nuestro dinero, no lo hice. Como montones de padres, estaba obsesionado con mantener las cosas "constantes". Así que cuando miraba las facturas de la tarjeta de crédito cada mes (cada una de nosotras tiene la suya propia), y veía cuanto Quinn se ha pasado, en la intimidad me da esa cantidad en efectivo. Lo cual es como compré mi cámara digital, y como estoy ahorrando para mi Olympus. Con suerte, seré capaz de comprar la cámara antes de que Quinn nos lleve a la bancarrota.

—Voy a tomar una larga ducha —la advertí—. Puede que no salga en un rato.

—Espera, necesito mi esmalte de uñas.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó. Quinn parecía dividida entre la necesidad de pintarse las uñas y el deseo de contestar al teléfono.

—¿Quieres que lo coja?

—¡No! ¡Sí! No lo sé. He estado esperando a que llamara durante la última media hora. Pero no quiero que piense… —Tamborileaba sus largas uñas en la mesita.

—Está en el cuarto tono, —dije—. El contestador está a punto de…

—¡Cógelo! ¡Cógelo! —Gritó.

Me reí y me precipité a través de la sala para agarrar el auricular.

—¿Hola?

—¿Quinn?

—Rachel.

—¡Raaach-el! Soy Finn.

Como si no lo supiera.

—Hola, Finn.

—¿Estás bien? Me estaba preguntando si estabas bien, después de ese golpe que recibiste en el entrenamiento.

—Oh, sí, no era nada —dije, tocando suavemente mi trasero.

—¿Está Quinn ahí?

—Un momento.

Silencio, silencio, estaba articulándome Quinn, queriendo que pulsara el botón del teléfono. Le pasé el teléfono y le dejé apretar el botón. Una de las reglas de oro de Quinn sobre las citas era "mantenerlos esperando". Desafortunadamente, desde que la pretemporada de entrenamiento había empezado, Finn estaba jugando también, aunque quizás no intencionalmente.

Me dirigí al baño, me paré fuera de él para coger una toalla limpia del armario de las toallas, y finalmente la oí decir hola en un tono que sonaba como si no tuviera idea de quien pudiera estar al otro lado del teléfono.

—Oh. Hola Finn.

Cerré la puerta del baño, luego me acordé de su esmalte de uñas. Abriendo el cajón de su lado de la vanidad, cogí su color favorito, la acetona, una variedad de limas, y se las llevé afuera para ella.

Frunció el ceño a la botella de lavanda. O quizás a Finn.

—¿Perdona? —Dijo—. ¿Perdona? —Repitió, su voz ascendiendo la escala—. Estoy segura que no te oí bien, Finn.

Volví a coger su segundo y tercer color favorito. Les hizo una mueca, o a Finn.

Volviendo al baño, saqué el cajón entero y se lo llevé. No estaba tratando de complacerla; me estaba asegurando un tiempo a solas en el baño.

—¡Qué! —Casi gritó—. ¡¿Qué?! Bueno, ¡Toma algo de Gatorade! —Su cara se estaba poniendo muy rosada—. Es viernes por la noche, Finn. ¡Es el fin de semana del Día del Trabajador!

_Primero le grita la Entrenadora, luego le grita Quinn. Finn se quedará sordo,_ pensé.

—¡Lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! Bueno, entonces, —dijo, su voz disminuyendo de tono, sonando de repente tranquila. Si fuera él, me estaría preocupando—. Creo que mejor te sientas y re-examinas tus opciones. Quizás ambos necesitemos reconsiderar nuestra relación.

_Ha estado viendo al Doctor Phil otra vez,_ pensé.

No sé lo que Finn le contestó a Quinn, pero ella colgó de golpe el teléfono.

—¡Idiota! —Una gran lágrima caía por su mejilla.

No me lance sobre mi hermana para consolarla; había visto esto demasiadas veces antes.

—¿Para qué es esto? —Refunfuñó, mirando el cajón de esmaltes de uñas. Sus ojos verdes se elevaron, brillantes de ira—. Pobrecito —dijo sarcásticamente—, está cansado. Está deshidratado. Tiene que quedarse en casa y descansar.

—Bueno —dije, parada en su puerta, tirando de la camiseta empapada de sudor sobre mi cabeza—. La Entrenadora los estaba haciendo trabajar mucho hoy, y es como una sauna ahí afuera.

—Odio a Beiste. La odio.

—El primer partido es de aquí a una semana —continué—. La entrenadora va a hacer trabajar al equipo bastante duro durante los siguientes días, luego suavizará el entrenamiento antes del partido. Así es como se supone que se hará, al menos según Samuel.

—Samuel —repitió, poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo que me molestó—. Beiste les dijo que se fueran a la cama a las 9 en punto. ¡Se va a ir a acostar a las 9 todo el fin de semana! ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Me desabroché los pantalones y los dejé caer.

—¿No os podéis juntar durante el día?

—¡Pensarías que Beiste es Vince Liberti…

—Lombardi —la corregí.

—…por la forma en que Finn obedece! He escuchado suficiente de esto. ¿A quién va a escuchar, a mí o a Beiste?

—La cosa es la siguiente, Quinn. —Le dije, mientras seguía desnudándome—.La Entrenadora probablemente tenga más importancia que tú en el futuro de Finn. —Sus ojos destellaron y abrió la boca para contestar, pero seguí—. El segundo año es un gran año para el reclutamiento para la universidad. Y él es una estrella. Finn, James, Mike… son lo suficientemente buenos para conseguir becas completas para universidades magníficas. Están siendo observados. Tienen que jugar lo mejor que puedan. Y Beiste sabe cómo hacerlo.

—¿Cómo si no fuera parte del futuro de Finn? —contestó—. ¿Cómo si mi amor y apoyo no lo fueran a ayudar a ganar una beca?

En realidad, yo creía que el amor verdadero podía ser encontrado en el instituto. Mi tía Sandy se enamoró del tío Greg durante el segundo año, y ahora están esperando su primer niño. Eso pasa. ¿Pero a Quinn? En dos años, ha pasado por al menos un jugador de cada deporte: rugby y fútbol, baloncesto y lucha, lacrosse y… bueno, no de beisbol, pero lo compensó con el cantante principal de nuestro musical de primavera.

—Finn va a tener que elegir —dijo mi hermana—. Soy yo o Beiste.

—No estoy segura de que yo le ofrecería esa opción.

Se volvió hacia mí.

—¡Como si supieras algo de citas! ¡Como si fueras una experta en chicos! ¡Tú vas a los bailes con tu estúpida cámara! Es decir, quizás para ti, es dulce…

—Voy a tomar una ducha. —Interrumpí y le di la espalda. Sabía que Quinn sólo se estaba quitando su frustración por Finn conmigo, pero a veces ella decía cosas hirientes. Debido a que ella es despreocupada, nunca se toma en serio lo que alguien más dice de ella, se olvida que otras personas sí lo hacen.

Media hora después, cuando salí del baño lleno de vapor, Quinn se disculpó.

—Lo siento, Rachel, estaba loca por Finn. Cuando digo cosas estúpidas, deberías ignorarme. Lo sabes. Eres mi mejor hermana.

—Soy tu única hermana. —Repliqué, después me reí.

—¿Quieres ir al centro comercial?

—¿Esta noche? Iba a trabajar en algunas fotos.

—Siempre deberías ir a las ofertas cuando las cosas están nuevas.

—Depende…

—No, es un hecho. Una vez que todo ya esta seleccionado…

—Me refiero a que depende de si lo que planeas hacer es lo que hicimos hace tres semanas cuando fuimos de compras.

—¿Que fue qué?—Dijo ella, pestañeando inocentemente. Con sus ojos delineados, sombreados, y cubiertos de rímel.

—Seleccionar mi ropa.

—Ahora, ¿Por qué haría eso?

—¿Porque usamos la misma talla? —Sugerí.

Ella sonrió un poco.

Quinn y yo tenemos exactamente la misma forma y talla, pero la mayoría de la gente no pensaría lo mismo. Cuando no estoy andando sobre mis rodillas o acostada sobre mi estómago para conseguir una buena foto, me gusta vestir con colores suaves y bonitos. Lo que no me gustan son los chicos con ojos saltones, mirándome fijamente a través de la ropa ajustada, como tampoco me gusta la gente que nota a la chica detrás de la cámara. Eso sólo me hace sentir autoconsciente.

Quinn nunca ha tenido un momento de auto-conciencia en su vida.

Para ella, es algo natural que todos, especialmente los chicos, no puedan quitarle los ojos de encima.

—No voy a pedirte prestado nada, —dijo mi hermana—. Por una razón, no podemos usar los mismos colores.

Quinn me lo repetía una y otra vez, el rojo brillante era perfecto para una morena como yo. Los pasteles lucían mejor con su color rubio, pero ella deseaba usar rojo, y a veces lo hacía. No me engañó hace tres meses, cuando ella trató de convencerme para que comprara un top tejido muy caro y ajustado de color escarlata.

—Vamos, —dijo ella—, agarremos algo para comer y vayamos.

Dejamos una nota para papá, quien trabaja hasta tarde otra vez. Quinn, quien tenía una licencia provisional, condujo nuestro Mazda, y también yo lo hacía, cuando ella agitaba ambas manos mientras hablaba.

* * *

El centro comercial estaba abarrotado. Supuestamente estábamos buscando ropa de otoño que habían sido puestas en liquidación, pero tras dos horas de descartar colocadas en varillas de metal, Quinn empujó un traje de baño en mi cara.

—Tienes que probártelo.

—La piscina se cierra el lunes.

—Está en liquidación. Mira el precio. ¿Sabes cuántos de estos trajes suelen venderse?

Tomé el gancho que me daba. El bikini era de un rojo fuego. Si me acalambraba repentinamente, estaba segura que el salvavidas iba a verme hundirme.

—Pruébalo, —dijo ella—. ¿Por favor?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

Lo agregamos a la pila que llevamos a un vestidor compartido. Lo guardé para el final.

—¡Impresionante! —Exclamó. Quinn mientras yo lo modelaba para ella—.

¡Absolutamente impresionante!

Me miré en el espejo. ¡Wow! lo había llenado en los lugares correctos.

—¡Lo que un gran corte puede hacer por ti! —Añadió mi hermana—. Déjame probármelo.

Me quité el traje y se lo di. Le quedaba igual que a mí, pero el color había perdido su toque.

—Oh. Supongo que no es tan genial, —dijo ella, poniéndolo aparte.

Y ahí fue cuando decidí comprarlo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, desperté temprano, miré la mochila sobre la silla, y lamenté instantáneamente mi compra. Devuélvelo, pensé, mientras me daba la vuelta en la cama.

Pero no podía… estaba en liquidación. Había tirado treinta dólares por el desagüe, treinta dólares que podría haberlos usado para mi cámara. Me decía a mi misma que no podía ser tan rojo como recordaba. Salté de la cama y abrí el bolso. Lo era. El cloro ayudaría, pero ¿Cuántas vueltas tendría que nadar antes de que el traje dejara de ser una señalización para los toros?

Miré el reloj, 7:45 am, nuestra piscina comunitaria se abría de ocho treinta a nueve treinta, pero sólo para hacer largos. Después de eso, el último fin de semana de vacaciones de verano, estaría atestada. Voy a nadar con la gente grande, pensé, y me forzaré a mi misma a usar este nuevo traje de baño. Me puse encima una remera larga y lancé una toalla grande y protector solar dentro de una bolsa _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil).**_

Después de un bagel y un jugo, garabateé una nota, dejándola en el usual lugar sobre la encimera de la cocina, y caminé a la piscina.

Dos hombres fláccidos de mediana edad, una mujer mayor con un gorro de baño floreado, y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo. El socorrista subió a su silla y yo me saqué la remera, tirándola sobre mi tolla en la parte menos profunda de la piscina, donde los otros tres habían depositado sus cosas. Saqué la gran horquilla de mi pelo, sacudiendo las ondas.

—Raach-el.

Me giré, sorprendida.

—¡Finn! —Supongo que no importaba la clase de traje de baño que estuviera usando, los ojos de Finn me iban a recorrer—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunté.

—Haciendo un entrenamiento aeróbico fácil. Pensé que seríamos sólo yo y las personas de edad.

—Yo también.

—Mi toalla está allí, por el trampolín. —Señaló.

—Probablemente sólo nade y me vaya. —Me puse mis gafas protectoras a modo de venda y empecé a caminar hacia el costado de la piscina—. Escoge tu carril, —le dije.

—Entonces, ¿Cuán loca está Quinn? —Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que eso es algo que deberías hablar con ella.

—Estaba esperando que le dijeras cuán duro está trabajando el entrenador con nosotros y cómo de molesto estaba en el campo ayer.

Por supuesto, lo había hecho, pero no iba a admitirlo, porque no me gustaba jugar al mensajero entre mi hermana y sus novios. No importaba tanto cuando los chicos se veían forzados a andar conmigo en el cuarto de estar, mientras ella se vestía para sus citas. Pero estaba resentida cuando, sin ningún aviso, ella me dejaba para entregar el mensaje que ella había salido y se había olvidado de ellos. Y definitivamente odiaba cuando ellos esperaban que yo le entregara sus mensajes a ella.

—Tal vez podrías acompañarla por mí, —sugirió Finn—, mientras la entrenadora está atrás de nosotros molestándonos.

¿Cómo si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que ser la compañera de mí hermana?

—No lo creo. —Mi tono fue cortante, y vi cómo sus ojos se ensanchaban un poco—. Escucha, Finn, ¿Por qué no tratas de explicárselo? Tú sabes, realmente explicárselo, lo que el entrenador está pidiendo, que los cazatalentos estarán en las gradas, la clase de competencia en la que estás con otros jugadores que quieren las mismas becas, esa clase cosas.

—Veo, —dijo él—, que tú entiendes.

—Y tienes que darle una chance a Quinn de comprender, explicándoselo.

—Pensé que quizas podrías ayudarme y…

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Lo siento. Tiene que venir de ti.

_Además_, pensé, _está claro que ella no me escuchará._

Escogí el carril entre el gorro de baño floreado y hombre calvo y fláccido, así Finn y yo no estaríamos discutiendo sus problemas de noviazgo entre las vueltas.

El agua se sentía genial y nadé y nadé. Cuando finalmente salí, sólo el gorro floreado y Finn todavía seguían. Me tendí sobre la toalla para secarme. Con el sol calentando mi espalda, rápidamente me quedé dormida y empecé a soñar.

Estaba en la práctica de futbol. Ojos grises, ojos que podían volverse de un azul místico, estaban mirándome desde un rostro enmascarado sobre un campo oscuro.

James estaba sonriendo y por un momento pensé que podría…

Entonces escuché la voz de mi hermana.

—¡Esto es una sorpresa!

Me di la vuelta somnolienta.

—¿No viste mi nota sobre la encimera?

—Hola, Quinn.

Salté ante el sonido de una voz muy cerca de mi oído. ¡Mi brazo estaba apoyado contra el brazo de Finn!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunté, sentándome rápidamente, mirando la zona del trampolín, donde supuestamente él había dejado sus cosas. Ahora su toalla rayada de playa estaba puesta entre medio de la silla del nadador calvo y yo.

Finn rió.

—¿Por qué sigues preguntándome eso?

—Parece que no hay mucho lugar para mí, —comentó Quinn.

—Hay mucho, —dije, arrodillándome, lanzando mi bloqueador solar y mis gafas de sol al bolso—. Sólo me estaba secando y me quedé dormida. —Me puse mi remera por la cabeza y recogí la toalla—. Tengo carpetas de fotos en las que tengo que trabajar en casa. Los veo chicos.

—¿Tienes algunas fotografías grandes de mi? —Llamó Finn—. ¿Alguna copia que me puedas dar?

Estaba ansiosa por salir de ahí. Afortunadamente, un batallón de niños ruidosos llegó. Me volví, tiré del lóbulo de mi oreja, y sacudí mi cabeza, fingiendo que no podía escucharlo.

Entonces lo escuché cuando le decía a Quinn. —Tu hermana luce realmente ardiente con ese traje.

Deseaba que alguien distinto a Finn lo hubiera dicho; aún así, disfrutando de la protección de mi larga remera, me encontré caminando de una manera más descarada.

Por supuesto, su cumplido no era la mejor estrategia para alentar a Quinn de que le perdonara un toque de queda a las nueve. ¿Finn era tan bobo, me pregunté, o simplemente insensible? ¿O había unas pocas células cerebrales activas en ese pedazo de lomo, conspirando para ponerla celosa, esperando que ella, después, estuviera agradecida por cualquier momento que él pudiera darle?

¿Quién sabe?

¡A quién le importa!


	3. Chapter 3

Los repartidores del periódico salieron el viernes, al final de nuestra primera semana de clases. A veces parecía un milagro cuando las historias y fotos finalmente se reunían, y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Nuestra editora en jefe, Mercedes, era genial, pero nuestro asistente de edición,

Matt, era un desastre… más interesado en hacerse popular que en cubrir exhaustivamente las noticias.

Había estado tan ocupada martes, miércoles, y jueves intentando acostumbrándome a las clases y trabajando en las fotografías, que no había notado mucho sobre Quinn y Finn, excepto que ellos habían estado teniendo muchas peleas telefónicas. La noche del viernes, me deslicé dentro de mis caquis de enormes bolsillos _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil),**_ mientras Quinn se embutía en unos jeans que habían sido hechos de un modelo de cera de su cuerpo (sólo bromeo), y nos encaminamos al juego. Tenía que llegar allá temprano de modo que pudiera cargar mis cámaras y llenar mis bolsillos de baterías extra, tarjetas de memoria, y pequeñas libretas de notas para apuntar los nombres de cualquiera que no fuera jugador que fotografiara.

Samuel me encontró dentro del estadio.

—¿Por qué tu hermana se está pintando las uñas en la oficina del periódico?

—No junto a los computadores, ¿Cierto? Le dije que se mantuviera alejada de ellos. Ella fue tan amable de modificar su horario para traerme acá, y necesitaba arreglarse en algún lado.

Uno de nuestros cronistas, Kurt, vino detrás de mí.

—¿Quinn está en la oficina? Quizás pueda obtener una entrevista previa al partido.

Sam hizo rodar sus ojos.

—¿Una entrevista preguntándole qué? ¿Si James es este año el apoyo de Finn? ¿Cuán seguido Finn va a lanzar un flat2?¿Si Finn y James van a ser el mejor combo TD en la historia de nuestro colegio? ¡Ella no sabe nada de fútbol!

Kurt rió.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Sam. El fútbol es sólo una pequeña parte de esta noche. Mira a la multitud.

Veinte minutos antes del juego, la gente comenzó a entrar. El fútbol era muy importante en nuestra escuela, y no eran sólo los estudiantes los que asistían.

Todo Lima, Ohio amaba las _Noches de viernes bajo las luces__._

En cuanto a Kurt, tenía cierto respeto por sus habilidades, lo cual era algo que

Samuel no podía entender. Admiraba el hecho de que él tuviera un aspecto característico: cabello color castaño, cortado en una lisa y nariz perfilada. Criado por sus abuelos, creo que ella debía haber visto demasiadas películas de niños reporteras, quizás bastante viejas, pero de alguna forma, para él, el aspecto funcionaba. Y por último, el podía oler la información como no creerías, y él podía redactar, quiero decir, el podía producir en serie. Cuando él no estaba trabajando en el periódico, el posteaba largos capítulos de su novela de romance en un sitio de ficción de internet.

Esta noche, Kurt llevaba, como siempre, un cuaderno rojo y una pequeña grabadora a casete, junto con una pequeña cámara digital.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores? —Ella me preguntó—. ¿Están Quinn y Finn peleando como pitbulls?

—No lo sé.

—Santana dijo que están camino a terminar.

Deslicé un cartucho de película dentro de la más vieja e irritante cámara del colegio, la cual aún lograba entregar impresiones excelentes.

—Por supuesto, Santana siempre ha estado en contra de Quinn, y a Quinn no le gusta Santana, aún cuando ellas pretenden muy a menudo que se llevan bien, como viudas del fútbol.

—¡Viudas del fútbol! —Exclamó Samuel—. No están casados, así que cómo ellos pueden…

Kurt continuó.

—Todos saben que los ojos de Quinn deambulan si el chico con el que ella sale no mantiene sus ojos de ella.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Hacia dónde están deambulando? —Preguntó Kurt.

Pude haberle dicho que los ojos de Quinn estaban por lo general vagando.

—¿Puedes aventurar alguna idea? —Persistió.

—¿Cuántas preguntas son necesarias para que te des por vencida? —Pregunté.

Kurt rió.

—Uno de estos días, Rachel, voy a arrancar alguna pieza de cotilleo de ti. Bueno, estoy fuera. —Después que el estuvo fuera del alcance del oído,

Samuel se giró hacia mí.

—¿Están peleando?

—¡Samuel Evans! —Exclamé—. ¿No es esa pregunta demasiado baja para ti, que eres un deportista solamente interesado en deportes y noticias internacionales?

—Tengo otros intereses. Sólo no hablo de ellos.

—Bueno, es cierto —dije, sonriendo—. Bien, las porristas han terminado sus elongaciones. Tengo que obtener algunas fotos de pompones.

Tomé algunas fotos junto a unos adorables niños saltando alrededor del cubículo de los refrescos, las usuales fotos hiperactivas de los fans en las gradas, luego a una serie de jugadores mientras entrenaban y corrían por el estadio a través de los arcos de globos. Espere por la única que en realidad quería, los jugadores de pie a lo largo de las líneas laterales, los cascos rojos sostenidos a su lado, las manos sobre sus corazones, durante el himno nacional. Las expresiones de sus rostros, la sensación de anticipación y emoción suspendida en el aire, y ese sentimiento de tiempo suspendido, era perfecto para una foto en calma.

Desde mi posición James estaba al final de la línea de jugadores. Sus ojos estaban elevados hacia la bandera y su grueso y oscuro cabello se agitaba con la brisa. Él era uno de los afortunados muchachos cuyas mejillas de verdad demostraban cuando el decidía no afeitarse ese día… muy rudo, para el otro equipo y un motivo para detener los corazones de las chicas que se acercaban.

Era tan tentador usar mi teleobjetivo. Pero yo era una periodista disciplinada, y aunque las fotos capricho-del-momento resultaban por lo general bien, primero tenía que cubrir las _asignaciones _que me había impuesto a mí misma. Además, cuando revisé mis fotos de los años previos, noté que había hecho acercamientos a James como treinta veces de más. Incluso cuando estaba cubriendo los bailes, tenía muchas fotos de él, aunque culpaba de eso a su novia, Santana, quien era una coqueta de verdad con la cámara. Y con respecto a mí, no era como si estuviera enamorada de él o algo, nunca le había hablado, excepto para decir _mantenlo justo ahí _o _Queso_. No, no había nada más peligroso que lo que yo llamaba un _enamoramiento de cámara_.

El juego comenzó y me moví arriba y abajo a lo largo de las líneas laterales, lanzando flashes. El primer cuarto, mientras el equipo estaba estableciendo el curso de su juego, no obtuve nada que valiera la pena imprimir. Cuerpos apilados creaban fotografías malísimas. Pero en el segundo cuarto, Finn comenzó a realizar algunos pases bastante buenos. Para el momento en que estábamos en la línea veinte del campo de juego, tenía dos fotografías estupendas de Finn decidiendo la jugada y disparando, y tres de nuestros recibidores suspendidos en el aire. James, que medía seis pies y cuatro de alto, era espectacular saltando alto por la pelota. Él atrapó un pase que pareció llevarlo hacia las luces del estadio. La multitud se volvió loca.

Estábamos primeros y en la meta. Y si había alguien más en el estadio que se estresaba tanto como la entrenadora Beiste cuando estábamos primeros y en la meta, era yo, preguntándome como iba a captar las imágenes de la anotación. El equipo contrario pidió un tiempo fuera. Samuel se fue a parar junto a mí, justo fuera de la línea de anotación.

—¿Quién del equipo lo tomará? —Pregunté.

—Bueno —comenzó Samuel—, hay una serie de posibilidades.

—Yo no quiero posibilidades. Quiero el nombre del jugador en el que me debería enfocar.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicártelo, Rachel? Aunque sé quien tiene posibilidades en el juego, el hombre podría estar cubierto y…

—No tienes que explicarme. Sólo estoy nerviosa. Desearía poder clonarme.

—Podrías permitir que otra persona utilice una cámara —dijo irónicamente.

—Conoces las reglas de Beiste, sólo un fotógrafo en la línea.

—Lo que sé es que sigues las reglas que te gustan, y encuentras una forma de sortear las que no lo hacen.

Los equipos se alinearon a lo largo de la yarda seis.

—Yo diría que el primero o el décimo van a ejecutar. A la izquierda.

Cuando el equipo lo hizo, me volteé hacia Samuel.

—Bien dicho.

—¿Viste cómo de abierto estaba Mike en la esquina de anotación? Estoy seguro de que es un plan de Beiste.

Tomé eso como una insinuación y me preparé mentalmente para hacer una toma en la esquina.

Pero la fotografía fue mala, apenas reconocible, sólo obtuve otra linda foto de un lío de brazos y piernas.

—James —dijo Samuel—. Yo apuesto por James. Es el tercero. Y también es en el que más confianza tiene Finn.

—¿No lo sabrá el otro equipo?

—Con James, eso no tiene importancia —respondió Samuel—. Él prospera bajo presión. El puede hacer que suceda.

Miré a través del visor como Finn ladraba la maniobra al juego, tomé una foto, luego dio tres pasos atrás. Todo el mundo estaba en movimiento. Finn se libró de un tackle, recomenzó, bombeó una, dos veces… y entonces lo vi desplegarse… como en c{mara lenta. James se deslizaba en la zona final. Los defensores se movieron en su dirección, uno de cada lado. La pelota voló perfectamente como un misil dirigido a una altura que sólo James podría alcanzar. Mis ojos fueron más rápidos que mi cerebro y una sensación se desplazó directamente a mis dedos. Tres jugadores y una pelota se aproximaban.

—Gran toma, gran toma, gran toma —mi cerebro estaba gritando mientras las manos de James agarraban la pelota.

Entonces escuché el horrible impacto y un enervante ruido sordo, uno que me recordó que había pesados cuerpos ahí fuera, yendo a gran velocidad y apurándose a sí mismos, sólo con la delgada protección de almohadillas. Los tres jugadores bajaron en un montón. Dos de ellos se levantaron. James no lo hizo.

Sentí mi estómago contraerse. Los alegres gritos de la multitud se convirtieron en un silencio.

Uno de los jugadores rápidamente se arrodillo al lado de James. El otro gritó y agito frenéticamente el brazo en dirección a los suplentes. Beiste y sus entrenadores salieron en una carrera muerta y empujaron a un lado a los compañeros de James que se habían acumulado.

La voz de Samuel vino en un susurro.

—Él no se está moviendo. Rachel, él no se está moviendo.

—Oh, Dios.

Samuel y yo nos paramos muy cerca el uno del otro, la parte superior de nuestros brazos estaban presionadas juntas. Un hombre y una mujer siguieron a los entrenadores al campo. Los jugadores formaron un círculo y juntaron las manos como muestra del apoyo del equipo.

—Por favor manténganse en sus lugares. Por la seguridad de todos, por favor, manténganse en sus lugares —dijo la voz en el sistema de alto parlante.

Algunos de los estudiantes estaban tratando de entrar en el campo. Vi a los profesores que habían venido al juego formando una barrera en el borde de la cancha.

—Esto es malo —dijo Gabriel.

—Puede ser malo, ¿Quisiste decir que puede? ¿Verdad?

—¿No deberías estar cubriendo esto? —Preguntó él.

Miré a la cámara en mis manos. No quería. ¿Pero qué clase de periodista fotográfica era, si no podía fotografiar a un jugador de fútbol herido? ¿Qué clase de profesional podría ser si dejaba sentimientos personales (no es que tuviera sentimientos personales por él), interponerse en mi camino?

—Supongo.

—Puedes hacer sólo fotos de la multitud —sugirió Samuel—. Y si todo sale bien, podemos titularlo como: _Un momento de susto en el juego _y dejar que la foto de la multitud cuente la historia.

—Está bien. —Escuché el ruido de una sirena en la distancia.

Giré para buscar a mi hermana, sabiendo que el gentío atractivo, incluyendo a las novias de los jugadores, siempre se sentaban en las primeras cinco filas. Vi a

Quinn cambiar su posición e inclinar la cabeza por un momento, y supe que ella me estaba buscando. A veces era como una telepatía… sin mensajes, sólo un tipo de vínculo. Sintiéndome mejor, empecé a tomar fotos de la gente y algunos jugadores. Los paramédicos llegaron. Vi a Santana, la novia de James, peleando con la gente del campo. Ella giró y se encontró con el visor de mi cámara.

Unos minutos después una camilla fue llevada a la zona.

—¿Puedes ver algo? —Le pregunté a Samuel, debatiéndome en buscar o no una posición más alta en las gradas.

—No. Supongo que ellos lo están cargando. Tienen que ser cuidadosos, en el caso de que halla algún daño en la espina o el cuello.

—¿Cómo de ese tipo… del tipo que termina en parálisis? —Dije, a medida que mi voz se desvanecía. Parecía durar para siempre. Entonces, de repente, allí había una brecha en la multitud mientras la gente era empujada hacia atrás, permitiendo a los paramédicos acarrear la camilla sobre la hierba.

James, reposaba sobre su espalda, movió su cabeza suavemente como si estuviera tratando de mirar alrededor.

—¡Se está moviendo! —Dijo Samuel con alivio.

James movió los pulgares hacia arriba como señal. La multitud enloqueció.

Un momento después me di cuenta de que no estaba viendo la escena a través de la cámara. Fue Santana la que hizo que me diera cuenta.

Allí había algún tipo de dispositivo en busca de objetivos en Nicole que siempre me encontraba y a la cámara, y ahora ella estaba sobre la giratoria camilla bastante melodramática, mirándome expectante. Rápidamente levanté la digital.

Afortunadamente, James, respondiendo a los gritos de la multitud, dio otros pulgares hacia arriba. Nicole bajó la mirada hacia él con una expresión de dolor y esperanza que era muy exagerada, si me lo preguntas, pero yo estaba allí como periodista, no un director de películas. _Click, click, click._

Después de que la ambulancia se lo llevó, los equipos empezaron a jugar de nuevo, pero menos fuerte que antes. Entonces alguien gritó—: ¡Por James! ¡Por

James! —Y la acción se repitió.

Más tarde en el cuarto tiempo, cuando nuestro equipo estaba al frente y resultó ser el ganador, se anunció por alto parlante que James había sufrido una leve contusión y un brazo roto. Se nos solicitó que visitáramos la página de la escuela durante la semana por información, para no molestar a su familia.

Samuel sacudió la cabeza.

—Allí va nuestra temporada.


	4. Chapter 4

Las lesiones de James calmaron las discusiones entre Quinn y Finn… temporalmente.

Pero la noche del lunes, tras la llamada de la entrenadora para decirle a todos que intensificaran su juego, los dos estaban de vuelta en ellas.

El martes por la mañana, cuando Quinn giró hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela, era obvio que la atención de mi hermana para las tareas diarias, tales como conducir, estaba dispersa. Nuestro Mazda se paseó por el carril izquierdo, que no hizo al conductor que venía en dirección contraria, demasiado feliz.

Gracias al repentino estallido de la bocina del conductor, Quinn llamó la atención de James, junto al que se detuvo. Finn, que acababa de salir de su pequeño auto rojo, también nos echó un vistazo.

—Hey, James —dijo mi hermana.

Desde el lado del pasajero, todo lo que pude ver, fue el brazo derecho de James en un yeso o cabestrillo, mientras el antebrazo izquierdo y su enorme mano sostenían una pila de libros contra las costillas.

—Hola, Quinn. ¿Cómo te va?

—¿Cómo te va a ti? —Le dijo.

—No está mal —dijo alegremente.

Por supuesto, ese hubiera sido el momento en que debería haberme apoyado en el coche, para que James pudiera verme por la ventana y haberle dicho de modo casual:

—Hey, espero que te recuperes pronto. —Pero yo seguía siendo invisible, mirando los dedos hinchados de color púrpura en su mano derecha.

Tal vez fuera porque estaba a unos metros de distancia, y sin una cámara que se interpusiera entre nosotros, pero James parecía... demasiado real. Incapaz de ver su rostro y sus increíbles ojos, fui extremadamente consciente de su voz.

—Una cosa que aprendí —dijo James a Quinn—, es no dar por sentado mi brazo derecho. ¡Mi madre tuvo que cortar mi carne anoche!

Ella se echó a reír.

—Puesto que no puedes escribir, ¿Te van a eximir de las pruebas y trabajos?

—No, me van a dar más tiempo para picotear en un teclado.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que hay un montón de niños que estarán encantados de ayudarte —dijo, volviendo la cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos se deslizaron a la derecha para ver si Finn venía hacia nosotros. Yo sabía tanto cómo mi hermana, que ella contaba con ello.

—Hey, Finn —James le saludó.

El estómago de Finn y los brazos de James se unieron a la ventana del lado del conductor.

Mientras tanto, por supuesto, yo estaba siendo objeto de todo tipo de miradas enojadas de las personas que se veían obligadas a circular en el lado equivocado de la carretera (mi lado), para pasar nuestro coche. Nadie tocó la bocina, tal vez por respeto a James.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, Quinn? —Preguntó Finn. Podía oír la tensión en su voz.

—Le estaba diciendo a James, que teniendo él un solo brazo y todo, estaría feliz de ayudarle, tenemos la misma hora para el almuerzo. Y con certeza también tengo tiempo en la mañana y por la tarde.

_Golpe bajo_, pensé.

—Sigue siendo parte del equipo —dijo Finn con frialdad—, y el entrenador nos anima a comer juntos como un equipo.

Ella se rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces, sólo voy a ser una buena amiga en la tarde y noche.

_Golpe bajo, golpe bajo._

—Voy a estar alrededor, James.

—Eso está muy bien —dijo—. Uh, creo que estamos causando un atasco de tráfico aquí.

Mi hermana examinó con calma la hilera de coches que estaban tratando de pasar por el carril que había dejado abierto para los conductores procedentes de los dos sentidos.

El color era fuerte en sus mejillas y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo peligroso en ellos.

—Yo no creo en esclavos siguiendo las reglas —respondió ella—, ni las Beiste, ni las de nadie. —Luego se lanzo al carril medio despejado, sin advertir a los otros conductores. Las bocinas sonaron. Quinn echó atrás la cabeza y se rió.

Cerré los ojos hasta que estuvimos seguras y estacionadas.

* * *

El miércoles por la mañana, después de otra aventura de los pelos de punta con

Quinn en el estacionamiento de la escuela, fui a la oficina del periódico. Las cosas estaban zumbando, como siempre en los días que vamos a la imprenta.

Varias personas estaban trabajando en los ordenadores, en un extremo de la sala rectangular. Nuestra editora en jefe, Mercedes, estaba estudiando una copia en el centro de la mesa de conferencias. Matt, editor asistente, estaba sentado en una de las cómodas sillas que estaban agrupadas en el otro extremo de la larga habitación, con los pies arriba, se veía como si estuviera pensando que su apellido era Hearst.

Amo la oficina de El Mensajero… la amo cuando nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa de conferencias, discutiendo las ideas del otro, la amo en las mañanas, como ésta cuando el sol se cuela a través de sus tres series de ventanas largas y las llaves estaban haciendo clic a la distancia.

—¡Noticia de última hora! —Anunció Kurt, al entrar en la habitación—. ¡Paren las impresiones!

Como dije antes, el se ve como una chico reportero de películas viejas. La gente seguía escribiendo. Matt se levantó y se unió a Mercedes en la mesa de conferencias.

—¡Pero realmente es una gran noticia! Santana ha mandado a James de paseo.

Pararon de escribir. Incluso Samuel, que estaba en su PC de la esquina miró hacia ellos.

—¿James Delancy? —Preguntó alguien

—¡De ninguna manera! —Dijo otra persona.

Kurt dio los detalles jugosos. El golpe final fue hecho por una carta escrita a mano, o e-mail o de acuerdo con una de sus fuentes, en persona, en Papa John's.

Lo que sea. Una persona dijo Santana que lloro lágrimas de cocodrilo, diciendo que temía lastimar profundamente a James. Otra fuente dijo que ella se reía en su cara. Un tercio dijo que salió de Papa John's y tiró un montón de servilletas al piso. Lo que sea. Pero la sorprendente verdad, que confirmaron todas las fuentes, fue que ella puso fin a la larga relación. _¡James fue mandado de paseo!_

—Bueno —dije, como todo el mundo hablaba de ese chocante chisme en lugar de trabajar sobre el documento, que debía presentarse a la impresora a las 4 pm—, tal vez deberíamos sacar una de esas ediciones especiales de la revista People, dedicado totalmente a James Delancy; su carrera deportiva, su lesión, y su vida amorosa.

Vi el destello brillante en los ojos de Kurt.

—¡Estoy bromeando, Kurt, es broma!

Matt flexionó sus manos y luego las cruzó sobre la mesa frente a él. —Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a manejar la foto?

—¿Qué foto? —Preguntó Santana.

—La foto —contestó Santana. Se paso los dedos por el pelo negro y corto—.La de James con los dedos inspiradores.

—Y con Santana al lado de su camilla —agregó Matt—, que parece un cruce entre la Madre Teresa y Angelina Jolie.

Nos echamos a reír.

—¿No se puede eliminarla a ella? —Me preguntó Tina. Ella cubría las partes de arte y el entretenimiento para el periódico, sobre todo las películas, y estaba trabajando en la computadora junto a Samuel.

—¿Quieres decir enviar a Santana al cielo del Photoshop? —Le respondí—.Puedo, pero no lo haré.

—¿No hay suficiente tiempo? —Preguntó Matt.

Le lance una mirada.

—¡Principios!

—¿Qué principio es ese? —Preguntó Kurt.

—Este es un periódico, no una revista de cultura pop. Somos periodistas. Santana estaba allí, asaltando la cámara. Y si se utiliza la fotografía, tendrá que salir allí. No voy a tergiversar lo que pasó.

—Pero ¿Qué pasa con los sentimientos de James? —Preguntó Tina—. Sería totalmente embarazoso para él.

—Es un deportista —dije—, y los deportistas tienen el ego del tamaño de

Saturno. Él va a sobrevivir.

—Alguna objeción, ¿Sam? —Preguntó Mercedes—. Tú eres el editor de deportes.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rachel. Yo no creo que debamos mejorar fotos de esa manera. Ajustar la iluminación es una cosa, cambiar una realidad es otra. Y además —añadió—, basándome en el comportamiento de las chicas que he visto en la sala, yo diría que James no va a sufrir vergüenza por mucho tiempo.

—¿En serio? Nombres, nombres —le pidió Kurt.

Samuel no le hizo caso.

—Bueno, la foto real será fantástica para la circulación —señaló Matt—. No vamos a tener ningún periódico sobrante. Voto a favor de los principios... esta vez.

—Bueno —dijo Mercedes, volviéndose hacia mí—, tú estás diciendo que vayamos con la foto tal cual, o nada.

—Un buen periódico dice las cosas como son —le contesté—. Y si en una foto se ve que una chica es una manipuladora y un tipo es un idiota por dejarse envolver, ni modo, así son las cosas.

—Por otro lado —dijo Mercedes, con una calma que le había valido ser la jefa—, somos un periódico de escuela, no el New York Times. No veo por qué debemos avergonzar a alguien que ha contribuido mucho a nuestra escuela con una imagen que comenta chismes más que noticias. ¿Puedes encontrar otra buena foto de ese artículo antes de las cuatro en punto? —Preguntó.

Suspiré.

—Claro que sí. Pero para el registro, trabajaría de la misma manera, si estoy cubriendo para el New York Times o el Courier.

—Tomo nota —respondió Mercedes con una sonrisa—. Y gracias, Rachel.

* * *

_**Atuendo estará en mi perfil. La imagen del automóvil (Mazda) de Rachel y Quinn estará en mi perfil.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Después terminar con el periódico, varios de nosotros nos quedamos en la oficina.

Kurt nos leyó el último capítulo de su romance (y Samuel hizo una salida rápida), luego Mercedes, Tina, y yo posteamos reseñas de elogios en su sitio de ficción.

A las cinco en punto éramos sólo Tina y yo, hablando de películas. Su madre es profesora de cursos de filmes, y las noticias de Tina son sobre cosas de filmes que jamás hubiera pensado buscar. Es cool.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, me sorprendí al encontrar a papá en la cocina, levantando la tapa de una olla, como si no supiera que había un montón de fideos suaves tendidos adentro.

Eran las seis dieciocho y la Sra. Sylvester tenía su cartera y su bolsa de compras de vinilo en la mano.

—Hola, Sra. Sylvester. Hey, papá. ¿Proyecto terminado?

—Hola, dulzura. Por ahora. —Dijo él—. Es bueno verte.

Dejé caer mi mochila a mis pies, aunque sabía eso ameritaría lo que Quinn y yo llamábamos la "uni-ceja" de la Sra. Sylvester, mientras ella pasaba cerca.

—Voy a conseguir otro plato —dije, viendo que sólo había dos en la mesa de la cocina.

—Quinn dice que no tiene apetito —dijo la Sra. Sylvester.

Miré de ella a mi padre.

—¿Algo está mal?

—Nada nuevo. —Respondió la Sra. Sylvester—. Buenas noches, Sr. Berry.

Buenas noches, Rachel.

—Buenas noches. —Me volví hacia mi padre cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

—Creo que es un problema de chicos —dijo él.

Mi padre, quien trabaja para la NASA y ayuda a diseñar maquinas que serán lanzadas al espacio en una década más o menos a partir de ahora, vive la otra parte de su vida en el siglo anterior y utiliza términos como "problemas de chicos".

—¿Quinn y Finn tuvieron otra pelea?

—Una grande, al parecer. Ella no quiere salir de su habitación. Iba a hacerle un buen plato de fideos calientes con mantequilla.

Sonreí. La respuesta de papá a cualquier crisis que estuviera más allá de su capacidad de discusión (y hoy en día la mayoría de ellas lo estaban) era algo con mantequilla, a veces… fideos, pan tostado, palomitas de maíz.

—¿Por qué no voy a verla y veo que está pasando? —Dije— ¿Estas famélico? —

Él era alto y delgado, y siempre se veía hambriento para mí.

—Puedo esperar —respondió, acomodando sus calcetines sobre el acolchado de su sillón favorito en la sala familiar.

Llevé mi mochila a mi habitación, me lavé la cara y entonces llamé suavemente a la puerta de Quinn.

—Vete.

—Soy yo.

Un momento después la puerta se abrió. La cara de Quinn se veía rosada e hinchada.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—Entonces, supongo que la entrada de hoy de tu diario no va a empezar con

"todo es fabuloso"—le dije.

—No.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Ella lo pensó por un momento, y luego se apartó para dejarme entrar. Al principio no podía decir si ella estaba en otra sesión de planificación de armario, o si ella había estado tirando las cosas en una rabieta. Entonces vi el largo puntiagudo tacón de su zapato purpura favorito atravesando una de las fotos de Finn como quarterback que yo le había dado. Ella me vio mirándolo.

—Rompimos.

Después de todas las peleas, no debería haberme sorprendido, pero esto era sólo el comienzo de la temporada, y con James fuera, Finn sería el héroe.

—Lo siento, Quinn. De verdad lo siento.

—Bueno, supongo que alguien debía hacerlo.

—¿No fuiste tú? —Le pregunté mirándola a los ojos rojos.

Ella se alejó de mí y se detuvo en su peinador a recoger su cepillo. Ella comenzó a cepillarse el pelo, cada cepillada más fuerte que la anterior.

—Por favor sé cuidadosa —le dije—. Le tengo mucho cariño a ese hermoso cabello dorado.

Hizo una pausa, su boca temblando.

—Realmente lo siento, Quinn. Me gustaría saber cómo hacer que te sientas mejor.

—Finn dijo que con toda la presión que había sobre él en estos momentos, sabía que no podía darme la atención que merecía. Dijo que no era justo para mí. Que debería ser libre de salir con quien yo quisiera.

—En realidad —le dije sorprendida—. Eso fue en cierto modo decente de su parte.

—¡Decente! —Exclamó.

—Bueno… considerado.

—¡Considerado! —Gritó ella—. Eres tan ingenua, Rachel. No sabes nada de salir con chicos.

—Quinn, desde que el campamento de fútbol comenzó, has estado peleando y diciendo…

—Soy perfectamente capaz de decidir por mi misma tener una cita con quien yo quiera. —Quinn me interrumpió—. No necesito que me dé permiso. ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

—¿Tu novio? —Le sugerí.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de conseguir la atención que merezco… y cada vez más los chicos están presionándome. Ciertamente no necesito que él me empuje en esa dirección.

—Ya veo.

—Rachel, él no estaba siendo considerado. Fue un cobarde. Rompió conmigo y pretendió que era lo mejor para mí.

Pensé en la situación.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa si es lo mejor para ti?

Ella me miró fijamente, esperando comprensión en vez de una respuesta racional.

—Simplemente no entiendes estas cosas.

Quizás, pero entendí por qué ella no había respondido mi pregunta. Si ella admitía que podía ser lo mejor para ella, entonces no sería capaz de charlar, despotricar y pedir comprensión. Pero si admitía que no era lo mejor, podía asumir el papel de "botada". Tan lejos como podía recordar, Quinn nunca había sido botada.

—Ven a comer con papá y conmigo.

—No tengo hambre.

—Nos gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros —dije—. No sé por qué, pero te extrañamos cuando no estás ahí. —Le di un abrazo rápido, después me fui y al final escuché sus pasos detrás de mí.

* * *

La escuela estuvo zumbando el jueves y el viernes, y Kurt giró por los pasillos revestidos de casilleros, atravesó la cafetería, y entró y salió del periódico como un tornado rojo. James y Santana. Quinn y Finn. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Quizás debería haberme sentido peor por James y Quinn, ambos encontrándose botados inesperadamente. Pero yo había pasado por tantas rupturas con Quinn… y escuchado a sus novios desconsolados, quienes, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en nuestra sala de estar, me confundían con sus hermanas… que simplemente no podía. Además, la frialdad y la belleza usualmente sobreviven. Y había un millón de chicas sintiendo simpatía hacia James. Exageré, había sólo de seis a siete en todo momento agrupadas alrededor de él.

—¿Qué estaba pensando Santana? —Preguntó Kurt, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Por supuesto, era de terrible mal gusto romper con un chico cuatro días después de la lesión que había puesto a su temporada, una lesión sobre la que el estadio completo había retenido el aliento. Pero sabía como la mente de Santana funcionaba.

Ella andaba en los mismos círculos ultra-cool en los que Quinn estaba, y era importante para ella que no sólo le gustara el chico con el que salía, sino que él le diera estatus. Era esperado que él la proveyera de entradas para los eventos en los que era genial ser visto. Ella era lo bastante lista para saber que, aunque James era el héroe del momento, con cada nuevo partido, su puntuación bajaría, al menos en comparación con las nuevas puntuaciones del resto de los jugadores. De cierta manera, La entrenadora Beiste y ella estaban analizando quien reemplazaría a James. Pero a diferencia del entrenador, ella tenía otras ligas para considerar. La noticia de que ella había asistido el jueves por la tarde a las audiciones del grupo de teatro voló rápido. Tal vez, pensé, ella estaba tan cansada del horario del equipo de fútbol como Quinn.

* * *

El partido del viernes era en una escuela que estaba como a veinte minutos de

Lima, Ohio. Los chicos viajaban en caravanas, y Samuel, Tina, y yo le pedimos a Mercedes que nos llevara.

Desafortunadamente para Mercedes, ella rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en "tutora". Su novio estaba en su primer año de la universidad de Pennsylvania y no estaba interesado en venir a casa. Así que ella pasaba su tiempo entre el periódico, varios cursos difíciles, y nosotros… llevandonos por ahí.

Quinn preguntó si podía ir con nosotras esa noche. Nos apretujamos y la dejamos sentarse silenciosamente mirando por la ventana. Como mi hermana podía conducir sola, pensé que estaba sufriendo realmente. Sabiendo que los otros entrenadores no eran tan fanáticos como Beiste, hice una oferta.

—¿Te gustaría estar conmigo en las líneas? —Pregunté. —Tengo una cámara extra que puedes usar alrededor del cuello.

Por un momento sus ojos se empañaron.

—¡Eres mi mejor hermana!

—La única que tienes —le recordé.

Ella asintió.

—Pero estoy bien. Puedo manejar esto. Supongo que descubriré quienes son mis verdaderos amigos —agregó, y se dirigió a las gradas en un traje que atraería a los chicos como moscas a la miel. Oh, sí, ella podía manejar esto.

En el transcurso del juego, parecía que el jugador de segundo año llamado

Artie Abrams podría reemplazar a James, especialmente después de que atrapó el pase, se sacudió a dos defensores, y corrió por un touchdown. Lástima que perdió el balón en el siguiente esfuerzo ofensivo, y el otro equipo se recuperó y corrió para anotar.

Realmente una lástima, porque perdimos contra un equipo al que deberíamos haber ganado.

Después de la metida de pata, James fue y se quedó de pie al lado de Artie, no dijo nada, sólo se quedo junto a él. Era la única forma en la que un jugador podía apoyar a otro cuando este había cometido un terrible error: sólo estar ahí para él y decirle por medio de sus acciones, está bien, estamos juntos en esto.

Me encontré admirando a James por hacerlo, especialmente cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Como acordamos antes, todos los que vinimos con Mercedes nos encontramos en su carro quince minutos después de que acabó el juego. Quinn mandó un mensaje con Tina diciendo que ella había conseguido alguien más para que la llevara a casa. Mercedes hizo las rondas, dejándonos de puerta en puerta, y yo quede de última.

Al entrar a la casa, parada en el comienzo de la sala, pude ver que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Yo sabía que papá se iba a la cama temprano después de largos proyectos como con el último.

—Hey, Quinn —llamé a mi hermana.

—Hey, Rachel —respondió.

—Ese juego fue de todas formas más el peor —dije, poniendo abajo la bolsa de la cámara y el paquete—. ¡Lo habríamos hecho mejor si James hubiera jugado con un brazo, y hubiera dejado su cabeza y casco en la banca!

Quinn no contestó, pero el sonido de una risa grave vino de la cocina. Su transporte a casa.

—Supongo que tienes hambre —me dijo Quinn.

—¿Alguna vez he vuelto después de ver tipos rudos golpeándose el uno al otro y no he querido algo del cajón de comida? —Otra vez la risa grave.

Quinn sabía que me gustaba comer después de los juegos. Supuse que de haber querido privacidad, hubiese llevado a "su transporte a casa" a la cubierta de atrás.

—Tengo un millón de fotos por bajar —dije, entrando a la cocina. —Sólo me hago un sándwich pa-para, uh, llevarlo, uh… a mi cuarto.

—Hola. —La voz de James fue dulce como su sonrisa. Él y Quinn estaban sentados en los taburetes a un lado del bar. Sus… ojos me miraban con curiosidad amistosa.

Paso su mirada de mí a Quinn.

—Creo que ni siquiera sabía que tenías una hermana.

—Somos gemelas —dije.

Me echó un vistazo sorprendido. No debí haberlo dicho, pero no era el primero que encontraba asombroso el hecho de que Quinn y yo compartiéramos genética.

—Uh, fraternal. —Contestó, inseguro, y Quinn rió. Ella uso su risa cantarina y femenina.

—Sólo bromeaba —dije, y me di la vuelta, alegre de tener el refrigerador abierto para poder fijarme en él. ¿Por qué lo escogió a él? Pensé. Claro, ellos dos habían sido dejados, entonces era muy natural que se encontraran el uno al otro. ¿Ella coqueteó primero? Tal vez él. ¿Por qué tendría que importarme?

—Rachel es estudiante de segundo año —le dijo Quinn.

—¿Vas a William Mckinley? —Me preguntó.

Me di la vuelta con la bolsa de carne y el tarro de mayonesa, con una mueca no muy amable en el rostro. Parece ser que jamás me notó en el costado de la cancha. Me pregunto si hubiese reconocido a Samuel. _¡Él tenía que!, ¡Samuel le hizo entrevistas! _Y de nuevo, si tienes un ego del porte de Saturno…

—Supongo —dijo—. Si recién venías del juego.

Tomé un plato y un cuchillo con mala pinta (olvidamos prender el lavaplatos, entonces nuestro cuchillo de uso diario estaba sucio). Quinn, igualmente sin deseos de lavar nada a mano, había tomado dos recipientes chinos del armario de la esquina del comedor.

—¿Chocolate batido o mantequilla de nuez? —Le preguntó a James, mientras salía del taburete y abría el congelador.

—El que esté abierto —dijo él, después se volteó hacia mí—. Mckinley es una escuela gigante.

—Sí, lo es.

—Y, claro, la disposición de los horarios, no da para que las personas de años diferentes se crucen mucho en los pasillos.

—Si se llegan a cruzar —dije, no para que se sintiera mejor por lo que había dicho, sino porque quería acabar con la miserable conversación que probaba que él jamás me había notado, a pesar del hecho que yo era la única que fotografiaba al equipo.

—Rachel hace toda la cobertura de fotos para el equipo de fútbol —le dijo

Quinn.

—¿Ella lo hace?

Eché un vistazo por encima de la carne que estaba apilando en mi rodaja de pan.

—¿Lo haces? —Al menos era lo suficientemente educado como para sonrojarse.

Limpié mis manos en una toalla de cocina, tomé mi cámara digital, la cual había dejado en el mesón de la cocina, y la sostuve frente a mi cara.

—¿Ahora me reconoces?

Se sonrojó aún más.

—No te preocupes —dije, bajando la cámara—. En las prácticas, la entrenadora siempre te está diciendo que te concentres. Él estaría encantado de saber cuánto caso le haces.

James me miró pensativamente por mucho tiempo, y ahora yo pude sentir como mis mejillas tomaban un leve color rosa. Aplasté mi Roast Beef con otro pedazo de pan y corté el sándwich a la mitad de un solo golpe.

—Hace como dos semanas —dijo James—, caí sobre un fotógrafo que estaba en la línea lateral.

—¡No me dijiste eso! —Me gritó Quinn. Y después agregó—: De ahí fue de donde salió el moretón en tu trasero. Fue asombroso, James, toda una gama de morados, parecía un ramo de pansies3.

—Gracias por los detalles, Quinn —dije, me di la vuelta para guardar la carne y la mayonesa. No podía esperar para salir de ahí.

Pero al momento que cogí mi sándwich, James movió su cabeza, tratando de que lo viera. Era imposible mirar a otro lado. Tal vez era así como le ganaba a sus oponentes, los hipnotizaba con sus hermosos ojos.

—Espero que estés bien —dijo.

—Sí, tengo relleno natural ahí.

Sostuvo mi mirada.

—Yo, uh, de verdad lo siento.

Supe por su tono que no sólo se estaba disculpando por la caída, sino también por nunca haberme notado.

—No hay problema —dije y salí de la cocina lo más rápido que pude.

Cinco minutos después, estaba mirando las fotos en mi ordenador, y tomando sorbos de una coca que encontré en mi cuarto, había estado demasiado apurada como para recordar que debí haber agarrado algo de tomar. No podía entender por qué me molesto tanto que James Delancy estuviera en nuestra cocina. Tal vez era porque su presencia aquí rompía las reglas sagradas de un "amor de foto".

Un "amor de foto" no es muy diferente de cualquier otro tipo de "amor secreto".

Mucha gente tiene esa experiencia de fijarse en una cara que llama su atención en un cuarto lleno de personas, en mi caso, fue en una cancha de fútbol y por medio de un lente de cámara.

Lo que sea. Las reglas de tener un "amor secreto" eran; que sientas cosquillas al ver esa cara, imaginar cosas con la persona dueña de aquella cara (cosas que probablemente no tenían nada que ver con quien era en realidad esa persona), y jamás pero jamás cruzar esa distancia entre esa persona y tú. _¡Arruinaría el sueño! ¡Borraría la fantasía!_

Desafortunadamente, cuando tu "amor secreto" empieza a comerse cosas de tu refrigerador, él se vuelve un poco real.

Había terminado de tomar mi coca cuando Quinn llamó a mi puerta.

—Pasa.

Se quedó parada algunos minutos, mirando por encima de mi hombro mientras yo daba click en cuatro fotos del juego, las cuales pensaba que eran las mejores.

—Eres realmente buena en lo que haces, Rachel.

—Gracias, esta nueva cámara que la escuela compró ayuda mucho. Escribe increíblemente rápido en el disco.

—Mmm —dijo, perdiendo el interés. Después rió y se lanzó a lo largo de mi cama—. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Realmente estaba pensando?

Di click en otra foto y le di la vuelta en la pantalla.

—Tienes que ponérmelo más fácil. ¿Qué estabas pensando cuándo?

—¿Cuándo salía con Finn?

—Oh. —Suspiré—. Probablemente lo mismo que pensaste cuando saliste con los otros.

—Pero esta vez es diferente —dijo Quinn—. Él es magnífico, ¿Cierto?

—¿Quién? —Pregunté, como si no lo supiera.

—James. James Delancy.

—Sip, es magnífico.

Se levantó en un codo.

—Él no es como los otros chicos con los que he salido.

Había escuchado esas palabras antes.

—Tiene un cuerpo increíble, ojos para morirse, sentido del humor.

—Una posición alta en la escuela —agregué.

—Todo en el mismo paquete —dijo Quinn, levantándose de la cama y dando vueltas alrededor. Me tuve que reír. Si hubiera sido un musical, ella habría empezado a cantar.

—¿Tú le pediste que te trajera?

—No —respondió—. ¡No, no, no! James me preguntó. Me buscó durante el medio tiempo, ¡En realidad me andaba buscando! Es bueno ser apreciada.

Miró de nuevo sobre mi hombro.

—Esas fotos son del juego de hoy —dijo, pareciendo decepcionada.

—Sí…

—¿Tienes algunas de otros juegos en esta computadora?

—Claro.

—Imprímeme algunas de James —dijo, inclinándose hacia abajo para darme un abrazo por detrás—. ¡Eres la mejor hermana!

Bailó fuera de la habitación, y yo seguí trabajando en las fotos que había tomado, aunque no tan contenta como antes.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel para el partido del viernes está en mi perfil.**_


	6. Chapter 6

El domingo a última hora de la mañana, papá escuchó mi propuesta, mirándome por encima de sus gafas de lectura. Su pelo estaba desordenado, sus gafas posadas de manera torcida sobre su nariz, y tres diferentes periódicos del domingo estaban extendidos delante de él en la mesa del comedor. Ese es mi papá, un lindo nerd.

—Bueno, Rachel, con este calor, el césped no crecerá mucho, y Fred dijo que regresará la próxima semana, pero si realmente quieres cortarlo...

—Lo haré.

—¿Sigues ahorrando para esa cámara?

—Sí.

Él sonrió y volvió a su lectura.

—¡Bonito atuendo! —Quinn me dijo cuando entró a la habitación, atando los tirantes de su bikini y oliendo a aceite de bebé.

Tiré de mi camiseta de algodón sin mangas **_(N/A: Atuendo en mi perfil),_** que una vez (el año pasado) tuvo dos pequeños botones en la parte inferior del escote. La tela estaba perdiendo unos cuantos hilos también, y mis shorts lucían andrajosos, pero el algodón absorbe el sudor, y el algodón delgado "deja pasar el aire". Ademas, sólo íbamos a ser Quinn y yo en el patio trasero.

—Hace calor ahí fuera.

—Dímelo a mí —dijo ella, revisando los periódicos para sacar los cómics—. Mi plan para la ropa de la escuela está absolutamente arruinado. Pero al menos puedo mantener mi bronceado.

—Lleven agua con ustedes —mi padre nos dijo, cuando nos dirigimos al exterior.

Dejé una caja de bolsas para césped y una botella de agua sobre la pequeña mesa al lado de la tumbona4 donde Quinn se extendió. Después de abrir la puerta del cobertizo, saqué arrastrando nuestra excéntrica cortadora de césped, la llené de gasolina, y comencé. La cortadora era ruidosa y olía mal.

Empujándola hacia adelante y hacia atrás a través del patio, con el sol cayendo de lleno sobre mí, ignoré todo a mi alrededor.

A mitad del césped, me detuve para vaciar el recolector de césped y escuché el

CD favorito de Quinn. Ella había dejado de usar audífonos, así que me imaginé que estaba en su celular. Mientras traspasaba el césped podado de la bolsa de lona, a la de plástico, oí su risa, luego oí reír a James, y se me cayó el césped por todas partes. Rápidamente me agaché dándoles la espalda y recogí montones de la materia verde suelta. Pedazos se me pegaron en mis brazos sudados y piernas.

_Genial, _pensé, _luzco como si me estuviera creciendo pelaje verde._

Queriendo agua y necesitando bolsas, miré por encima del hombro, debatiéndome en qué hacer. James estaba tumbado en la tumbona junto a la de Quinn. Estudié el cerco de privacidad de seis pies que rodeaba nuestro patio, anhelando un machete.

_Bueno, James no sería el primero de los chicos de Quinn en_ _verme en mi peor momento, _me dije, mientras caminaba hacia la terraza.

James y Quinn se volvieron hacia mí al mismo tiempo.

—Necesito bolsas. Y agua.

—Hola, Rachel —dijo Quinn, sonriendo.

—Hola.

Sus ojos siguieron el rastro sudoroso y cubierto de césped desde mi cuello hasta mis pies.

—Parece que estás trabajando duro.

—Así es.

Ahora sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hasta la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Conscientemente, extendí mi mano hacia mí desordenado cabello atado y hallé una rama de arce. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando me quité la rama con hojas.

—Por qué no tomas un descanso, y continuó donde lo dejaste —ofreció.

Quinn alzó sus cejas depiladas.

—¿Con un brazo?

Se echó a reír.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo.

—Gracias, pero lo hago para ganar dinero —le dije. Tuve que pasar entre los dos para agarrar mi botella de la pequeña mesa.

—Ella está ahorrando para algún tipo de cámara lujosa —explicó Quinn, mientras yo tomaba un largo trago.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué tipo?

—Una Olympus, una cámara analógica con lentes fabulosos.

—¿Así que te parece mejor la analógica que la digital? —Preguntó él.

Tomé otro sorbo.

—Tengo una digital decente. Pero realmente tengo que entender la analógica. Cada medio tiene su propia fuerza, y quiero aprender ambos.

Él asintió como si comprendiera, como si estuviera realmente interesado.

—Quiero probar en blanco y negro, y hacerlo de la manera antigua, revelándolas yo misma, trabajando con una ampliadora5. Creo que es importante entender la historia de la fotografía, lo que quiero decir es, experimentar la historia al hacerlo, para entender mejor las capas de proceso que se unen al tomar una fotografía y, bueno, eso es todo —concluí, al darme cuenta que me había puesto demasiado efusiva en mi tema, y con mi oyente—.Necesito hielo.

—Voy a traerlo —ofreció.

—Gracias, yo misma puedo hacerlo.

—Sólo iba a traer un poco más para Quinn y para mí.

—Así que ya conoces los alrededores. —Tan pronto como lo dije, quise morderme la lengua.

Uno de los lados de su boca se alzó.

—Los refrigeradores son en cierto modo fáciles de distinguir.

Quinn agarró mi botella y la puso en la mano izquierda de James. Sus dedos eran lo suficientemente largos para asir con facilidad los tres envases de plástico. Después de que desapareció a través de las puertas francesas, tomé prestada la pequeña toalla de manos de Quinn para secarme la cara.

—¿Sabías que iba a venir?

Quinn sonrió y encogió sus hermosos hombros dorados.

—Él simplemente apareció. Dijo que había estado pensando mucho en mí y decidió venir. ¡Es agradable estar en la parte superior de la lista de prioridades de alguien!

—Sí. —Peiné hacia atrás los mechones de pelo que estaban pegados a mi cara—.

Debemos estar a noventa [°F = 32°C]. Me gustaría que no hubieran cerrado la piscina.

Sentada con la espalda recta en su silla, Quinn miró por encima del hombro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que James estaba fuera del alcance del oído.

—Rachel —ella dijo—, necesitas cambiarte la camisa.

Me limpié el cuello.

—Pero sólo llevo la mitad del césped. No quiero apestar otra.

—Puedes tomar prestada una de los mías. ¿Qué tal la Artscape que te gusta? —

Ella ofreció.

—¿Tu camiseta Artscape azul? —Yo no lo entendía—. ¿Qué importa cómo me veo? Él no está aquí para verme.

—Exactamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces... ¡Él es mío!

—Bueno, ellos siempre lo son —dije.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres tan ingenua, ¡Es increíble! Eres igual que papá. Rachel, hay más de una forma de atraer a un chico. Mírate. ¡Sólo mira!

Miré hacia abajo. Está bien, la camisa estaba abierta donde los botones habían estado, tal vez estaba muy abierta. Y el sudor hacía que el algodón se adhiriera a mi piel.

—¿Por qué crees que estaba mirándote de la forma en que lo hizo?

Sentí mis mejillas ruborizándose.

—Porque estoy cubierta de césped.

—¡No te hagas la tonta!

En ese momento, James llegó a través de las puertas hacia la terraza. Aplasté la pequeña toalla contra mi pecho. James nos entregó nuestras aguas con hielo, y luego acercó una tercera silla. Le di las gracias, me senté y traté de organizar la toalla en una forma más o menos casual, como una chica que acaba de trabajar fuera y arroja una toalla sobre su hombro. Pero no era lo suficientemente larga, y, cuanto más trataba de cubrir las áreas abiertas y pegajosas, más parecía como si llevara un babero de bebé.

James de repente volvió su cabeza, pero antes de que lo hiciera, lo vi reír.

Él sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Tiré la toalla.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —dije, tomé un trago de agua fría, y me marché a cortar el césped.

* * *

_** Atuendo de Rachel en mi perfil.**_


	7. Chapter 7

No tardo mucho en llegar el cotilleo a la escuela, y para el lunes en la tarde los rumores de Quinn y James volaban alrededor. Me frieron con preguntas en la oficina del periódico.

—¿Está James persiguiendo a Quinn o Quinn está persiguiendo a James? —

Kurt preguntó.

—No tengo idea.

—Varias personas que estaban con Quinn en el estacionamiento después del juego concordaron que fue James persiguiéndola a ella

—Bueno, ahí está tu respuesta, —le dije, y volví a leer el artículo de Samuel de modo que pudiera encontrar la foto perfecta para él.

* * *

James llamó a nuestra casa el martes y el miércoles por la noche durante la semana. El viernes por la noche, él y Quinn planearon verse después del partido, incluso yo estaba un poco curiosa sobre si ellos se unirían a la famosa reunión post-juego que normalmente era celebrada en casa de uno de los jugadores. Toda la gente cool estaba invitada. James y Quinn eran ultra-cool, pero, por supuesto, Finn podía estar ahí y Finn era ahora la única estrella del equipo y no podías insultarlo.

* * *

El viernes por la noche, antes del juego, cuando estaba en la línea de banda revisando mi equipo, recibí una visita sorpresa de la estrella del equipo.

—Raaach-el, —dijo.

—Finn. ¿Qué sucede?

—Esa foto que tomaste la semana pasada, —el comenzó.—Una de las que imprimiste de nosotros en ¿El Mensajero?

Era una foto fabulosa, si podía decirlo de mi misma. Finn estaba parado en la línea lateral, sin casco, apretando un balón de fútbol americano en sus manos, mirando a la defensa. Sus ojos estaban en el juego, pero tenías la sensación de que él estaba visualizando grandes juegos de él mismo y la línea de ataque.

Usamos esa foto con una historia que Samuel escribió acerca de las becas de atletismo en la universidad.

—¿Crees que podría tener una copia?

—No hay problema.

—Dos.

—Claro.

—¿Tres? —Preguntó—. Una para mis padres, una para mi abuela y una para mí. Mi mamá y mi abuela llevan un álbum de recortes deportivos de mí. Cada uno de ellos comienza con T-ball.

—¿Tienen un álbum de recortes sobre ti como un atleta de preescolar? —Intenté no reírme—. Bueno, está bien.

—¿Te importarían que sean cinco? —Preguntó—. Tú sabes, en caso de que un amigo quiera una copia.

—Voy a hacer cinco. Pero no lo difundas con los otros chicos, o toda la oficina del periódico se convertirá en un laboratorio fotográfico.

—Gracias. Rachel. Eres la más grande.

Él volteó al mismo tiempo que lo hice yo, y vimos a James trotando atravesando el campo en dirección a nosotros. El brazo de James todavía estaba en un cabestrillo, y él lo sujetaba firmemente con la mano izquierda. Cuando estaba a diez pies de nosotros, dijo:

—El entrenador se pregunta qué estás haciendo aquí, Finn.

Miré a través del campo.

—Naturalmente, usó palabras distintas a estas.

Finn se echó a reír, para mi sorpresa. Él tenía que haber oído los rumores, tenía que haber sabido cuán rápido su amigo se había acercado a Quinn, pero se trataron del mismo modo de siempre.

Finn me regaló una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos Rachel, ¿De acuerdo? —Se marchó rápidamente trotando y James lo siguió.

A pesar del hecho de que teníamos la ventaja de ser el equipo local, nuestro equipo jugó desordenadamente durante el primer cuarto. En el segundo cuarto, la defensa se recompuso, pero la línea de ataque tuvo problemas hasta el medio tiempo.

A los seis minutos de empezar el tercer cuarto, yo estaba arrodillada en el suelo, hurgando en mi bolsa de la cámara, cuando me di cuenta de una pequeña sombra pegada a mi talón. Miré por encima de mi hombro. Una pequeña chica, tal vez de cinco años de edad, estaba de pie tranquilamente, apuntando su cámara plástica rosa hacia los jugadores. Había una valla que mantenía a la multitud fuera de la línea lateral, aunque los maestros y los padres de los jugadores algunas veces tenían permitido estar en el pasto. La pequeña niña me parecía familiar, e imaginé que era una de las hijas de los maestros o tal vez una integrante de una _"Familia del fútbol"_ como la de Finn, quienes asistían a cada partido.

Me sonrió con timidez.

—¿Cubriendo el juego? —Le pregunté, cerrando mi bolsa. Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Gran cámara.

Me sonrió abiertamente.

—Es una cámara de Barbie.

—No es broma.

—Realmente funciona, —dijo ella—. ¿Quieres ver?

Tomé su cámara y miré por el visor.

—¡Wow!

—No es una dichal. Cuando sea mayor, papi dijo que puedo tener una dichal.

—Bien, las digitales son buenas, pero hay algo muy especial en una cámara de

Barbie.

Mire hacia el campo, donde los jugadores hacían fila para la siguiente jugada.

—Escucha, —le dije—, necesitas disparar de ahí atrás. A veces los jugadores vienen volando sobre esta línea. Puedes salir lastimada.

Ella volteó hacia las gradas. Luego de vuelta al campo.

—Quiero una buena foto, —contestó con dulzura y tercamente. Sentí como que estaba viéndome a los cinco años de edad.

—Lo sé. Confía en mí, ¡Yo sé! Pero no quieres ser aplastada.

—No lo seré, —dijo, y se arrodilló a mi lado, apuntando su cámara hacia los jugadores

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le pregunté.

—Emma

Me puse en pie y tomé su mano.

—Vamos, Emma. Te voy a mostrar un fantástico nuevo ángulo.

La estaba conduciendo hacia atrás a la primera fila de tribunas cuando vi a una mujer rubia bajando las escaleras hacia nosotros.

—Gracias —dijo, cuando nos alcanzó y tomó la mano de Emma—. Gracias, muchas gracias. Lo siento mucho. Su padre estaba llevándola a ella y a su hermana a los hot dog y de alguna manera debe haberla perdido.

—No hay problema. Yo acostumbraba a perderme mucho, también. Un placer conocerte, Emma.

Y continué fotografiando el juego, cuando ganamos por un gol de campo a uno punto tres segundos de que terminara el juego. Todos en William Mckinley estaban extasiados… todos excepto yo… los goles de campo no hacen fotos muy excitantes.

Después del juego, el público salió lentamente, aún excitado. La noche era cálida, las estrellas brillaban suavemente, y los grillos cantaban como si aún fuera verano.

La gente se reunió en la hierba entre el estadio y el estacionamiento, esperando a que los jugadores salieran de los vestuarios situados debajo de las gradas.

Samuel aún estaba adentro entrevistando. Sentada en un ladrillo de pared a mi lado estaba Mercedes, y yo examiné las fotos en mi cámara digital.

—Rachel, —Mercedes dijo, codeándome ligeramente—. Rachel, me parece que alguien quiere hablarte.

Levanté la vista.

—Bien, hola, Emma

La pequeña chica soltó una risita del tipo del jardín de niños, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, queriendo hablar pero incapaz de pensar en algo que decir. Su cámara estaba colgando alrededor de su cuello.

—Disparaste todo tu rollo. —Le pregunté—. ¿Terminaste tu película?

Asintió con la cabeza y mostró sus hoyuelos.

—Uh-huh. ¿Puedo ver tus fotos?

Miré alrededor.

—¿Tú mamá sabe donde estas?

Señaló a la derecha, y su mamá nos saludó con la mano. Le regresé el saludo, entonces puse la cámara de manera que podía levantar a Emma sobre la pared junto a mí. Esas pequeñas manos cogieron la digital más rápido de lo que yo podía pestañear.

—Yo la sujeto. —Dije, riendo.

Comencé a seleccionar las fotos de manera que ella las pudiera ver en la pantalla LCD. Ella quería ser la que presionara el botón.

—Bueno, el problema es que esta es una cámara terriblemente cara, —le expliqué.

—Por favor, Rachel, —me dijo, de manera astuta y aprendiendo mi nombre de

Mercedes.

Funcionó. Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella de manera que mis manos podían estar alrededor de sus pequeñas manos y la cámara no cayera al concreto.

—Presiona aquí.

Era tan natural verla haciendo click a los botones… ¿No eran todos los niños así...?

—¡Emma!

Las dos, Emma y yo volteamos sorprendidas. James estaba de pie frente a nosotras, su cabeza ladeada ligeramente, como si se preguntara qué estaba tramando ella.

—Te vi en la línea de banda, —él dijo.

—No, no lo hiciste, —Emma contestó.

—Sí, lo hice. En el tercer cuarto.

Ella negó con la cabeza rotundamente, los mechones de cabello rubio iban y venían.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que el campo es demasiado peligroso para ti cuando están jugando?

—Um… No lo sé, —le dijo ella, y entonces miró a la cámara y empezó a dar click en el botón, como si él no estuviera ahí.

—Emma.

Ella lo ignoró por un momento, entonces sonrió.

—Rachel me dijo que podía estar ahí.

—¿Yo… qué?

James sonrió.

—Ya veo. ¿Rachel necesitaba tú ayuda?

—Sí.

—No sabía que tenías una hermana pequeña. —Le dijo Mercedes a James.

—Dos. —Señaló hacia el sujeto. La madre de Emma estaba hablando con un hombre alto, que pensé que era su padre. Otra niña colgaba de las manos del hombre, tirando hacia arriba sus pies y tratando de oscilar.

—Esa es Meg —dijo James, a continuación, movió los dedos con que había señalado—. ¡Tú no crees que yo usaría esto en mí mismo!

Tres uñas estaban pintadas de un color rosa brillante.

—Wow, eso debe ser de color rosa Barbie —le dije.

—Amiga —me respondió, batiendo sus ojos hacia mí, agitando la mano—,

¿Usas ese color, también?

Mercedes y yo nos reímos. Emma se inclinó para mirar las uñas de mis dedos.

—No —le dijo ella—. No lleva nada.

—Bueno, tendrías que, si vivieras en nuestra casa —James dijo—: Espero que

Emma no estropeara tu trabajo, Rachel.

—No. Al igual que todos los fotógrafos, sólo quería conseguir una buena toma.

—Vamos —le dijo a su hermana—. Meg se está quejando. —Emma soltó mis dedos, pero no se movió.

—¿Me das una vuelta?

—Claro, seguro niña pequeña. Te voy a dar un paseo, todo el camino a la cueva del dragón. —Emma chilló y él la tomó con su brazo izquierdo, la tiró por encima del hombro y se la llevó a sus padres.

—¡Qué bonito! —Mercedes observó.

—Sí, ella lo es.

Mercedes se echó a reír.

—Sí, ella, también. Aquí viene Sam. Vamos.

* * *

—Oye, papá —le dije, veinte minutos más tarde.

Estaba viendo el History Channel en la sala familiar.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Quién ganó?

—Lo hicimos nosotros, pero no fue un buen juego.

—Oh, bien, todavía se verá bien en el periódico, especialmente si ese fotógrafo fue el encargado de cubrir el juego. ¿Cuál era su nombre… Raquel?

—¿Has notado cómo a la gente realmente inteligente le gusta hacer bromas tontas? Raquel o Rachel —le dije, dejando abajo mi bolsa, dándole un abrazo por la espalda—. ¿Quieres algo de la cocina?

—No, gracias.

Yo estaba en la cocina, apilando queso, tomate y lechuga en un pedazo de pan cuando me enteré de que Quinn y James estaban saludando a papá.

Rápidamente tomé una soda fría de la nevera, no quería acabar con otra sin gas que había estado hibernando en mi dormitorio durante demasiado tiempo.

—No tardaré mucho tiempo. Sólo cambiaré mi camiseta —dijo Quinn.

—Rachel está en la cocina, —le dijo mi padre a James—. Ve a servirte tú mismo lo que quieras Finn.

Como dije, mi padre es especial. Por supuesto, el pobre, aún no se acostumbra al nombre del novio que viene.

—Hey, Finn —dije cuando James entró en la cocina. Uno de los lados de su boca se detuvo en una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Comer?

—No, nos iremos en un minuto. Quinn sólo se está cambiando la ropa.

Debo haber sonreído en respuesta.

—¿Qué? —Me preguntó.

—Nada.

—Quinn tarda mucho tiempo en cambiarse una camiseta —supuso—. Es la primera vez conmigo, así que ella podría darse prisa. —Saqué un alto taburete de debajo de la mesa de la cocina, me senté, y tomé un mordisco de mi bocadillo. Durante varios minutos, lo mastiqué en silencio y me esforcé por leer el periódico. James estaba cerca de mí, eligió un taburete que hacía esquina con el mío.

Sentí sus ojos como calor, pero estaba decidida a no dejarle ver lo que estaba haciendo en mí. Le entregué algo del periódico.

—Si te da hambre, házmelo saber.

—Tal vez voy a querer un poco de agua con hielo —dijo—. No te levantes. Soy bueno escogiendo en frigoríficos.

Vi una pequeña sonrisa, y luego el centelleo en sus ojos, y me reí.

—Los vasos están sobre el fregadero.

Cuando regresó a la mesa con su agua, señaló una foto en la portada de la sección de deportes.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres hacer un día?

—¿Ser un fotógrafo deportivo profesional? No sé. Cubro otras cosas en la escuela… club, los bailes, lo que sea. Y yo no me inicié como una gran aficionada a los deportes. Pero me gusta el reto de fotografiar partidos. El movimiento constante, las condiciones de luz variable, la necesidad de estar exactamente en el lugar adecuado en el momento preciso… es genial. —Él sonrió, y yo continué—. No es suficiente para mí estar allí por la gran jugada. Algo así como un atleta, tengo que tener mi cuerpo situado a la perfección, ir exactamente en ángulo recto.

—Eso es... "genial" —él estuvo de acuerdo—. Así que, ¿En algún momento deseas fotografiar una jugada nuevamente?

—¡Oh, sí! ¡A veces un juego entero!

—Conozco ese sentimiento —dijo—. ¿Alguna vez sientes como si hicieras todo bien, pero simplemente no funciona? ¿Y luego otras veces, eres increíblemente afortunado, y todo parece tan ridículamente fácil?

—Absolutamente.

—Entonces cuando alguien dice… creo que contigo dirían "¡Gran foto, Rachel!"

Y sientes como si hubiera sido pura suerte, ¿Te llevas el crédito por ella?

—Le digo gracias, y dejo las cosas así. ¿Y tú? ¡El mejor juego que has jugado,

James! Pero sabes en el fondo...

—Le digo gracias —sonrió—. Y lo dejo en eso. ¿Trabajas mejor con o sin presión?

Pensé en la pregunta.

—Me gusta la presión. Me encanta cuando la adrenalina bombea. Pero hay algo muy bueno acerca de tomar un paseo por una playa desierta con mi cámara, y con nada más que mar y cielo y las gaviotas volando a mí alrededor, dejando que la foto venga a mí.

Cuando habló, su voz era suave.

—Yo podría disfrutar eso. —Los dos estábamos apoyados en los codos. En la superficie de granito brillante vi nuestros reflejos, vi cómo se inclinaba hacia mí como cuando los amigos comparten secretos, y me hice hacia atrás.

Después de un momento James se sentó y miró el reloj, entonces el reloj en el horno de microondas. Frunció el ceño un poco.

—¿Quinn sabe que los chicos suelen estar cansados? La fiesta no dura por mucho tiempo.

—¿Vas a la fiesta del equipo? —Le pregunté con sorpresa.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Nada —le dije rápidamente.

Estudió mi cara.

—Nada. En realidad —le dije, levantándome para poner el plato en el lavavajillas.

—No lo apruebas. La Señorita Berry no lo aprueba.

—Bueno, es una especie de extraña manera de mostrar lealtad a un compañero de equipo. Quiero decir, tú y Finn son buenos amigos. Y él y Quinn acaban de romper. Pero no es asunto mío.

—Tienes razón —dijo Finn, de repente su voz sonaba cerrada—. No es asunto tuyo. Pero sólo para que conste, lo aclaré con Finn primero.

—Bueno, entonces, muy bien.

James tomó un largo trago de agua.

—Vamos, Rachel, ya sabes cómo es. Si no era yo, algún otro chico hubiera saltado por un chance con Quinn. Y ella parece muy dispuesta.

—Sé cómo es —estaba de acuerdo—. No lo entiendo, pero he visto lo suficiente como para saber cómo funciona.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—Por la manera como la gente habla y actúa como si estuvieran locos de amor y, a continuación, ding, de repente no lo están. Es como si todo fuera sólo ficción. Como si fuera un juego.

Él mordió un cubo de hielo.

—Bueno, a veces es sólo un juego.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo se supone que debes creer a alguien cuando no lo es?

Él inclinó su vaso y, vi los cubitos de hielo deslizarse.

—Yo… yo no lo sé.

Me serví más soda para regresar a mi habitación.

—Supongo que eres una de esas personas realmente honestas —observó James.

—No —dije, después de pensarlo por un momento—, no siempre.

Se echó a reír.

—Acabas de demostrar mi punto. Así que digamos que eres honesta noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo.

—Está bien.

—Ese uno por ciento del tiempo cuando no lo eres —prosiguió—, ¿Qué haría que decidieras no serlo?

Me reí de él.

—Si piensas que te lo voy a decir es que estás loco.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Luego Quinn entró en la cocina, observé sorprendida la parte superior de su top. Me pregunté si James estaba pensando lo que yo estaba pensando: James iba a ver de primera mano lo que había perdido.

¿Había Quinn superado lo suyo con Finn? Me pregunté. ¿Estaba realmente cayendo por James? ¿O ella sólo lo utilizaba para llegar a Finn? Bueno, eso era problema de James, no mío.

—Que pasen un buen rato, —les dije, y salí de la cocina rápido, olvidando mi refresco.


	8. Chapter 8

El sábado por la mañana tarde, Quinn estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama, suplicando.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, Rachel.

—Te lo dije —contesté, metiendo una pila de ropa interior limpia en mi cajón—, unos cuantos de nosotros vamos a jugar al mini golf esta noche.

—Bueno, si es todo el grupo, no te echaran de menos. Lo que quiero decir es — añadió rápidamente—, te echaran de menos, pero tendrán a otros con los divertirse, mientras tú haces dinero. Creía que estabas ahorrando para una cámara.

—¿Y quién exactamente va a pagarme este dinero?

James tenía que hacer de canguro; acaba de llamar para cambiar sus planes para esta noche. Sus padres dijeron que podía invitar a Quinn, pero Quinn se negó a cuidar a cualquier niño que no estuviera dormido. James le había advertido que a Emma y Meg les habían permitido quedarse hasta más tarde de lo normal un sábado por la noche, y después la había invitado en broma a una fiesta Barbie.

Quinn no pensó que era gracioso.

—Te pagaré —dijo.

—¿Con qué? Has quemado tu presupuesto de septiembre. Y no acepto tarjetas de crédito. —Quinn enroscó un mechón de pelo dorado alrededor de su dedo—. Puedo comprar algo con mi tarjeta, luego devolverlo y pedir un reembolso en efectivo.

No hacía falta ser un genio de los negocios para darse cuenta de que, si una tienda permitía eso, no sólo sería pagada por hacer de canguro, mi padre vería luego el cargo en la factura de la tarjeta de crédito e intentaría igualar las cosas.

Pero eso no era justo para papá. Y, a pesar de que nunca me había gustado en realidad el mini golf, me ericé ante la idea de que la vida social de Quinn fuera más importante que la mía, incluso si ella se dirigía a una tarde con el hermoso y genial James, mientras que yo estaba intentando dirigir una bola a la boca sonriente de un estúpido payaso.

—No —le dije firmemente.

Quince minutos después, el teléfono sonó. Quinn lo cogió, luego llamó desde su habitación,

—Es para ti.

Me aparté de la pantalla del ordenador y cogí el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¿Rachel?

—¿Si?

—Soy Laura Delancy. No puedo decirte cuanto nos complace que estés dispuesta a cuidar de Meg y Emma. Emma esta fuera de si de alegría. Está aquí en el salón ahora, alineando sus muñecas para enseñártelas.

Me aparté el teléfono de la oreja un momento y lo miré con incredulidad. Quinn.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés disponible con tan tardío aviso.

Me giré hacia la puerta de mi habitación, la cual daba a la puerta de Quinn, pero había casi cerrado la suya. Supuse que podía sentir mí mirada láser incluso a través de la madera.

—Tom, mi marido, te recogerá a las siete y cuarto. Ahora, dime, ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Por supuesto eres bienvenida a tomar cualquier cosa que se encuentre frigorífico, pero queremos asegurarnos que tienes algo que te guste.

—Eh…

—Perdona un momento, Rachel —Luego dijo en una tranquila y maternal voz—. No, no ahora chicas. Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para hablar con Rachel esta noche.

Iba a matar a Quinn.

—Como puedes ver —me dijo—, están ambas emocionadas de que vengas.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle que no? Claro, podría explicar que mi hermana debía no haberme oído correctamente. Pero en verdad odio decepcionar a la gente. ¡Supongo que soy una cobarde! Cuando colgué el teléfono, oí la puerta de Breeze abriéndose lentamente. Se asomó, entonces apareció.

—Gracias, Rachel, yo…

Me levanté rápidamente de la silla.

—Ni siquiera me hables —dije, le cerré la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Como descubrí más tarde, James le había ofrecido a Quinn llevarla a Panera para cenar antes de hacer de niñera, así que ahora que estaba cubierto, iban a ir a una cena temprana y una película. James llegó diez minutos antes a la cita, lo que significaba que estaría dando vueltas por nuestra casa durante diez minutos o más.

Normalmente abría la puerta para las citas de Quinn porque papá no tenía ni idea de cómo entablar conversación con los chicos. Pero me escondí en mi habitación, decidiendo que papá y James… o Finn, como probablemente lo hubiera llamado, tendrían que hacerlo lo mejor que pudieran.

Papá había oído el portazo al principio del día y se había dado cuenta de que lo había dejado para entretener a la cita de esta noche. Mientras nos sentábamos para nuestro favorito del sábado por la noche, pollo frito de Royal Farms, me preguntó,

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien.

Esperó, no incitando, sólo esperando. Finalmente cedí ante el silencio y le conté que había cambiado los planes e iba a hacer de niñera para los Delancys.

Asintió.

—La familia de Finn.

—La de James —le corregí—. Al chico al que le abriste la puerta, su nombre es

James.

—Quizás debería apuntarlo —contestó papá, y sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su camisa para escribir el nombre.

Era difícil estar enfadada esta noche, entre mi dulce y espacial padre y la cálida bienvenida que me dieron los Delancys. Como no había hecho ninguna petición especial de comida, habían comprado brownies y embutidos, pero el doctor Delancy se ofreció a parar en la tienda de camino a su casa. Le dije que los brownies eran perfectos.

* * *

Cuando entramos por la puerta, las niñas bailaron a mí alrededor, luego cada una agarró una mano para dirigirme al salón. Incluso la casa me hacía sentir feliz. Era vieja, hecha de piedra y tablillas en el exterior, una especie de casa de campo cubierta. En el interior tenía suelos de madera pulida, alfombras de brillantes colores, confortables sillas, y un montón de cosas bonitas como papel pintado de flores y candelabros plateados.

El salón estaba al final del pasillo y al lado de la cocina. En un torbellino de 5 minutos, me aprendí los nombres de una gran variedad de Barbies, muñecas, muñecos de peluche, junto con los números de teléfono importantes y lo que estaba o no permitido. Luego el doctor y la señora Delancy se fueron, y las chicas y yo nos sentamos para jugar a las Barbies. Después de eso pintamos y jugamos a un juego de mesa, pero la mayor parte de la noche la pasamos siendo princesas.

La señora Delancy les había dado a Meg y Emma una caja de cosméticos.

Algunos envases parecían ser cosas viejas, mientras que otras estaban diseñadas para las niñas.

Antes de irse había dicho que las niñas tenían permitido ponerse los cosméticos, siempre y cuando todo, salvo el esmalte de uñas, se limpiara antes de ir a la cama.

Sentadas en la tapa cerrada del inodoro en el baño del piso de abajo, hicimos turnos para ponernos los polvos. Mi cara tenía tantas capas, que parecía que me había metido en un saco de harina. El colorete fue aplicado. Cuando Meg no creyó que mis mejillas estaban lo suficiente rosas, tomó el envase de gránulos rojos, metió su dedo en él, y lo presionó contra mi mejilla. Emma, quien tendía a seguir el ejemplo de su hermana mayor, hizo lo mismo. Mirándome en el espejo, vi un payaso de circo con lunares circulares rojos por mejillas.

Les dejé ponerme sombra de ojos, morada en un párpado, verde en el otro, y como no podían ponerse de acuerdo en cual era mejor, Emma usaba la verde y

Meg, la morada.

Las tres nos pusimos pintalabios rosa brillante. Cada una de las niñas tenía una tiara de joyas falsas para llevar. Me hicieron una corona de papel, la cual estaba encostrada con destellos y un poco desequilibrada. Me la puse con horquillas.

Agotadas de este trabajo de belleza, nos tomamos un descanso y nos comimos los brownies. La niñas pidieron ponerse sus camisones, porque, por supuesto, eran vestidos, luego volvimos al baño de la primera planta para ponernos esmalte de uñas brillante.

—Wow, ¡Estamos tan guapas! —Dije, apenas capaz de mantener una cara seria, mientras estábamos enfrente del espejo de tocador admirándonos a nosotras mismas.

—Sí, lo estamos —contestó Emma seriamente.

Las chicas pidieron ver un video. Cuando me dieron indicaciones muy especificas, me di cuenta de que esto era un ritual para ir a dormir. Tuvimos que sentarnos en el sofá de dos plazas, no en el de tres, extender la manta azul en nuestro regazo y bajar las luces. Me dijeron que podía poner los pies en la mesa de café `como mami´. Las niñas se acurrucaron contra mí, una a cada lado, levantando mis brazos de forma que estarían envueltos a su alrededor.

Estábamos tan cómodas, que me daba miedo quedarme dormida.

Estuvimos juntas alrededor de veinte minutos, las pestañas de las niñas revoloteando cerradas por debajo de sus coronas, cuando recordé la regla de quitarse el maquillaje. Apenas puse el video en pause, escuché la puerta delantera abrirse. Miré el reloj: las diez en punto, creía que la señora Delancy había dicho a medianoche. La luz de la entrada se encendió, pasos sonaban en el suelo, y un momento después, entró James. Se paró a unos diez pasos de sus hermanas y yo, nos estudió un momento, y se echó a reír. Eso las despertó.

—Hola, princesas.

—Hola, James —dijo Emma, sentándose.

Cuando ella abrió sus brazos, él se inclinó y le dio un abrazo. Meg abrió sus brazos, y también, consiguió un cariñoso abrazo. Me pregunté qué pasaría si lo intentaba, pero, por supuesto, no lo hice.

—¿Estamos guapas? —Preguntó Meg.

—Estáis guapas —respondió James—. Nunca he visto tres princesas tan guapas.

—¿Has visto muchas princesas de cualquier tipo? —Pregunté, y se rió.

—¿Qué estáis viendo?

—Barbie —contestó Meg—. El lago de los cisnes.

—Un clásico —observó James—. ¿Te gusta, Rachel?

—En realidad, sí —admití—. ¿Qué tal tu película?

—Bueno. Era una película de chicas.

—Bien, ¿Qué piensas que es ésta?

Sonrió.

—Una película para chicas pequeñas.

—No somos pequeñas —Emma gritó con indignación.

Él levantó una mano.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, lo sé. Soy chicas mayores. —A mí me dijo—: Supongo que las tenías casi dormidas antes de que irrumpiera en la casa.

—Está bien. Tengo que quitarles el maquillaje.

—¡No! —Gritó Meg, decepcionada.

—Tengo que seguirlo llevando —insistió Emma—. Quiero tener un sueño de princesas.

—Lo tendrás. —Le aseguró James a Emma—. Tan sólo mira a tu lámpara de

Cenicienta mientras te quedas dormida. Vamos.

Era obvio que James solía cuidar de las chicas. Él siguió el camino al baño de abajo, después salió con una crema y una caja de toallitas húmedas para bebes y una toalla húmeda.

—En caso que tengamos que fregar —me dijo.

Se puso a trabajar en Meg mientras yo lavaba a Emma.

Lo miré de reojo, fascinada por la manera hábil y suave en que él quitaba el maquillaje.

Cuando las niñas estaban bastante limpias (sus labios aún brillaban con rosado) se volvió hacia mí.

—Siguiente.

—¿Qué?

—No me digas. Vas a hacer un berrinche porque quieres mantener tu maquillaje.

—Bien, nooooo.

—Yo te limpio —Emma dijo.

—Y yo —Meg insistió, cada una tomó una mejilla.

—¡No, no sus ojos, no con eso! —James dijo, atrapando la mano de Meg—. Cierra los ojos —él me dijo, luego suavemente limpió mis parpados—. Por Dios ¿Cuántas capas de maquillaje usan ustedes las chicas?

Cuando él terminó de limpiar los ojos, los abrí y lo encontré mirándome fijamente. Por un largo momento nos miramos el uno al otro. Parecía como si todo lo demás en la sala hubiera desaparecido. La expresión en su rostro no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera registrado con mi cámara alguna vez. Luego se apartó y puso el paño húmedo en mi mano.

—No sé porque estoy haciendo esto, tienes edad suficiente. —Se secó la mano con una toalla.

—Vamos chicas, vamos a escoger algunos libros y a darle a Rachel tiempo a solas en el baño.

Terminé de limpiar mi cara, me quité la corona, y luego me uní a ellos en el asiento de amor, James se sentó en el lado derecho, para que su brazo lesionado no fuera a ser golpeado, me senté en la izquierda y las chicas apretujadas en el centro. Una vez más, mi brazo estaba dispuesto alrededor de sus hombros.

James puso su brazo no herido a lo largo de la parte posterior del asiento, con el

afgano7 sobre nuestros regazos. Emma y Meg, pasaban las páginas del libro de dibujos mientras James y yo nos turnamos para leer. Era agradable, pero esta vez no estaba en peligro de quedarme dormida, no con las terminaciones nerviosas de mis hombros haciendo cosas extrañas. El brazo de James se cayó de la parte superior del asiento del amor y su mano se posó en mi hombro.

Cada vez que Meg se movía, mi mano atrapada entre ella y James se presionaba contra sus cosillas. Tanto James como yo teníamos los pies sobre la mesa de café. Él estiró sus largas piernas y yo retiré las mías. Me imaginé que si nuestros pies se tocaban, sería como cerrar un circuito y el podría sentir la extraña electricidad que corría a través de mi. Al final del cuarto libro, Jemas dijo:

—Es hora de que las princesas vallan a su habitación en la torre.

Las chicas debían estar cansadas porque no se resistieron. Emma tomó mi mano y seguimos a James y Meg a una habitación con techo inclinado, tragaluces, y dos camas individuales separadas por dibujos color rosa. Meg encendió la luz de noche de Cenicienta que brillaba cálidamente. James apagó la lámpara de oficina, y los tres se arrodillaron a un lado de la cama. De repente me di cuenta que estábamos haciendo y me uní a la alineación.

Oramos por mamá, papá, James, el brazo de James, yo, su jardín de niños y los maestros de primer grado, el equipo de fútbol y Hazel, el perro viejo de la señora Korbet, que tenía gusanos.

—Matarán a los gusanos —Emma preguntó cuando finalizamos.

—Sí —James respondió—. Pero los gusanos no sienten nada. —Agregamos una oración por el alma de los gusanos, después de eso, hubo abrazos de buenas noches de James y míos—. Somos como una familia que siempre abraza —me explicó cuando dos bracitos me envolvieron. James hizo un gesto para salir y después cerró la puerta.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso, dijo:

—Te apuesto que nunca oraste por gusanos antes.

—No. Tampoco he rezado por el equipo de fútbol.

—¿Nunca lo has hecho? Rachel estoy decepcionado de ti. —Por un momento pensé que hablaba en serio, luego vi sus ojos más brillantes, y vi una sonrisa en sus ojos antes de que esta llegara a la dulce curva de su boca.

—Tal vez por eso nos está yendo tan mal —él dijo.

—Nos está yendo mal porque tú no estás jugando.

Él abrió el camino de vuelta a la sala familiar.

—No. Realmente, no es eso —él me dijo—. Artie tiene un gran talento y una vez que tenga confianza, las cosas cambiaran. Sólo espero que los fans no se vayan contra él.

—Él es bueno, pero no es…

—Confía en mí, si le dan una oportunidad voy a tener que reventarme el trasero para regresar a mi posición el próximo año. —Se sentó en el sofá del amor y puso los pies en la mesa de café.

—Samuel dice que es un mal momento para quedar lesionado. —Comencé sin saber mucho que decir. Tal vez él no quería que actuara como si supiera que era el peor momento posible en cuanto a becas escolares. Tal vez se sentiría insultado por mi simpatía.

—Sí, bien, es parte del juego.

—Una parte dolorosa —dije.

Sus ojos parpadearon por un momento.

—Sí. —Luego se giró hacia mí—. ¿Vas a sentarte? No puedo llevarte a casa ahora, no podemos dejar a las chicas solas.

—Oh, sí seguro.

Estaba un poco nerviosa hasta que sentí el sofá detrás de mis rodillas luego me senté. Él se rió.

—Agradecería que no hicieras eso —dejé salir.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Reírte cuando no he hecho una broma, es como si fuera graciosa o algo así.

—Tú eres graciosa Rachel.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, o bien, lo intenté.

—De una buena manera, era difícil hablar contigo de pie por eso me estaba riendo.

—Bien… bien tú tomaste el lado izquierdo del sofa del amor y no quiero sentarme en tu lado derecho porque puedo accidentalmente golpear tu brazo. Tu sabes, si te hiero Beiste pondrá una demanda contra mí.

Él sonrió.

—Ok —él dijo y se reunió conmigo en el asiento de cuero, en el lado derecho. Llevó el control remoto con él—. Puedes escoger a Barbie u otra cosa. Escoge. Voy a hacer palomitas de maíz. Debe haber brownies afuera, siempre hay brownies para las niñeras. —Asentí.

—¿Quieres algo más? ¿Algo de beber? ¿Leche? ¿Coca Cola? Te traeré ambas, puedes escoger leche y palomitas de maíz. —Unos minutos más tarde él apareció con una bandeja llena de comida junto con una botella de de Coca

Cola y una botella de leche, dos platos y cuatro vasos. Yo me reí.

—Desearía que no hicieras eso —él dijo imitándome.

Él dejó la bandeja cerca, en una mesita, tomó lo que quería, luego se deslizó junto a mí y puso sus pies en otra de las mesas de café Delancy.

Había elegido la retrasmisión del juego del equipo americano de Maryland. Samuel y yo habíamos visto muchos juegos de fútbol pero nunca había notado como nos sentábamos. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era que James estaba sentado a ocho pulgadas de mi, dejando suficiente sofá de su otro lado. Traté de concentrarme en el juego, pero me encontré mirando sus zapatos, preguntándome cosas extrañas, ¿Cómo sería su pie?

—¿Están en tu camino? —James preguntó.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté sorprendida.

—Mis pies, se que son gigantes, pero no pensé que te bloquearan la vista.

—Oh, no, no lo estan, sólo me preguntaba… —Mi voz se retrajo. ¡Bien hecho

Rachel!, ¿Y ahora que iba a decir?

—¿Preguntándote?

—Si tus hermanas también pintan tus pies.

James se rió.

—De hecho lo hacen, con la esperanza de mejorarlos, tengo unos muy feos pies de atleta.

—Veamos. —Había salido de mi boca antes que pudiera detenerlo.

Los ojos de James brillaron risueños.

—¿Quieres ver mis pies?

—Olvídalo. —Por Dios Rachel.

Pude sentirlo estudiándome, luego usando un pie contra el otro como cuña, se saco el Docksider.

—Tú lo pediste —él advirtió, y se quitó el calcetín.

Miré su pie y estallé en risas.

—Perdón —James dijo fingiendo estar herido—.Perdón. Había esperado una respuesta más educada.

—Es un pie gracioso —dije—, y las uñas rosadas con escarcha no ayudan mucho.

—Ok veamos los tuyos.

—¿Qué?

—Es justo, quiero ver tu pie.

—Bien… bien… lucen como los de Quinn —dije.

—No lo creo —él respondió—. Porque las manos usualmente armonizan con los pies, aunque ustedes sean del mismo tamaño tus dedos son más largos que los de ella.

Yo parpadeé. Él tenía razón pero estaba sorprendida que él notara eso.

Él tiró de los cordones de mi zapato. Cuando no me moví, él los desamarró. Él miró hacia mí, luego gentilmente me quitó la zapatilla. Yo escondí mi pie, de pronto me sentí increíblemente tímida.

_Es sólo un estúpido pie, Rachel_, me dije a mi misma. Pero de alguna manera esto se sentía demasiado personal.

A pesar del hecho de que un millón de personas habían visto mis pies en la piscina, el que James mirara uno de ellos me hacía sentir muy vulnerable.

—¿Bien? —James dijo.

Me di cuenta que había algo peor que el que yo me quitara el calcetín, que

James lo hiciera: Me lo quité.

—Ahí lo tienes.

—Muy bonitos —él dijo—. Tienes unos pies muy bonitos y delicados.

Rápidamente me puse el calcetín.

James se rió en voz alta, luego se puso el calcetín y el Docksider. Me concentré en ponerme el zapato.

—¿Te importa si vemos Saturday Night Live? —Le pregunté.

Después de unos momentos y de grandes carcajadas de James. Empecé a relajarme de nuevo.

Por alguna razón, las parodias parecían terriblemente graciosas hoy, más graciosas de lo que habían sido alguna vez. Una vez empecé a reír no pude parar. Noté que algunas veces James se reía sólo porque yo lo hacía.

El reloj en el pasillo tocó las doce. Cinco minutos después el Señor y la Señora

Delancy aparecieron en la puerta principal. Miré mi reloj incapaz de creer que ya hubieran llegado a casa, sintiéndome por un momento como Cenicienta.

Y tal vez esa debía haber sido una advertencia para mí.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en mi perfil.**_


	9. Chapter 9

—¡Y a era hora! ¿Dónde estabas?

Había tratado de ser silenciosa, en caso de que Quinn estuviera en la cama, pero estaba apoyada contra la amplia entrada de la sala de estar, con los brazos cruzados, y una mano sosteniendo el control remoto.

Detrás suyo, la pantalla de TV mostraba el menú del DVD que ella debía haber estado mirando.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde estabas?

—De niñera. Me dejaste en el trabajo, ¿Recuerdas?

—James se fue de aquí hace dos horas—Asentí.

—Fue directo a casa.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?

Ahora entendí, pero supongo que todavía estaba bastante molesta con ella.

— Porque estaba de niñera. ¿Tienes pérdida de memoria a corto plazo?

—Desde que llegó James a casa, los Delancys no te necesitaban.

—Sí, pero él no podía conducir hasta casa para traerme y dejar a las pequeñas solas. Y era muy tarde para ponerlas en su auto mientras me llevaba. Así que me quedé hasta que sus padres llegaron.

Quinn apretó el control contra su muslo.

—No era muy tarde para llamarme.

Fruncí el ceño y aparté la vista. La idea nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

—Haz llamado a Samuel para que te lleve a casa muchas veces. Y no me digas que te quedaste hasta tan tarde porque querías ganar más dinero.

—Bueno, esa es una buena razón, —dije.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eres la persona más ridículamente honesta en todo Lima, Ohio. Si lo hubieras visto desde ese ángulo, habrías llamado un taxi y pagado tú misma.

—No lo hubiera pagado, —insistí—. Pensé en qué era menos costoso para los

Delancys, ya sea pagando por mi taxi o pagando por horas extras, y elegí de acuerdo a eso.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y realmente no podía culparla.

—Supongo que no pensé en llamar porque la estaba pasando bien… las niñas son muy lindas, —agregué rápidamente.

—¿Y cuando se fueron ellas a la cama? —Preguntó.

—¡Quinn, para! ¡Detenlo! Pon en encendido tu cerebro. Ve a mirar un espejo.

Relee tu diario. Ambas sabemos de quien de nosotras dos, se enamoran los chicos. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Me estudió calmadamente por un momento, mordiéndose el labio.

—Tienes brillo en tu cara.

Rocé mi mejilla. Se sentía caliente, como si estuviera ruborizada.

—En serio, Quinn, estoy cansada. Buenas noches.

Algunas personas no entenderían por qué le haría un favor a Quinn después de haber actuado tan malhumorada la pasada noche. Pero esas personas probablemente tienen m{s de una hermana y un padre… un padre cuya mente puede alejarse tanto como Plutón.

Quinn y yo hemos pasado por todo juntas, y algunas veces uno tiene que olvidarse de quién tiene la razón y quién no, y sólo acostumbrarse a la insensatez del otro. O quizás todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner a James en una "fotografía" y deslizarlo en un marco donde sería nada más que una imagen bi-dimensional.

En cualquier caso, cuando me senté en la computadora el domingo por la tarde para trabajar en la imagen que Finn me había pedido, le pregunté a Quinn si quería mirar conmigo las fotos de James y seleccionar dos, así yo las podría imprimir para ella.

Ella escogió una de esas fotos de "visión sobre la linea lateral" que a la gente parece gustarle, probablemente porque los jugadores no tienen sus cascos puestos y sus caras son más visibles. Yo habría escogido esa, también. Pero los labios de Quinn se encresparon con desdén cuando vió una de mis fotos favoritas de James, la que había tomado el año pasado en el baile de primavera.

Él estaba parado con Nicole, su brazo rodeándola, sonriendo directo al lente de la cámara.

—Tienes que admitir que es una buena toma de él, —dije.

—Sí. —Ella levantó el brazo para tapar a Santana—. Sí. El problema es que, si la eliminas, parecería como si tuviera el brazo amputado. Tal vez si pudieras cortarlo para mostrar sólo su rostro y cuello.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

—Gracias, Rachel.

Se alejó para hacer la tarea y algún tratamiento de belleza, y yo me puse a trabajar, mejorando la iluminación de la foto que Finn había solicitado, después guardarla para que estuviera lista para la impresora de la escuela, la que era mejor que la mía. Cuando comencé a trabajar sobre las imágenes de James, tuve una repentina inspiración y me dirigí a la colección de viejos álbumes de foto guardados en nuestra sala de estar. Conté los años hacia atrás y encontré el álbum que contenía nuestro viaje a Plaza Sésamo.

De vuelta en el cuarto, removí una de las fotos. Papá me había dicho que cuando mamá entraba en el cuarto oscuro, perdía completamente la noción del tiempo. Bueno, cuando comencé a maquillar con el Photoshop, sucedió. Lo mismo.

Un momento más tarde, Quinn golpeó en la puerta, y después entró.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormida.

—Sólo estoy dando los retoques finales a la imagen de James, —dije, y me aparté del escritorio para que ella pudiera ver la pantalla—. ¿Te gusta?

Quinn se inclinó hacia abajo para ver mejor, luego tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rió, entonces casi me estrangula con un abrazo desde atrás.

—¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo!

* * *

El lunes, cuando pasé a Finn en el pasillo, le dije que iría a imprimir copias de su foto y se las daría mañana. Ese día llovió, llovió y llovió… una tormenta que estuvo avanzando. Después de la escuela, Kurt y yo estábamos pasando el rato en la oficina del periódico, esperando un aventón de Mercedes.

Había terminado las fotos de Finn y llegué tan lejos como pude con las fotos de la edición del viernes… imágenes deportivas, una imagen del club de drama con Santana sobreactuando, y el club de debate. Sentada en nuestra larga mesa de conferencias, trabajé en mi tarea de geometría. Mercedes estaba escribiendo un ensayo de historia. Con cuatro hermanitos en la casa, ella odia conseguir hacer mucho más aquí. Kurt estaba trabajando en su novela, un romance con tantas historias de amor que iba a hacer que los lectores necesitarán un sistema de estudio. Todos los demás se habían ido, y había un sentimiento de paz en la oficina, con sólo los sonidos de mi lápiz raspando, sus llaves golpeando, y la lluvia contra las ventanas.

—¡Raach-el!

Las tres alzamos la vista.

—Hola, Finn, —dijo Mercedes, después volvió a escribir.

Kurt sonrió y ladeó un poco la cabeza, estudiando a Finn, que había entrado luciendo mojado y atractivo. Tuve la sensación que él ya había ganado un papel secundario en su novela. Había escrito una frase, después alzó la vista a él de nuevo, como una persona pintando constantemente su retrato. A Finn no le importó. Se detuvo a sonreír para ella nuevamente, manteniendo esa sonrisa, como un experimentado político que daba tiempo a los medios de comunicación para ajustar su foto.

Volví a mi problema de matemáticas.

—Raach-el, —repitió, dándose cuenta que había perdido mi atención.

—¿La práctica ya terminó? —Pregunté.

—Sí, con el campo tan mal, sólo hicimos pesas y máquinas hoy. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a alguien más por una lesión.

Asentí, y él se sentó frente a mí. Su pelo castaño estaba oscuro por la lluvia y ondulado por la humedad. Sus ojos marrones brillaban para mí.

—Apuesto a que estás aquí por tus fotos.

—Y para verte, —dijo.

Detrás de su hombro derecho, vi los ojos de Kurt creciendo encima del monitor.

—Déjame conseguirlas, —le dije, alejándome de la mesa en mi silla con ruedas, deslizándome de vuelta a la plataforma donde las había dejado.

Abrí la carpeta delante de él, y distribuí las copias. Había hecho dos de 8 x 12, calculando que a su abuela y a sus padres pudiera gustarles así, tres de 4 x 5, y, como un pequeño bonus, cuatro fotos-carnet.

—¡Wow! —Dijo él.

Quizás él estaba felicitándome por mi trabajo, pero había algo gracioso en un chico mirando su propia cara en múltiples formas, diciendo ¡Wow! Mordí mi labio tratando de no reír.

—Gracias, Rachel, están geniales.

—¿Tienes un paquete en el que las puedas mantenerlas secas? —Pregunté—.

Déjame buscar algunos cartones para protegerlas. —Comencé a levantarme, pero él agarró mi mano.

—Te extraño, Rachel.

—¿Qué? —Él se aferró a mi mano. Los ojos de Kurt se levantaron otra vez contra el marco del monitor. Esta vez, también lo hizo Mercedes.

—Extraño verte. —Kurt paró de escribir; el clic de Mercedes iba más despacio.

Aparté mi mano.

—Me ves todo el tiempo, tomando fotos en la línea lateral. No estoy en la práctica tanto como solía estar, ahora que la escuela ha empezado, pero…

—Echo de menos pasar el tiempo contigo.

—Oh, por supuesto. —Me levanté, y caminé hacia nuestro alijo de material de empacar, luego saqué una cartulina y un sobre grande—. Quieres decir en mi casa, mientras estabas esperando por Quinn.

—Sí. Era divertido.

Así que, se estaba quedando solo. Estaba buscando compañía. Quizás él estaba buscando una invitación para volver a la casa de Quinn. Finalmente se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al terminar con ella.

—Siempre me gustaron los programas que veíamos, —dijo.

—¿No tienes televisión por cable en casa? —Pregunté. Vi que Paige hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Él rió.

—Por supuesto. Sólo extraño estar cerca de ti. —Sonaba tan sincero, que por un momento casi le creí.

—Bueno, gracias, —le dije, y rápidamente metí la cartulina y sus fotografías en el sobre—. Mantenlas secas, ¿Sí? Quizás quieras dejarlas en tu casillero hasta que la lluvia pare. Espero que a tu familia le gusten.

—¡Oh, lo harán! En el juego la otra noche les mostré a mis padres quien eras.

Les dije tu nombre.

—Y recuerda, —continué, como si él no hubiera dicho eso—, ten en cuenta que hice esto para ti. Sólo entre tu familia y mejores amigos. No tengo tiempo para imprimir las fotografías de todos los jugadores.

—¡Oh, seguro! De verdad aprecio que hayas hecho algo especial, sólo por mí.

—Bien. Adiós. —Recogió el sobre, y luego su mochila.

—Nos vemos después, —dijo, sonriéndome, luego se giró para sonreír a Kurt y

Mercedes. Cuando el sonido de sus pisadas desapareció en el pasillo, Kurt se puso en pie.

—Rachel, creo que tengo que explicarte algunas cosas.

—No tienes que explicar nada, —respondí rápidamente—. He sido la hermana de Quinn desde su primer novio en cuarto grado.

—Sí, pero creo que no te has dado cuenta que…

—Conozco todas las tácticas, —dije.

—Sólo escucha por un momento…

—¡Déjalo!

—Así que, ¿Por qué no reunimos nuestras cosas? —Interrumpió Mercedes—.Estoy a punto de terminar mi escrito.

Kurt se dejó caer en su silla

— ¡Pero tengo una nueva ráfaga de inspiración! —Protestó.

—Anota tus ideas, —replicó Kurt—. El viejo VW sale en cinco minutos.

Gracias, formé la palabra con mi boca hacia ella, mientras Kurt se alejaba de su teclado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de marcar la combinación para el casillero de Quinn y abrir la puerta de metal, admiré las fotografías de James que había hecho para ella. Una antigua de Finn aún estaba pegada cerca de la parte inferior, y se veía como si algo de esmalte de uñas hubiera caído sobre ella. Dejé la bolsa de almuerzo en lo alto de la pila de libros, productos para el cabello y zapatos de Quinn. Más temprano, ella había pasado a mi lado en el pasillo y me había pedido dinero, diciendo que había dejado su almuerzo en casa. Había pagado suficientes de sus almuerzos para saber que nunca vería ese dinero de vuelta, pero no quería que se muriera de hambre.

Así que le dejé mi almuerzo. Si estábamos gastando mi dinero, yo iba a ser la que comiera pizza, y ella la boloñesa con queso.

Mientras comenzaba a cerrar el casillero, escuché la voz de James llamándome desde la sala de clases más cercana.

—Rachel, espera, tengo que poner algo ahí.

La primavera pasada, por pura necesidad, hice una regla para mi respecto a darle acceso a otros al casillero de mi hermana. Cerré la puerta y puse el candado.

—Lo siento, tendrás que deslizarlo por la ranura, o entregárselo tu mismo, como todos, —dije cuando me alcanzó.

—¿Todos menos tú? —Respondió.

—Privilegios especiales de hermana.

Él rio.

—Entiendo.

—¿Lo haces?

—Sí. No quieres jugar al UPS —asentí—. El problema es, —dijo—, que un libro no cabe por la ranura, y creo que lo necesita para después del almuerzo.

Miré hacia el libro de Química de Quinn.

—No sé como terminé teniéndolo, —añadió.

Era mi turno para reír. Dejar sus pertenencias en cualquier lado era una de las formas favoritas de Quinn para mantener a los chicos buscándola.

—¿Qué? —Dijo, sonando a la defensiva. Aparentemente estaba bien para él encontrarme divertida, pero no para mi pensar que él lo era.

—Bien, tú ganas, —dije, y marqué la combinación.

Levanté el almuerzo de modo que él pudiera dejar el libro debajo. Cuando comencé a cerrar el casillero, atrapó la puerta. Había visto sus dos fotos. Miró un momento en la que salía serio, luego sus ojos bajaron hacia la que había tomado en el baile del año pasado. Ahí él se veía hermoso, genial, feliz… sus brazos alrededor del enorme pájaro de Plaza Sésamo11. Había trabajado duro en los detalles, haciendo que mi reemplazo de Santana no dejara huellas, y añadiendo unas pequeñas plumas amarillas aquí y allá, en los pantalones de James. Por casi un minuto, la estudio seriamente, luego se reclinó sobre los casilleros y rio y rio.

—¡Es fantástica! ¡Es perfecta! ¡Rachel, eres una maga!

Me encogí de hombros.

James se encorvó luego para mirar la foto de Finn que estaba manchada de esmalte de uñas, luego se enderezó.

—Así que, ¿Quién esta colgando en tu casillero?

—¿En el mío? Uh, Ansel Adams.

—¿Y? —James presionó.

—Y él era un gran fotógrafo americano.

—Sé quién es Ansel Adams, —dijo James, sonriendo.

Sabía que James estaba siendo curioso, preguntándome que chico podría admirar actualmente lo suficiente como para colgarlo en mi casillero. Pero no le estaba diciendo que fuera sólo el fallecido Ansel.

Él se rindió.

—Cuando tengas una oportunidad, ¿Te importaría hacerme una copia de mi fotografía con el gran pájaro? Les encantará a Meg y Emma. Sin apuro… sé que has estado haciéndole un montón de fotografías para Finn.

—¿Él te dijo eso?

—Él me las mostró.

—Pero le pedí que no le dijera a nadie salvo su familia y mejores amigos.

—Bueno, yo soy un mejor amigo.

—Tú eres el chico que esta coqueteando con su ex novia. —Al momento que lo dije, quise saltar dentro del casillero y cerrar la puerta.

James dejó de sonreír.

—Eso de verdad te molesta, ¿Cierto?

Lo que me molestaba aún más era el hecho de que de verdad quería tanto que

James no fuera el típico semental irreflexivo. Rayé con mi zapato la pared en la base del casillero.

—Supongo que si no le molesta a Finn, sería muy estúpido que me molestara a mí.

James no respondió y finalmente miré hacia arriba, encontrando sus ojos. Él miró a lo lejos, la primera vez que había esquivado mi mirada, y luego retornó su atención a las fotografías, esta vez estudiando en la que salía serio.

—Eres muy buena, Rachel.

Asentí.

—Sí. Es la única cosa que hago bien.

—No es lo único, —dijo—. Lo hiciste sonar como que es lo único.

—No lo dije de esa forma. —Él estaba haciéndome sentir cohibida. Cerré la puerta y la aseguré—. Mi madre fue una reportera gráfica. Supongo que está en los genes.

—Tienes sus ojos, —añadió.

—No.

—¿No los tienes?

—Mis ojos son marrones, como los de mi padre. Los ojos de mi madre eran de un verde hermosísimo, como los de Quinn.

—Pero tú tienes lo que es importante, tienes la forma de ver de tu madre, —dijo

James, con voz suave.

—Yo… yo supongo que sí. Tengo que correr. De verdad tengo que correr. —Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Samuel como a veinte pies más adelante—. ¡Samuel!

¡Sam! —le llamé—. Me olvidé de la reunión. Espera. —Me apresuré hacia él.

—¿Cuál reunión? —Preguntó, cuando lo alcancé.

—Shhh. —Miró por sobre su hombro—. Era sólo una escusa.

—Oh. Entiendo, —dijo.

Supongo que fue la terrible cohibición que había sentido y un montón de frustración reprimida: reí como una hiena.

—No, no lo haces. No tienes ni idea igual que yo, al menos sobre algunas cosas.

—¿Cosas de chicos y chicas? Sé más de lo que tú piensas, —respondió Samuel.

—Oh, de verdad.

—Por ejemplo, —dijo, mirando tras de nosotros otra vez, hacia James que estaba hablando con dos porristas—. Sé que tus mejillas no están tan rosadas debido a mí.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en mi perfil**_


	10. Chapter 10

O James era muy lento para entender la idea de Quinn con respecto al tiempo, o él pensó que podía apurarla. La noche del miércoles apareció veinte minutos antes para su estudiada cita con Quinn. Se entretuvo conmigo y la Sra Sylvester, la que se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo murmurando sobre el hecho de que Quinn se perdería la cena que había preparado tan cuidadosamente. Entonces James se unió a mí Papa y a mí, que succionábamos fideos desde una cacerola empapados con salsa de atún increíblemente mala.

Quizás su gran plato de Tuna Delight lo ayudó a ver la situación más claramente.

* * *

El jueves por la noche él y Quinn tuvieron su primera disputa por teléfono, el tema fue la negativa por parte de él a recogerla la noche del viernes antes del partido.

De lo que pude escuchar, mientras me inclinaba sobre mi libro de biología en mi escritorio, James quería estar en los vestidores temprano con el equipo. Y se había dado cuenta de que no podría contar con Quinn para estar listo. Quinn, por supuesto, se sentía insultada. Su voz se alzaba de la misma manera que lo hacía con Jared.

—¡Pero si no están jugando...! ¿Qué diferencia hace…? ¡Beiste es un monstruo controladora!

* * *

El viernes por la noche Quinn hizo autostop hacia el juego con Mercedes, Tina, y conmigo. No estaba satisfecha en ir en la caravana, especialmente después de que Mercedes la obligó a maquillarse en el baño de las chicas, en lugar de la oficina del periódico

—¿Con esa luz? —Quinn jadeó.

Mercedes sonrió y asintió.

Samuel y yo nos reunimos y nos dirigimos al estadio. Discutimos sobre el partido, de lo que esperábamos ver en el equipo oponente, etcétera, pero él parecía preocupado.

—¿Nueva remera? —Pregunté, justo después de que nos separáramos de la línea suplementaria. Samuel siempre usaba la misma remera para los juegos. Una L.L. Bean13, como yo.

—Uh, sí, creo que sí —dijo, mirando hacia abajo, como si hubiera olvidado que se puso.

Pero no lo había hecho, yo lo podía decir por su voz, así que retrocedí para ver la remera. Era negra con letras plateadas diciendo: BALTIMORE FILM FESTIVAL.

—Cool.

Se encogió de hombros como si la remera fuera insignificante… era un terrible actor y se adelantó hacia la reja enfrente de los jugadores suplentes. Film Festival, pensé. Tina. ¿Podría ser?

Estaba cavilando sobre esta posibilidad cuando de repente fui atacada por detrás. Dos pares de brazos cortos me rodearon las caderas. Miré hacía abajo y observé que mis emboscadoras usaban tiaras.

—Princesa Meg y Princesa Emma. Lucen maravillosas esta noche.

Tomé muchas fotos de ellas mientras me contaban las noticias: iban a comprar un gatito.

—Si es niña, la llamaremos Princesa —dijo Meg.

—Y si es niño, ¿Príncipe?

—No, Colmillo —dijo Emma—. James tiene que elegir si es niño.

Mantuve a las niñas conmigo hasta que la Sra. Delancy viniera por ellas, como sabía que haría.

Cuando me giré de nuevo hacia las rejas, me sorprendí de encontrar a Tina parada en la línea lateral con su cabello negro y lacio brillando en la brisa. En los juegos, Tina disfrutaba mirando a la gente en las gradas más que a los atletas. Ella no presionaba a los chicos como Kurt, tratando de obtener chismes de ellos, sólo los miraba como… bueno, como si estuviera viendo una película.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pensaba en después del juego, —dijo Tina—. ¿Quieren salir y conseguir algo de comer? Si Mercedes no quiere, tu y Sam podrían sólo venir a mi casa y mi madre los puede llevar a la suya más tarde.

Yo y Sam… sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras hablaba. Si ella empezaba a vestir una remera que dijera ESPN ZONE, lo sabría de seguro.

—Bien.

Vi a Tina alejarse para encontrar a Mercedes, y suspiré. Los capitanes de equipo se acercaron para tirar la moneda, tomé mi cámara y suspiré de nuevo.

Debo de haber suspirado en voz alta porque Samuel se materializó a mi costado.

—No me rendiría todavía —dijo.

Me giré hacía él.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pienso que vamos a ganar este partido.

—Oh. Bien. Por cierto, Tina dijo que le gustaría ir en busca de algo para comer después del partido.

Lo miré de reojo, pero su cara no mostraba expresión alguna y cuidadosamente mantuvo sus ojos en los árbitros y los jugadores en el centro de la cancha.

—¿Quieres decir solamente contigo? —Preguntó.

Samuel nunca habría pensado algo tan tonto el año pasado.

—Sí, Gabriel, solo yo, Tina y Mercedes. Los chicos no están permitidos.

Él asintió solemne.

—Estoy bromeando. ¡Bromeando! Con todos nosotros, por supuesto. —_Él está en efecto enganchado, _pensé.

Su cara se iluminó, asintió esta vez en silencio.

—Sabes, no puedo evitar respectar a James —dijo Samuel. Mis ojos se movieron al lado opuesto de la cancha. James estaba con Artie, su reemplazo, hablaba y gesticulaba mirando al entrenador—. Ha estado trabajando duro con Artie. Él está allí cada día en la práctica marcando sus posiciones y siendo positivo. James es realmente un jugador de equipo. Ya sabes, puede hacerme unas cuantas bromas cínicas sobre atletas, pero es realmente una gran persona.

—Sí —dije.

Samuel se giró hacia mí.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? Suenas deprimida.

—¿Qué está mal conmigo? —Devolví—. Tú eres el que está vistiendo una remera extraña. ¿A quién estás tratando de impresionar?

Bueno, esto lo hizo. Mantuvimos distancia entre nosotros, cubriendo el resto del juego a unas 15 yardas de distancia.

Me sentía mal por haber saltado sobre su pecho. Es sólo que ver a Tina y a Samuel me estaba haciendo miserable. No podía ni de lejos negar lo que el calor en mis mejillas significaba cuando estaba alrededor de James. Significaba la misma cosa que las caras rosadas de Tina y Samuel, sólo que ellos estaban enamorándose felizmente el uno del otro, y yo estaba enamorándome del novio de mi hermana.

_Vuelve al lente de la cámara,_ quería gritar a James.

Al final del medio tiempo, mientras estaba tomando los últimos tragos de mi soda, James trotó a lo largo de la cancha. Me quedé allí, mis pies plantados como raíces.

—Rachel.

—James.

—Tengo un mensaje de parte de Finn.

—No me lo digas. Quiere otra foto.

James sonrió.

—Él quiere saber si te gustaría venir a la fiesta de los jugadores después del juego. Es en su casa.

—¡Oh!

—Pareces sorprendida —dijo James.

—Bueno, estoy sorprendida. No te hagas el tonto, James. Sabes que sólo la gente "cool" y hermosa va.

—Quizás seas tú la que piensa como una tonta —dijo James.

Miré hacia él, y aparté la mirada, deseando todavía que se volviera una foto.

—De todas maneras, no puedo ir. Ya tengo planes con mis amigos del periódico.

—Y tú no eres el tipo de chica que deja plantada a una persona para aceptar una mejor oferta.

—Típico deportista —me burlé—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que salir con el equipo de fútbol es una mejor opción que salir con mis amigos del periódico?

James parpadeó, entonces sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Tienes un punto —dijo, y miró a través de la cancha. Por un momento nos miramos el uno al otro con cautela.

Bueno, estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo alienando a todos hoy. Debería haber tomado lo que James dijo como un cumplido… probablemente esa era su intención.

Al final del tercer cuarto, cuando nuestro equipo llevaba la delantera, James volvió, cruzando el campo. Por un momento nos miramos con cautela.

—Tengo otro mensaje —dijo—. A Finn le gustaría que tu y todos tus amigos del periódico vayan a su fiesta.

No sabía que decir. Samuel siempre había deseado ser invitado a esa fiesta. Me di cuenta de que quizás él quería quedar bien juntándose con los deportistas en frente de Tina. Mientras pensaba la situación, miré a través de la cancha y vi a Beiste parado con sus manos en las caderas, mirándonos a James y a mí.

—Beiste te está enviando puñales —dije.

James se giró para ver.

—Está bien. Estamos bien, él y yo.

—Bueno, ¿No es maravilloso eso? —Respondí—. Tú y Beiste están bien. Y también Finn y Beiste. ¿Pero se le ha ocurrido a alguno de los dos que yo he trabajado duramente para ganarme el derecho de estar en las prácticas y fotografiar al equipo, y que no puedo permitirme estar en el libro negro de Beiste? ¡Dile a Finn que pare de enviarme sus malditos mensajes a través de la cancha!

James retrocedió un paso.

—Con mucho gusto —respondió, luego volvió a la zona de suplentes.

Me mordí el labio, luego pateé infelizmente la reja de la línea lateral. Iba a conseguir que James Delancy volviera dentro de su foto enmarcada, aun si eso significaba construir una muralla a su alrededor.

Supuse que mi mensaje llegó directamente a Finn, porque esa fué la última vez que vi a James durante el juego. Más tarde, mientras Tina, Mercedes y yo salíamos del estadio, Samuel se nos unió y dijo excitado.

—Todo el mundo, ¿Adivinen qué? Finn me atrapó justo en la esquina de los vestidores y nos invitó a todos a su fiesta. ¿Quieren ir?

—¿Qué si quiero ir? —Dijo Kurt, quien teniendo alguna clase de sexto sentido que le dijo que algo se estaba gestando, había aparecido mágicamente al lado de Mercedes—. Déjenme avisarle a Matt. Él es mi chofer.

Mercedes consideró la invitación.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo serán esas fiestas. Y habrá comida gratis, —señaló prácticamente.

—¡Vamos! —Dijo Tina entusiastamente.

Habiéndole dicho a James que quería estar con mis amigos del periódico, no podía abandonarlos de pronto.

Lo chequeamos con nuestros padres por el móvil, y luego permanecimos en el estacionamiento hasta que los jugadores salieron y nos dirigimos a la fiesta. A

Samuel le había dado la dirección.

La casa de Finn era plana y extensa, parecía como si hubiera sido completamente amueblado por IKEA.

En el sótano había una mesa de ping-pong, una mesa de billar, una pantalla grande con centro de entretenimiento, equipos de ejercicio, y varios sofás que no eran de IKEA, que parecía como si hubieran sobrevivido a años de abuso.

Había algunas parejas que permanecían juntas, pero esto era sin duda un evento de equipo, y las porristas y las novias de los atletas tendían a ir por ahí en grupos de solo chicas. Los padres seguían llegando con bandejas de fiambres. Me hice un sándwich, pero apenas conseguí probarlo. Mirando las enormes piezas de carne siendo devoradas por el equipo como si fuera yogur, fue suficiente para convertirme en vegetariana.

Vi Quinn, antes de que ella me viera, hablando con otras dos chicas. Tenía el brazo extendido, su dedo se deslizó por el lazo de la correa de James. Cuando las chicas empezaron a irse, alzó la vista y me miró con sorpresa.

—¡Rachel! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Vine con Mercedes y los demás.

James, que había estado hablando con varios compañeros de equipo, y tirando del brazo de Quinn como un perro con una correa, terminó su conversación y se volvió hacia nosotras.

—Rachel —dijo, pero sin sonreír. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero por lo general sonreía cuando decía mi nombre.

—James —respondí, sonando tan espinosa como él.

—Entonces, ¿Quién te invitó? —Preguntó Quinn con curiosidad.

—Finn, le pidió a todo nuestro grupo que viniéramos.

Pensó en esto por un momento.

—¿Por qué? —James la miró de reojo.

—No tengo idea.

En ese momento, vi que los ojos de James miraban por encima de mi hombro.

Esa fue la única advertencia que tuve, la única cosa que me impidió saltar un kilómetro, cuando de repente sentí un brazo por la cintura y la costilla de un hombre aplastando mi hombro izquierdo.

—Viniste —dijo Finn.

Lo miré con curiosidad, le dio un apretón mi brazo.

—Tenía mucho miedo de que no vinieras, Rachel.

Miré a Quinn. Ella era una buena actriz, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para ver el ligero brillo en sus ojos. James, miró a Finn y luego a mí, pensativo, pero no me dio indicios de qué estaba pensando.

En cuanto a Finn, no tenía ojos para nadie más que yo.

—¿Conseguiste algo de comer? —Preguntó—. Deja que te lleve arriba, así puedes obtener algo de una bandeja que no haya sido magullada por animales salvajes.

—Gracias, pero ya me comí un sándwich. —Yo trataba de no enojarme, estaba tratando de creer que Finn sólo estaba siendo amable, pero yo sospechaba que estaba haciendo esto para vengarse de Quinn.

—Escucha —dijo Finn, su mano resbalo de mi cintura, con habilidad, para encontrar mi mano libre, apoderándose de ella—. Quiero que conozcas a mis padres.

—¿Tus padres?

Vi a Quinn elevar una ceja perfecta.

—Les he dicho todo sobre ti. Vamos.

Él es tan bueno en este juego como Quinn, pensé, tirando de mi mano. Cuando quiso volver a cogerla, me metí ambas en los bolsillos.

—Yo te sigo, —le aseguré. Al pasar junto a un sofá, Samuel y Tina me miraron y sonrieron.

—¡Oye, hermano! —Finn se dirigió a un tipo alto que estaba en la parte inferior de las escaleras del sótano, apoyado en la barandilla, hablando con Mercedes.

Llevándome por las escaleras, Finn explicó:

—Este es mi hermano mayor, Alex. Él es un estudiante de segundo año en Georgetown, tiene más cerebro que músculos.

_Por suerte para Mercedes_, pensé. En voz alta le dije:

—¿Por qué tus padres quieren conocerme?

—Les encantan tus fotos sobre mí —dijo—, la que me diste recientemente y las demás que han estado en el periódico.

_Bueno_, pensé_, eso tiene sentido_. Pero aún así, el brazo alrededor de la cintura y cogerse de la mano, no era más que la esperanza de que Quinn se diera cuenta.

Cuando entramos en la cocina, tres parejas de padres de fútbol se dieron la vuelta para ver quién era la chica bonita que Finn traía por el codo.

—Mamá, papá, ella es Rachel.

—Raach-el. —El Sr. Hudson me saludó tal y como lo hacía Finn, me hizo sonreír.

—Rachel Berry. Reconoceríamos el crédito de esas fotos en cualquier lugar —dijo la señora Hudson, abriendo los brazos para darme un abrazo de oso. N había duda acerca de donde Finn y su hermano mayor habían sacado su tamaño… de ambos padres.

—Oh —dijo otro padre—. ¿Eres la fotógrafa del equipo?

Disfruté de la atención y los elogios que siguieron. Y yo estaba un poco sorprendida de que Finn no tratara de escapar, se quedó a mi lado, sonriendo.

—Debes mostrarle nuestra colección de deportes —el Sr. Hudson le sugirió a su hijo. Finn hábilmente tomó mi mano y me llevó delante, y esta vez, se lo permití.

—Esta es la oficina de mi papá —dijo, abriendo la puerta a un cuarto con un escritorio, equipo de computación, un sofá, y estanterías—. Él siempre ha mantenido nuestros buenos libros aquí, porque mis hermanos y yo, casi hemos destruido los que había en la recamara familiar o en la sala de abajo.

Me eché a reír.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Tres. Dos de ellos están casados. No tengo hermanas.

—Pobre de tu mamá.

—Oye —dijo, señalando a una vieja foto de una joven atleta con el esquipo de hockey sobre césped—. ¡Ella es la más gamberra de todos nosotros! —Me reí de nuevo.

—Me gusta la manera como ríes, Rachel —dijo Finn, lo que de inmediato me hizo detenerme. Su voz sonaba un poco demasiado sincera.

Me acerqué a una estantería que cubría toda una pared. La mitad de ella era el santuario de Finn. No había estado bromeando cuando dijo que su madre y su abuela tenían álbumes de recuerdos. Había por lo menos una docena de libros gordos, tal vez uno por cada año desde el T-Ball. Vi que había hecho una decente contribución al altar de fotografías, no sólo su reciente solicitud, habían laminado y enmarcado páginas de deportes que incluían el trabajo de Samuel y yo. Había suficientes trofeos para fundir acero para un SUV.

El otro lado de la estantería estaba repleto de libros sobre deportes (equipos históricos, los equipos de Baltimore, los jugadores famosos), libros donde había fotos maravillosas.

—¿Puedo mirar algunos de estos? —Le pregunté.

—¿Mis álbumes de recuerdos? —Él respondió con esperanza, aunque yo estaba de pie delante de los otros libros.

—En realidad, quería echarle un vistazo a las fotos históricas —le dije, con la esperanza de no herir sus sentimientos, y también con la esperanza de evitar una largo recorrido a través de su vida, que era seguro que venían con los cuadernos.

—O.K —dijo, y elegí varios libros de la estantería.

—Escucha, Finn, esta es tu fiesta —le dije mientras yo llevaba los libros al sillón—. Se supone que debes hablar con todos, así que adelante. Me gustaría echarle un vistazo a estas fotografías durante unos minutos, ver cómo lo hacen los profesionales.

—Yo también —contestó, se sentó a mi lado, su pierna contra mi pierna. Por supuesto, eso era lo más fácil si ibas a compartir un libro.

Miramos la historia de los Potros de Baltimore antes de que el equipo se trasladara a Indianápolis… cosas maravillosas, si eras un foto-fenómeno como yo.

—Realmente me encanta la fotografía en blanco y negro.

—A mi también —dijo Finn, que se desperezó, luego de forma incidental el brazo reposo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá, e igual de casualmente lo dejó caer sobre mis hombros.

Me quedé mirando una gran foto de Johnny Unitas, pero ya había perdido mi enfoque. Todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo me había sentido cuando me senté con James y sus hermanitas, y como la mano de James se había posado en mi hombro. Y mientras yo estaba comparando el cosquilleo que sentía entonces a la nada absoluta que sentía ahora, me di cuenta de que la fiesta estaba abajo, que los padres de Finn estaban ocupados en la cocina, y que, mientras yo examinaba los libros, Finn se las había ingeniado para cerrar la puerta de la oficina. Aquí estaba yo sola en el sofá con el quarterback de la escuela. ¿Dónde estaba mi hermana cuando la necesitaba?

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Quinn, empujando la puerta y echando un vistazo a largo de la habitación.

_¡Gracias, hermana mayor! _Pensé. Y luego pensé, Finn contaba con esto, él sabía que ella nos iba a seguir para ver lo que estábamos haciendo. No me importaba.

Estaba tan contenta por la interrupción.

—¡Quinn! Ven aquí. Mira estos libros.

Ella entró en la habitación, y para mi sorpresa, también lo hizo Mike, el pateador de gran talento del equipo, un tipo peculiar que fue el principal héroe del béisbol en la primavera.

¿Dónde estaba James?

—Mike, mira todos estos libros —Quinn le dijo con voz dulce, con el tono de:

"estoy-hablando-solamente-para-ti". Conocía esa voz, y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba tramando Quinn? ¿Volver con Finn? ¿Mantener la atención de James?

¿O pasar a Mike?

Finn y yo nos movimos, permitiendo a Mike y Quinn unirse a nosotros en el sofá. Todo era un poco demasiado agradable para mí. Unos minutos más tarde, el hermano de Finn, Alex, entró en la habitación con Mercedes, y fueron seguidos por James y un apoyador llamado Reggie y dos porristas.

Los ojos de James barrieron el sofa… Finn, yo, Quinn, y Mike. Una vez más, no podía leer la expresión de su cara. En cuanto a Reggie, sólo le interesaba la búsqueda de una bandeja de sándwiches, y no había ninguno en la oficina. Sin embargo, las porristas eran más observadoras. Cuando la habitación comenzó a sentirse insoportablemente caliente y me excusé, oí una animadora decir a la otra:

—¡Parece que las chicas Berry se quedaron con la alineación titular!

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel para el juego estará en mi perfil.**_


	11. Chapter 11

El sábado por la tarde fue claro lo que Quinn traía entre manos. Atendiendo a una llamada en la puerta; encontré a James, quien estaba bajo la impresión de que tenía una cita con mi hermana. Pero, no, ¡Él había sido plantado! Quinn hacía esto cuando sentía que su novio la tomaba por sentado. Probablemente, James había estado demasiado tiempo con sus compañeros de equipo en la fiesta de la otra noche, y esto y la cosa de Mike dieron un resultado. Le dije exactamente lo que ella me había dicho: `Que ella estaría fuera toda la tarde con un amigo´.

Tal vez era la primera vez que James había sido plantado por una chica. Se quedo en silencio por un momento, pensando, luego preguntó:

—¿Puedo entrar y esperar?

—¿Para qué?

Él se rió incomodo,

—tal vez… ella se acuerde.

Lo miré como si fuera extremadamente estúpido, y él me devolvió la mirada.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —le dije, apartándome para dejarlo entrar.

James miró a su alrededor, y luego se sentó frente al juego universitario televisado, que había encendido mientras esperaba la llegada de Gabriel. Una vez al mes,

Samuel y yo íbamos a los bolos, y nunca fui tan feliz como ahora. _Él llegara en cualquier momento_, me dije. Mientras tanto, yo mentalmente dibujé un anchoborde blanco, luego un arco de madera gruesa alrededor del novio de mi hermana.

—Entonces —James me dijo—. ¿Pasaste un buen rato anoche?

—Siempre paso un buen rato cuando jugamos bien. Y con tantos puntos en el juego tengo un montón de fotos decentes de las que elegir. Actualmente, tengo unas fotos excelentes de la defensa, tomas que los muestran siendo eficaces, que no es tan fácil como mostrar la ofensiva.

James rió.

—Me refería la fiesta, Rachel.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Y sabía que James no era tonto, debió de darse cuenta de que Finn estaba tratando de darle celos a Quinn. Tiene que haber sabido que estaba siendo utilizada en esa escena en ese pequeño y acogedor sofá.

¿Sabía él que, cuando Finn me tocó, no sentí nada, pero cuando él lo hizo, sentí electricidad? Espero que no.

—Oh, sí — dije—. La fiesta fue buena.

Sonó el timbre. Con un suspiro de alivio, fui a abrir.

—¡Finn! — Exclamé.

—Hola Rachel —dijo él, sonriendo.

—Hola. Uh, Quinn salió con un amigo, estará afuera toda la tarde.

—¡Genial! —Él respondió y apartó la puerta—. ¡Hey! Tienes puesto el juego.

Como en los viejos tiempos —añadió, y se dirigió a la sala de estar. En la puerta se detuvo brevemente—. James.

—Finn, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Visitando. ¿Y tú?

—Yo… yo estoy esperando a Quinn.

Finn sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ella estará fuera toda la tarde.

—Sí, eso es lo que dice Rachel. —James respondió, mirándome—. Pensé que ella… ella puede recordar y volver.

Finn rió.

—No lo hará, confía en mí, viejo amigo. Puede que sea mejor que vayas a casa.

—Ya veo. — La voz de James sonó tensa.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —agregó Finn—. Es la manera de Quinn de tener citas.

James asintió.

—Bueno, no es como si fuéramos novios.

—En realidad, con Quinn, es como ella actúa, incluso si son novios.

Hubo un golpe seco en el marco de la puerta principal.

—Sólo soy yo, Rach— una voz profunda llamó a través de la cortina.

—¿Ahora quién es? —James preguntó.

—Entra, Samuel —llamé.

—Hey, chicos. —Gabriel dijo al entrar en la habitación—. Buena fiesta la de la otra noche, Finn. ¿Lista para irnos, Rachel?

—Déjame buscar mi bolso— me volví hacia James y Finn. —Si ustedes quieren pasar el rato juntos y ver el partido, yo no tengo problema. Hay refrescos en la nevera.

—¿Vas a salir? ¿Ahora? —Finn preguntó, como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que yo no querría andar con él, que yo podría haber hecho algunos planes para el sábado por mi misma—. ¿A dónde irán?

—A los bolos.

Él y James intercambiaron miradas. Por supuesto, los bolos no es considerado uno de los deportes más cooles, no una vez que sales de la escuela primaria.

—¿Diez bolos?

—Palos chicos —le contesté—. Un juego de habilidad.

—No he rodado palos chicos desde sexto grado —señaló James.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Finn—. ¿Puedo ir viejo amigo?

Negué con la cabeza a Samuel lo más sutilmente posible, tratando de hacerle una señal, pero Finn había descansado su pesada manos sobre el hombro de Samuel, con la esperanza de que le devolviera el favor por invitarlo la otra noche a la fiesta.

—Claro —respondió Samuel —. Eso será divertido.

—¿Puedo ir también? —James preguntó.

Una vez más, negué con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres decir con Quinn? — Samuel preguntó de vuelta, frunciendo el ceño un poco, y perdiendo totalmente la señal que le di.

—Ella estará fuera toda la tarde —dijo James.

—Bueno, entonces, seguro. Los cuatro podemos salir.

Así fue como terminé pasando la tarde del sábado con dos deportistas calientes y un chico tierno, sensible del tipo atractivo. La chica en el boliche, que estaba repartiendo los zapatos de alquiler, me dijo al oído:

—¡Caramba! ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Suspiré.

—Una hermana que juega demasiados juegos.

Los tres chicos y yo volvimos a mi casa a las cuatro y media. Quinn debió haber llegado a casa justo antes que eso. Reconociendo el Toyota de James estacionado en frente de nuestra casa, se sentó en el porche, leyendo una revista y esperando. La mirada de asombro de la encargada de los bolos no era nada en comparación con la mirada de Quinn cuando los cuatro salimos del coche de Finn.

—Hey, estás en casa —dijo James a Quinn, sonriendo con facilidad mientras caminaba por el sendero.

Me di cuenta entonces de que Quinn había conocido a su oponente. Este no era un tipo que iba a estar abatido cuando lo dejaban plantado, siempre podía encontrar algo divertido que hacer. Aparentemente, Quinn se dio cuenta de esto también. Ella lo invitó a una película por la tarde, no una de película sólo para chicas.

Diez minutos después de que ella llegó a casa de la película, llamó a la puerta del baño.

—Estoy en casa. Tengo una pregunta, Rachel.

Abrí la puerta, mi boca llena de espuma de pasta de dientes.

—Cuando termines —dijo Quinn.

La cerré de nuevo, deseando haberme ido a la cama temprano. Cuando entré a su habitación, ella estaba sentada en su tocador, contemplando su cepillo para el cabello. La pequeña blusa tejida que llevaba debía ser nueva. Se veía totalmente fantástica en ella.

Se volvió hacia mí.

—Rachel, ¿Por qué Finn vino hoy?

—No lo sé. —Mi hermana me estudió, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. —Realmente no lo sé. Sólo se presentó.

Asintió levemente.

—Está tratando de volver conmigo.

—¿Es por eso que estás saliendo con James? —Le pregunté—. ¿Estás tratando de volver con Finn?

—Por eso fue al principio —admitió—. Ahora… —Ella se encogió de hombros y luego se echó a reír—. Tantos chicos y tan poco tiempo.

Hice una mueca. Ella lo vio.

—No te sulfures, Rachel —dijo ella, inclinándose para poder cepillarse el pelo desde la parte posterior de su cuello.

—¿Nunca te preocupa lastimar a la gente?

—¿Gente como quién?

—James.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás rápidamente. Su cabello volvió hacia atrás, reluciendo a la luz de la lámpara.

—Y Finn, y Mike —añadí, pero ella ya había oído el tono de mi voz.

—Oooh. ¿Sólo tenemos un pequeño-diminuto flechazo con James?

—Hemos —repetí—. Sólo puedo hablar por mí, y la respuesta es no.

—Bueno, creo que la respuesta puede ser…

—No —dije firmemente. Era la pura verdad. No había nada de pequeño diminuto, sobre mis sentimientos por James.

—¿Entonces, sientes pena por él? No lo olvides, Rachel, él me buscó primero. Él conoce el juego, todos los riesgos y todos los trucos. Cuando se trata de citas, James es toda una estrella en el equipo universitario.

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso?

—Te tomas todo tan en serio —dijo ella, riendo. Luego se inclinó hacia el espejo y estudió su barbilla—. Dios, espero que eso no sea un grano.

Y yo esperaba fervientemente que se tratara de un centenar de granos, luego me sentí mal. Por primera vez en mi vida, había dejado que un muchacho se interpusiera entre mi hermana y yo.

Quinn se apartó del espejo y se volvió hacia mí.

—Es gracioso, sabes. Justo cuando Finn aparece de nuevo, me doy cuenta de cuánto me gusta James.

—Divertido.

—El baile de otoño es la semana que viene. Supongo que tienes que cubrirlo para el periódico.

—Sí —dije, y volví a mi habitación.

—Finn y Mike sólo pueden permanecer por una hora, ya sabes, por el estúpido toque de queda de Beiste.

Cerré mi puerta con suavidad.

—Lo sé. Buenas noches.

—Afortunadamente, James puede estar afuera conmigo por siempre y siempre.

Con su por siempre y siempre me subí a la cama y apagué la lámpara.

—James es tan bello —Quinn continuó—. Y listo. Y cool.

Yo quería tirar la almohada sobre mi cabeza.

—Y elegante. Y un tipo de rico. Y… ¿Rachel? —Tiré la almohada sobre mi cabeza—. ¿Estoy hablando sola?

—Sí —grité de vuelta—. Buenas Noches.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en mi perfil.**_


	12. Chapter 12

El domingo en la tarde, una voz tan dulce como la de un hada me dijo en el teléfono:

—Hey, Rachel. ¿Puedes venir?

—¿Emma?

—Tenemos al gatito. ¿Puedes venir? ¿Traerías tu cámara?

—¡Mi turno! —Escuché—. ¡Dámelo, Emma!

—¡No, estoy hablando!

—¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno!

—¡Meggieeeeee! —Eso fue seguido de un aullido—. ¡Emma me rasguñó!

Un segundo aullido se unió al primero.

—¿Aló? —dije—. Hola…

—Hey —dijo James.

—Hey.

_Oh, grandioso,_ pensé, todo lo que dijo fue hola y mis mejillas ya están calientes.

—Tenemos el gatito.

—Eso escuché.

—Estoy de niñero —continuó.

—Y puedo decir que tienes todo bajo control.

Rió.

—Si quisieras venir, pelearían por ti tanto como por el gatito, y el pobre

Colmillo podría sobrevivir.

—Colmillo… bonito nombre.

—Me gusta.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Entonces ¿Quieres venir? —Preguntó—. Las chicas y yo podríamos recogerte y…

La voz de Quinn vino desde atrás.

—Yo la tomaré ahora —dijo—. Vi el identificador de llamadas.

—Quinn está aquí —le dije a James—, pidiendo hablar contigo.

—¿Rachel? Rachel, yo…

Quinn me quitó el teléfono de las manos.

—Hey, ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño un poco—. ¿Niñero? Bueno, si Rachel quiere ir, yo puedo llevarla. Déjame ver que está haciendo. —Presionó mute—. ¿Quieres ir a ver un gatito?

—Claro. —No quería decepcionar a Meg y Emma, y si Quinn estaba ahí, no tendría que preocuparme por estar a solas con James.

Quinn presionó el botón de mute.

—Estaremos ahí pronto.

Eso significó una hora. Al momento que llegamos a la casa de los Delancy, las chicas estaban locas por la espera. Cogieron mis manos y me llevaron a la cocina, donde se estaba quedando el gatito hasta que se acostumbrara a la casa.

El pequeño gato atigrado era muy dulce, y probablemente debía haberse llamado Fluffy en vez de Colmillo. Quinn y yo lo mimamos. Después las chicas querían llevarlo afuera para su sesión de fotos. Le pusieron un collar rosado y conectaron una cuerda larga a esto, ya que su jardín no estaba completamente cercado. Les encantaba molestarlo. Supuse que no faltaba mucho para que Colmillo se encontrara vestido con algo más que sólo el collar.

Meg llevó al gatito al patio, seguida de Emma con su cámara de Barbie, y yo con mi digital.

—Me encantaría algo de beber, James —escuché que decía Quinn mientras salíamos, y yo supe que ellos dos se quedarían dentro.

Emma y yo tomamos muchas fotos de Colmillo en el patio de piedra.

—Déjenme tomar algunas con ustedes sosteniéndolo —les dije a las niñas, estudiando el patio de los Delancy. La luz en la parte sombreada era demasiado azul, pero sabía que el sol brillante haría bizquear a las muchachas.

Como a unos veintitrés metros estaba un viejo arce que había dejado caer muchas de sus hojas antes de tiempo, haciéndolo un sutil filtro de sol. Apunté hacia él.

—Allá.

Con tres adorables objetivos, me aseguré de tomar unas buenas fotos, pero su constante movimiento las hacia tan desafiantes como el equipo de fútbol. Las niñas querían enseñarle algunos trucos a Colmillo, y el gatito estaba muy contento de perseguir un pedazo de cuerda. El problema era, que también le gustaba mucho perseguir hojas, pedazos de hierba, una mano en movimiento, y su propia cola.

Cuando Colmillo descubrió un hilo de cabello que se había salido de mi coleta, las niñas pensaron que era gracioso. Emma me saco el clip y todo el cabello cayó. Las niñas chillaron de la risa mientras Colmillo atacaba, se movía y masticaba.

Se lo pasé a Emma para que pudiera recoger mi cabello, pero Emma dejo ir al gatito, justo cuando una ardilla pasaba corriendo. Colmillo se fue, y en un segundo él estaba arriba del árbol. No dejo de escalar hasta que estuvo muy arriba.

Las niñas y yo nos levantamos volando y nos apresuramos a la base del arce. El viejo árbol tenía millones de ramas yendo en diferentes direcciones, haciendo muy fácil para un gato pequeño subir. La parte no-tan-fácil sería la bajada.

—Aquí, Colmillo. Aquí, gatito, gatito.

Al principio el gatito no nos prestaba atención. Estaba fascinado por las aves que volaban a la misma altura que él. Pero después de unos minutos, tal vez cuando se hizo claro que la ardilla había huido y los pájaros no querían ser sus amigos, el gatito nos miró, con su grave cara redonda.

—Aquí, Colmillo. Aquí, gatito, gatito.

Colmillo fácilmente puso una pata fuera, se puso nervioso, y la recogió. Hizo lo mismo durante dos minutos, entonces empezó a llorar, lo que hizo llorar a Meg y Emma.

—Él está bien —dije—. Está bien. Sólo está un poquito asustado, eso es todo.

Justo cuando dije eso, Colmillo lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez se resbaló y cayó 15 centímetros. Parte de su cuerda se atoró en una de las ramas.

_Oh, Dios_, pensé, se va a colgar.

—Vayan por James —les dije, tratando de mantener mi voz bajo control. Agarrando la rama más baja, empecé a escalar.

Meg corrió a la casa, gritando. Emma se quedó a un lado del árbol, sollozando.

—Todo va a estar bien, Emma.

No había llegado muy lejos cuando descubrí que había una razón para que el árbol perdiera muchas de sus hojas temprano, partes de él están pudriéndose.

Tuve que sentir mi camino por cada rama, probando antes de poner mi peso en ella. Muchas de las ramas se rompieron inquietantemente.

Estaba a unos seis metros de altura, pero aún a algunos metros bajo el gato, cuando escuché el golpe de la puerta de atrás de la casa.

Meg corrió hacia nosotros, gritando y señalándome. Vi a James parado en el patio durante un momento, perplejo, entonces se dio cuenta que era yo la que estaba en el árbol y vino corriendo.

—¿Qué haces allá arriba? —Gritó—. ¿Cogiendo ardillas? —Alcanzando la base, paró y miró detenidamente arriba de mí—. Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Deberías haberme llamado apenas el gato comenzó a subir.

—¿Para qué escales el árbol con un solo brazo?

—Rachel, la mitad de este arce está podrido. Hemos estado esperando a los de servicios de árboles para que lo tiren.

—Bueno, cuando acabe tal vez ya no los necesites —dije. Deslicé mi pie del tronco, probando una rama que hizo mucho ruido al romperse, después probé con otra.

Estaba asustada, pero sabía que no podía soportar ver a un gatito colgado.

Finalmente, Colmillo estaba a mi alcance. Estirando mi mano, desenganche la cuerda enredada, después lo agarré.

Aterrorizado, el gatito hundió sus pequeñas garras en mi brazo. Lo jalé hacia abajo y lo sostuve junto al pecho, hablándole, tratando de calmarlo.

Agarrando la bola de pelos con una mano y el tronco del árbol con la otra, despacio comencé a bajar.

—Con cuidado —suplicó James.

Yo estaba a unos doce metros del suelo cuando Colmillo se dio cuenta que estaba cerca, cerca para un gato, supongo. Liberándose de un tirón, se trepó a una rama lateral, pero perdió el equilibrio. Por un momento colgó de sus patas delanteras, luego se dejó caer, torciendo su cuerpo en el aire, aterrizando diestramente en cuatro patas. Orgulloso de sí mismo, el gatito salió corriendo.

Las niñas gritaron y corrieron tras él.

James permaneció debajo del árbol.

—Por favor, ten cuidado, Rachel —dijo, con su cara vuelta hacia mí.

—Oye, he subido un bosque de arboles en mi… —¡Crrrack!

En un momento estaba mirando hacia abajo a James. Al siguiente, un borrón de hojas voló por el suelo y subió rápidamente a mi encuentro. Mi caída terminó con un fuerte golpe. Me quedé tirada allí, aturdida, consciente de ramas de árbol y hojas en un montón a mí alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? Rachel, ¿Estás bien?

La voz de James era apagada, venía de debajo de mí… Él había amortiguado mi caída.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Dije, tratando de levantarme rápidamente y clavando mi codo fuertemente en sus costillas.

—Umph.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Lo siento mucho, espero no haberte lastimado —le dije, entonces presioné mi rodilla en su abdomen.

—Ay.

—¡Oh, no! —Rápidamente rodé hacia un lado y caí sobre su brazo, el fracturado.

—¡Rachel!

—¡Tu brazo! Oh, Dios, ¡Lastimé tu brazo!

—¡Rachel, detente! —Su mano izquierda me sujetaba todavía—. No te muevas, simplemente no te muevas hasta que podamos averiguar dónde está cada cosa.

Me quedé muy quieta. Podía oír el corazón de James. Podía sentir su respiración.

Su mano se relajó contra mi espalda. La última vez que había estado tan cerca de él, todo lo que podía pensar era si había roto la cámara de la escuela. Ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era James.

Luego empezó a sacudirse, estaba riéndose. Me deslicé fuera de él y ambos nos sentamos.

—Bueno, ahora tengo un moretón en mi trasero que va a lucir como un ramillete de pansies —dijo—, lo que nos iguala. —Extendió la mano y sacó una ramita de mi pelo—. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —Preguntó, sin dejar de reír, alargó su mano para quitar un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

De repente se detuvo. Sólo... se detuvo.

Lo miré a los ojos. Eran azul otoñal, tan llenos de luz como el cielo. Sabía que debía mirar hacia otro lado… sabía que mis ojos le decían secretos que él no debía saber, pero seguí mirándolo. Su mano se quedó donde estaba, medio tocando mi mejilla.

Vi a James tragar saliva. Con un dedo, suavemente tocó mis labios. Retiró un poco su mano. Tragó de nuevo. Con un solo dedo, me tocó muy ligeramente, trazó mi boca. Su rostro se acercó cada vez más al mío.

—¡Ya lo tenemos! —Meg gritó—. Ya lo tenemos.

James y yo retrocedimos, y las niñas dejaron caer sus vientres encima de nosotros.

—¡Todo el mundo salté en las hojas! —Emma dijo, arrojando puñados de ellas en el aire. El gatito se trepó, disfrutando el paisaje de cuerpos derrumbados y ramas de árboles.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera? —Quinn gritó. Volviendo la cabeza, vi que ella estaba parada en el patio, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí.

Me levanté con dificultad.

—Colmillo se quedó atorado en el árbol. Tuve que destrabarlo… no con mucha gracia —añadí.

James se levantó y se sacudió. Me acerqué a donde había dejado mi cámara y pinza para el pelo. No queriendo mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, definitivamente no queriendo mirar a mi hermana, hice lo único que podría hacerme sentir medio normal. Empecé a revisar las fotos que había tomado. Pero realmente no estaba viendo las imágenes digitales. Todo lo que veía eran los ojos de James.

Lo único que sentía era el ligero toque de su dedo en mis labios.

—Mantengan a Colmillo lejos del árbol, niñas —les dijo James a sus hermanas.

Cuando los miré, la mitad de la boca de James se alzó en una sonrisa irónica—.

Es mejor mantener a Rachel lejos de él, también —añadió, luego se dirigió hacia el patio. James y Quinn volvieron al interior.

Emma y Meg le dijeron a Colmillo cuan travieso era, entonces Meg dijo:

—Tengo sed.

—Yo también —dijo Emma.

—Vamos por un poco de jugo. ¿Rachel?

—¿Eh? Oh. Muy bien. —Seguí a las niñas y a Colmillo.

Cuando entramos a la casa me sentí aliviada al encontrar la cocina vacía y las dos puertas que conducían al resto de la casa, cerradas. Me sentía extraña, casi temblorosa. Mis dedos no funcionaban bien. Emma me miró con curiosidad cuando derramé el jugo en su vaso.

Las chicas y yo estábamos tomando nuestras bebidas, con el agotado Colmillo echado sobre mis pies, cuando oí pasos entrando a la sala de al lado.

—Entonces —dijo Quinn, su voz estaba excediéndose—, ¿Estamos saliendo?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —James replicó.

Meg y Emma volvieron sus cabezas, mirando hacia la puerta de la estancia.

—¿Estás saliendo conmigo o no? —Quinn demandó.

—¿No es obvio? —Preguntó James.

—¡Es obvio para mí que te gusta coquetear!

Hubo un largo silencio, y Meg preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Qué significa coquetear?

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una buena respuesta, la voz de James intervino:

—No estoy ciego, Quinn. ¡Tú coqueteas incluso más que yo!

—No bajo un árbol, ¡No lo hago!

Mi mano apretó mi vaso.

Oí a alguien caminando de ida y vuelta. James yendo y viniendo.

—Juegas muy bien el juego, Quinn —dijo—, pero no se requiere mucho para preocuparte.

¿Qué se preocupe? ¿Ése era el plan?

—Lo que me preocupa —respondió Quinn—, es con quién estás coqueteando.

Ella es muy inocente, James, muy ingenua y vulnerable. No quiero ver su corazón roto. ¿Entiendes?

Yo entendí. Mis mejillas ardían.

—Creo que —Emma le dijo a Meg—, coquetear significa jugar al aire libre.

—Vamos a salir ahora —les dije a las niñas.

—¡James! —Gritó Meg—. ¿Qué significa coquetear?

Hubo un largo y horrible silencio. Se oyeron pasos y la puerta entre la cocina y la estancia se abrió. Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá de cuero.

James, llenó el marco de la puerta, se asomó para vernos, primero a las niñas, luego a mí. Me obligué a devolverle la mirada. Su boca era una línea recta, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

Sabía que mis mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate. Volteándome, recogí los vasos de jugo, y los puse en el fregadero.

—Emma pensó que significaba jugar al aire libre —le dije.

Oí a James tomar una respiración profunda y soltar el aire lentamente.

—Eso significa jugar fuera de las líneas, Emma.

—¿Cómo fuera del terreno de juego?

—Como fuera del terreno de juego —respondió en voz baja.

Recogí al gatito.

—Colmillo y yo vamos de nuevo al jardín. ¿Quieren venir, niñas?

Me fui sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en mi perfil.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Durante los siguientes tres días mantuve un bajo perfil, mi cara en un libro de texto, detrás de mi cámara, o pegada a la pantalla de la computadora. Supuse que si podía abarrotar lo suficiente de palabras o imágenes mi cerebro, no quedaría ni un espacio para James. Evité a Quinn. Evité el almuerzo en la cafetería y pasar por algún sitio cercano a la taquilla de Quinn y al estadio de fútbol. No contestaba el teléfono.

* * *

El miércoles, colocamos el papel en el lecho a las cuatro de la tarde como de costumbre. Tina consiguió que su mamá la recogiera poco después, para ver una película en D.C. de la clase que le gustan a su mamá. Kurt tenía una cita para un corte de cabello. Matt y los otros vagaron sin rumbo, hasta que sólo quedamos Mercedes, Samuel y yo.

Samuel escribía rápido en la esquina de la oficina del periódico. Mercedes se sentó en silla junto a mí, y la empujó más cerca.

—¿Cómo está todo? —Me preguntó.

Mantuve mis ojos en las fotos del grupo de teatro proyectadas en la pantalla delante de mí.

—Bien.

—Has estado callada, —ella dijo.

—Bueno, he tenido mucho trabajo.

—Siempre tienes mucho trabajo, Rachel, pero hay una clase de felicidad en la forma en que pasas de una cosa a otra. Y eso es lo que desapareció.

Miré hacia abajo a mi teclado.

—Todo volverá, —dije—. Sólo necesito estar tranquila hasta que… — me encogí de hombros, porque mis sentimientos hacia James nunca terminarían.

—Hasta que ya no necesite más estar tranquila.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Okay. Sabes que me gusta escucharte. Tienes mi número celular, —dijo y se fue.

Yo conseguiría pasar por esto, me dije a mi misma, y trabajé duro en las fotos del ensayo del club de teatro, deteniéndome sólo un momento para examinar a Santana, la antigua novia de James, coqueteando con la cámara. Falsa, pero muy bonita.

_¡Idiota!_ Le dije a su foto, pasándola.

—Estas murmurando contigo misma, Rachel, —Me dijo Samuel.

—Esta es una democracia, tengo derecho.

Él sonrió y se acercó, tomando la silla que Mercedes había dejado vacante.

—¿Podemos hablar?

_Oh, no, no más preguntas_.

—Depende ¿Cuál sea el tema?

—Tina.

Dejé de trabajar en las fotos frente a mí.

—Está bien.

—Intento decidir si preguntarle o no que vaya conmigo al baile.

—¿Y tú me estas preguntando a mí un concejo? Samuel, sabes que soy tan boba sobre chico-y-chica como tú. —Pensé por un momento—. En realidad, más boba.

—Pero eres una chica, —me dijo—. Y yo un chico. Así que entre nosotros debemos ser capaces de resolverlo.

Me reí. No había reído en tres días y se sentía bien.

—Supongo que sí, — agregue—. ¿Así que cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres llevarla?

—Oh, ¡Sí!

—Así que entonces, ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

—Me da miedo asustarla de algún modo.

Deslicé el mouse atrás y adelante, haciendo a la flecha ir por toda la pantalla.

—Cuando estas alrededor de ella, cuando están solos tú y ella, ¿Alguna vez actúa como si estuviera lejos?

—No. No, es solo que… —él pasó una mano por su cabello rizado.

—¿Solo qué?

—De verdad me gusta, Rachel. Realmente, de verdad me gusta. En serio.

—De verdad —dije, sonriendo, pero podía sentir las lágrimas detrás de mis ojos. Era tan sincero. Sus sentimientos estaban más cercanos a un amor verdadero que cualquiera de esos atletas con montones de experiencias en ser infieles—. Entonces creo que debes aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Pero así está la cosa, —dijo—, prefiero estar a su alrededor como sólo un amigo a nada en absoluto. Y si la ahuyento…

—Pienso que si ahuyentas a Tina, lo superara. Tal vez no tan pronto como te gustaría, pero finalmente lo hará. Y todo el tiempo, yo estaré ahí como tu amiga.

Gabriel me miró, entonces sonrió, sus ojos cálidos y azules.

—Se que lo harás, Rachel. ¡Gracias! —Él me dio un tímido abrazo rápidamente, entonces se puso de pie.

—Mejor pregúntale pronto. Ya estamos a miércoles y la gente usa ropa elegante.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Caminarás a casa?

—Sí, pero más tarde. Tengo muchos más trabajo que quiero hacer.

—Voy a cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, —dijo, entonces junto sus cosas y se fue.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró. Presioné mis manos contra mi cara. Una lagrima rodo (solo una), y eso era debido a que, al apretar mis ojos con fuerza, una de las lagrimas se fue por el camino equivocado. No iba a llorar.

En los siguientes veinte minutos trabajé en las fotos de teatro, entonces fui a mi casillero, conseguí ser reprendida por un maestro, quien me recordó que los estudiantes supuestamente no deben estar en el edificio, y después me marché.

El equipo de fútbol todavía debía estar practicando porque había autos en el estacionamiento de estudiantes. Caminé rápido.

Se avecinaba una tormenta. El viento se había levantado y una masa de nubes púrpuras se acercaba desde el oeste. Se sentía bien mi cabello agitándose alrededor de mi cabeza.

Pensé en que se podía sentir bien el granizo cayendo con fuerza sobre mí, algunas veces las tormentas externas eran el único alivio para las tormentas internas.

—Rachel. ¡Rachel! ¡Tierra a Rachel!

Me detuve entre un SUV de color granate y un deportivo de color lima.

—James.

Él empezó a avanzar rodeando el carro, entonces se detuvo, como si sintiera mi rechazo y supiera que yo quería que ese carro quedara entre nosotros. Él me estudió por un momento.

—¿Cómo estás? —Me preguntó.

—Bien. ¿Cómo está Colmillos?

—Creciendo. Lo hemos mantenido lejos del árbol, hasta el momento.

—Bien.

— Rachel, escucha, yo…

—Tienes un nuevo yeso, —lo interrumpí. La manera que dijo mi nombre, con delicadeza, como un chico que sabe que estaba hablando a una chica que era inocente, vulnerable, absurdamente ingenua… como un chico que iba a pedir disculpas por el mejor momento de mi vida. No podía soportarlo. —El yeso parece más cómodo, —le dije.

—Este es más pequeño, —replicó—. Puedo pasarlo por la manga.

—Bien.

— Rachel, no te he visto por varios días. —Hizo una pausa, como si esperara que le diera una explicación. Yo sólo me quedé ahí de pie, dejando mi cabello flotar alrededor.

—Supongo que estabas fuera anoche, cuando pasé.

—Sí.

—Y la noche anterior.

—Sí.

—Te vas a casa ahora.

—Sí.

—Te puedo llevar.

—No.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire entre nosotros, enormes como una señal de carretera, una que decía SÓLO SALIDA.

—Yo, mm, me gusta caminar, — agregué, intentando no sonar tan forzada.

—Pero se avecina una tormenta, —señaló.

—Me gustan las tormentas. También.

—Ya veo.

—Adiós. —Caminé rápidamente y estaba contenta de oír a alguien llamando el nombre de James, de manera que no sentí sus ojos en mi espalda.

Justamente había alcanzado el final del camino de la entrada a la escuela cuando un Hyundai rojo paró a mi lado. El conductor bajo la ventana.

—Raaach-el. ¡Mi fotógrafa favorita!

_No necesitaba esto justo ahora_. Pensé. Pero dije en voz alta:

—Hola, Finn.

—¿Has estado trabajando en el periódico? —Me preguntó. —¿Cómo está quedando la página deportiva?

—Bien.

—¿Estará saliendo el viernes?

—Sí.

—No puedo esperar para verlo.

_Y laminarla en un cuadro_, pensé.

—Acabo de salir de la práctica de fútbol.

—Bien.

—Fue genial. La entrenadora parecía muy contenta hoy.

—Me alegro de oírlo.

—Creo que finalmente estamos poniendo las piezas juntas.

—Genial.

—Oye, ¿Qué tal un viaje a casa? —Me preguntó—. Tu cabello parece un tornado —añadió con una sonrisa.

El viento estaba aumentando. Sentí la primera gota de lluvia salpicando mi brazo. Sería un largo y mojado viaje caminando a casa.

—En realidad, eso estaría bien.

Finn tiró del freno de emergencia, saltó de su coche y no de manera espectacular, tomó la pila de libros de mis manos, y los llevo junto a él al otro lado. Lo seguí. Oí un coche de tracción por detrás de Finn. Él lo evadió, luego se inclinó para "ayudarme" con mi cinturón de seguridad.

—Gracias, ya lo tengo.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a mi lado, mientras el coche de atrás presionaba la bocina. Cuando se hubo abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, él empezó a hablarme de la práctica, entrando en detalles que sólo el entrenador, o tal vez su madre y su abuela, querrían oír. El conductor detrás de nosotros, finalmente se rindió. Cuando el auto giró a la derecha, miré y vi a James arrojar una mirada en mi dirección.

Finn habló todo el camino a casa, luego estacionó el coche delante de mi casa y hablamos un poco más. Cuando tomó un respiro, tomé la manija de la puerta.

—Rachel, espera —dijo—. Tengo algo que preguntarte. ¿Irías al baile?

—¿Yo…? ¿Qué?

—¿Irías al baile?

—¿Contigo?

—Por supuesto, yo sólo te puedo llevar durante la primera hora. Ya sabes las reglas del entrenador. Pero yo estaba pensando que podría ser perfecto. Podríamos ir juntos, y luego, después de mi partida, puede permanecer ahí y tomar fotos.

Me senté de nuevo en el asiento. Sorprendentemente, su idea tenía algún sentido. Podría ir al baile con una cita. Podría usar el vestido que había estado guardando para una ocasión especial. Entonces podría dejar a mi cita sin que se molestara, y yo sería libre para tomar fotos.

¿Era este otro intento de llegar a Quinn? ¿O estaba simplemente tratando de mantener su orgullo, con una cita para el baile, con una chica que estaría dispuesta a acompañarlo durante una hora y no esperar nada más? Decidí que no me importaba. Esto lo ayudaba y esto me ayudaba, y no estábamos engañándonos entre nosotros. No estábamos haciendo daño a nadie.

—Yo estaba pensando que podría llevarte a cenar primero —dijo—. Podríamos ir al puerto.

—Oh, no tienes que hacer eso —le dije.

—Pero me gustaría hacerlo —dijo—. Me encanta salir a comer fuera.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno... está bien. ¡Está bien!

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Quinn necesitaba prestado un poco de papel, vio mi vestido largo colgando de un gancho en el interior de la puerta de mi armario. Ella lo bajó y se puso el vestido sobre ella, mirándose en el espejo.

El vestido era de un oscuro rosado satinado, con una falda larga y blusa de tirantes que dejaba un poco de los hombros y gran parte de mi espalda desnuda. Me había enamorado de él durante las rebajas de después de graduación el año pasado y lo había comprado en uno de mis momentos de debilidad con Quinn, diciéndome a mí misma que con el tiempo, cada vez que lo fuera a usar, sería una ganga.

—Rojo sería más sorprendente —dijo.

—Pero este es el color que amo —le contesté.

—¿Qué zapatos vas a llevar? —Colgó el vestido, y comenzó a salir de mi armario.

—No lo sé. Hasta ahora, no había planeado vestirme para el baile.

Ella estaba fuera en un instante. Oí un deslizamiento de cajas en su armario, luego regresó con un par de zapatos plateados con una curva y altura increíbles.

—Wow. ¿Los he visto antes?

—Probablemente no. Ellos nunca combinaron con nada de lo que me he puesto, pruébatelos.

Me quité mis sandalias. ¡Zapatos de Princesa! Mis pies parecían fabulosos en ellos.

—¡El vestido, también, tonta!

Mientras lo hacía, yo la escuchaba hurgando en el baño de la vanidad.

Trajo tres esmaltes y los puso junto al vestido.

—Este, creo, "Puesta de sol rosa"—dijo—, aunque debes probar todos ellos para estar segura. El color puede ser tan engañoso. Diferentes marcas de esmalte pueden reflejar la luz de fondo de diferentes maneras.

Me estaba preparando con tanto cuidado como yo hacía con una fotografía.

—¿Qué vas hacer con tu pelo? —Me preguntó.

—No sé.

—Puedes levantarlo, poniendo algunas piezas a lo largo —dijo ella, poniendo los esmaltes de uñas en mi escritorio—. Y creo que… sí… rositas. Demasiado dulce para mí, pero va contigo. Me pregunto lo difícil que será conseguir rosas que coincidan con tu vestido... No, no, ¡Blancas! —Ella empezó a levantar el pelo en trozos, sosteniéndolo por encima de mi cabeza—. Las blancas harán que tu cabello se vea más oscuro y rico. ¡Perfecto!

Dejó caer el pelo y dio un paso atrás.

—Creo que deberías hacerte un peinado profesional. Ha sido mi experiencia que hacerlo quedarse arriba, y lograr que las cosas permanezcan en él, nunca funciona, cuando lo haces tú misma.

—¿No es caro?

—Obtienes lo que pagas, Rachel —ella dijo—. No pasaría nada si una sola vez todos en la escuela ven que puedes lucir mejor.

—¿Y puedo usar estos zapatos?

—Debes usarlos —dijo—, a pesar de que te harán más alta que Samuel — añadió con un leve—: Bueno, ese es su problema.

—Creo que Samuel va con Tina.

—¿Samuel y Tina? ¿Con quién vas a ir tú?

—Voy con Finn.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Por un momento, tuve miedo de que los zapatos mágicos fueran a desaparecer, luego se sentó en mi cama mirándome pensativa.

—Por supuesto, estarán juntos sólo una hora —dijo.

—Así es. Funciona de maravilla. Cuando vuelva a casa, voy a tomar fotos.

Pero primero iremos al puerto a cenar —pensé que tenía que añadirlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza como si entendiera.

—Probablemente a Phillips. A él le encanta la comida de Phillips.

—A mí también.

Contempló sus uñas, moviendo los dedos, luego dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo.

—Ten cuidado, Rachel.

Me saqué los maravillosos zapatos.

—¿Cuidado con qué?

—¡Rachel, debes ver lo que está haciendo Finn! Es obvio. Él te está utilizando para llegar a mí.

—No te preocupes. Es solo que Finn y yo necesitábamos una cita. Y no me importa escuchar cosas de fútbol, y…

—¿Estás diciendo que nunca lo escuchaba? ¿Estás diciendo que nunca me gustó comer en Phillips, incluso si es una casa de cangrejos ruidosa y totalmente anti romántica?

Parecía un poco sensible en este momento.

—Escúchame, Quinn. Este es uno de esos acuerdos que funcionan convenientemente para nosotros dos. Esto no significa que Finn y yo estamos calientes por el otro, nosotros definitivamente no lo estamos.

—Mmm —fue todo lo que dijo.

A medida que salía de la habitación, le pregunté:

—¿Dónde debería hacerme el peinado?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cada lugar que conozco es caro.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en mi perfil.**_


	14. Chapter 14

El viernes por la noche, como un jugador bien entrenado, mantuve los ojos en el campo en cada segundo del juego. Durante los tiempos de espera cuando los jugadores estaban al margen, revisé mis fotos, evitando incluso echar un vistazo a James. Al medio tiempo, Meg, Emma, y el Dr. Delancy me cogieron en el puesto de perritos calientes.

Finn había enviado un mensaje a través de Samuel antes del partido, diciendo que estábamos invitados a la fiesta de fútbol, que se celebraba en la casa de Mike.

Después del partido, me encontré con Finn en el estacionamiento y le dije que estaba demasiado cansada para ir.

Apoyó su pesada mano sobre mi hombro.

—Estoy hecho polvo, también. Vamos a tu casa y veamos la televisión.

—¿Así puedes estar ahí cuando Quinn llegue a casa? —Pregunté. Por supuesto, era posible que él realmente estuviera agotado, pero había estado suficientes veces sentada en el sofá con él—. No creo que sea una buena idea, Finn.

—¿No?

—Esta fiesta es una cosa de equipo, y tú eres el capitán del equipo. Debes estar allí.

Consideró mi argumento.

—Incluso si es sólo por un corto tiempo, debes estar allí por los chicos. Y si te vas a casa temprano, eso está bien. Será un buen ejemplo.

Sonrió.

—Das buenos consejos, Rachel.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Siempre estás cuidando de mí. Siempre estás pensando en lo que es bueno para mí como jugador. —Había una extraña especie de calidez en la voz de Finn—.¡Eres mi mejor fan! —Me dio un abrazo de esos qua hacen crujir los huesos, levantándome sobre mis pies.

Cuando se movió, vi a varios miembros del equipo mirar en nuestra dirección.

Eché un vistazo hacia ellos, y mis ojos se encontraron con James, observándome por encima del hombro de mi hermana.

Mercedes me dejó en casa, luego ella, Samuel, y Tina fueron a la fiesta. Por la sonrisa en el rostro de Samuel, me di cuenta que tenía una cita para el baile de mañana por la noche.

* * *

El sábado a las 5:30 p.m., sonó el timbre.

—Ya voy yo por ti, cariño —dijo mi padre, dejando su revista.

—Gracias. —Abrí la bolsa de la cámara sobre una mesa de la sala familiar para asegurarme de que tenía pilas de repuesto y tarjetas de memoria.

—Hola, Finn, —llamé sin volverme—. Estoy empacando. Por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme de que nada se moje. Es una noche absolutamente perfecta.

—Sí. Lo es.

Al sonido de la voz de James, me enderecé. ¿Por qué siempre viene tan temprano? Sólo no parecía poder acogerse al horario de Quinn. _¡Él me volvería loca!_

Me obligué a dar la vuelta lentamente, como si hubiera sido Finn. En su traje oscuro, James parecía cinco años mayor y absolutamente magnífico. Ninguno de nosotros podía pensar en nada que decir. Mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro, nos quedamos tan quietos como maniquíes en un escaparate. Tal vez eran los tacones altos, pero me sentí mareada.

—Lo siento, Finn —dijo mi padre, rompiendo el hechizo—. Estaba seguro de que eras James.

—Es él, papá. Me equivoqué.

—Es que hay muchos como tú —dijo mi padre continuando en tono de disculpa.

James se rió secamente.

—Entiendo, Sr. Berry. Este lugar es una pista de aterrizaje regular para los chicos.

—Más y más —dijo mi padre, y luego regresó a su silla y se escondió detrás de su revista.

—Estás aquí muy temprano para Quinn, sabes.

—Ya lo sé —respondió James.

Recogí el mando a distancia del televisor y se lo tendí a él. Él no lo tomó de inmediato.

—Te ves... bien, Rachel.

—Gracias. —El timbre volvió a sonar—. Ya voy yo, papá.

Abrí la puerta y dejé entrar a otro tipo de gran aspecto con un traje.

—¡Wow! — Exclamó Finn—. ¡Wow! ¡Raaach-eeeelll!

Me eché a reír. La reacción de Finn era un poco exagerada y fuerte, pero tenía la intención de ser amable, y yo tenía una necesidad desesperada de algunos elogios y aliento.

—Entra mientras cojo mi bolsa de la cámara y el bolso. Ah, y mis zapatos para correr. Después de bailar voy a merodear en algo distinto a estos —le dije, levantando la falda para que pudiera verlos.

Silbó con aprecio, y me reí de nuevo, y lo conduje a la sala de estar.

—Me gustan las rosas en el pelo —dijo.

—¡Gracias! —Le estuve agradecida por darse cuenta. El salón definitivamente me hizo retrasar la búsqueda de mi cámara.

—Hola, señor Berry. Hola, James. —Tanto papá como James se pusieron de pie. Papá le estrechó la mano, y luego se retiró a su revista.

—¿No tiene Rachel un aspecto increíble? —Le dijo Finn a James.

—Sí.

—Muy diferente de cuando está tomando fotos en la línea lateral, ¿No?

James asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

—¿Recuerdas cuando James pasó por encima de ti en la pretemporada —me dijo Finn—, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta?

James ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, el tipo de gesto que podría rápidamente convertirse en una mueca.

—Bueno, si te hubiera visto así —agregó Finn con entusiasmo—. Te garantizo que él se hubiera dado cuenta.

—No necesariamente —dijo James.

Mis mejillas se pasaron de caliente a fuego caliente.

—Cuando estoy concentrado en el fútbol, todo lo que veo es el fútbol. No importa quién está allí… o cómo se vea.

—Finn, estoy hambrienta. Vamos.

—¡Lo que tú digas, preciosa!

Llevaba mis zapatos de correr y el monedero de cuentas de fantasía (el monedero de cuentas de Quinn), y no discutí cuando Finn insistió en llevar mi bolsa de la cámara a su coche.

En el momento en que nos encontrábamos estacionados en un garaje del centro junto a Harborplace, tuve la certeza de que Finn estaba disfrutando de una entusiasta y enérgica noche. Así que supuse que era una suerte que estuviéramos comiendo en un lugar turístico, en lugar de en un restaurante a la luz de las velas y con manteles blancos. Familias, parejas y grupos de personas con etiquetas de visitante de una convención se alineaban junto a la puerta de Phillips.

Decidimos esperar por una mesa en el patio al aire libre. Con el nombre de Finn en la lista de recepción y una espera de cuarenta y cinco minutos, caminamos por el ancho paseo marítimo de ladrillo que corría a lo largo del puerto, haciendo una pausa para sentarnos en un banco de vez en cuando.

Hablamos de fútbol, y fútbol, y fútbol (la NFL, la universidad, la escuela secundaria), Finn llevaba gran parte de la conversación.

Mientras caminábamos, miré hacia el agua, su sedosa superficie púrpura empezaba a motearse con las luces de los pequeños barcos de recreo. Un barco de Brasil estaba atracado a un lado del puerto, los marineros nos miraban y saludaban.

El taxi acuático tocó la bocina y se deslizó fuera de su muelle. Dejando atrás los restaurantes y pequeñas tiendas, los rascacielos haciendo largos patrones por la luz. Sólo tres veces (de acuerdo, cuatro, quizá cinco) me pregunté cómo sería caminar por un lugar tan romántico con Finn.

Cuando regresamos al restaurante, tuvimos que esperar cinco minutos más, pero nos dieron una mesa fabulosa en el otro extremo del patio. Grandes contenedores de hormigón llenos de flores nos separaban de la gente que caminaba por el paseo marítimo. Durante unos minutos miré a la gente y a los barcos más allá de ellos. No necesitaba mirar el menú, yo siempre pedía lo mismo.

—Siempre tienen lo mismo —dijo Finn, y me reí. Se volvió para ver si había un camarero a la vista—. Hey, mira quién está aquí.

Lo sabía antes de mirar, y supuse que había sido idea de Quinn. A cuarenta metros de distancia, ella y James estaban sentados. Ella tenía que venir, también, aunque esto fuera _"totalmente poco romántico"._

Temprano en la mañana, había visto su vestido negro sobre la cama, pero no lo había visto en ella. Sí, yo lucia "bien" incluso muy bonita, pero si Quinn hubiera caminado cerca del bote brasileño. La tripulación hubiera abandonado el barco.

Me giré para ver la reacción de Finn ante ella. Él rápidamente, de alguna manera culpable, giró sus ojos a mí.

—El mejor lugar en la ciudad para comer—él dijo, luego empezó una discusión sobre comida con tanto entusiasmo como cuando hablaba de fútbol.

Hicimos nuestro pedido y la sopa de cangrejo llegó inmediatamente, cuando estábamos cuchareando la deliciosa sopa, Finn dijo con una voz que era usualmente seria en él:

—Rachel eres tan buena para mí.

Sonreí con inquietud. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Estoy tan agradecido haberte encontrado.

—¿Perdón?

—Es tan gracioso —él dijo—. Realmente pensé que quería a Quinn.

Bajé mi cuchara.

—Ambas son increíbles —Finn continuó, luego dirigió una mirada a mi hermana—. Quiero decir ella es preciosa… ¡Es sexy! —Él desvió sus ojos lejos de ella—. Pero es mucho más fácil estar contigo.

_¡Fácil!. _

La mesera retiró nuestros tazones de sopa y trajo la ensalada.

—Tú realmente me entiendes Rachel —Finn siguió—. Conoces suficiente sobre el fútbol para apreciar mi talento. Entiendes completamente el estrés bajo el que estoy. Haces lo que puedes para ayudarme, y me gusta eso.

Él buscó mis dedos, pero yo fui más rápida que él, luego retiró la mano del tenedor que ahora blandía.

—Tú me pusiste primero —él siguió—, y no muchas chicas saben cómo hacer eso. — Fruncí el seño, pero él pareció no notarlo.—Ninguna de las bonitas —él agregó, y sacudió su cabeza.

Golpeé con mi tenedor la ensalada, aplastando un tomate.

—Eres increíble, Rachel ¡Creo… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti!

—Pero Finn…

—Eres la novia perfecta.

—Finn. Yo…

—La chica perfecta para un atleta como yo.

—Finn.

—Contigo, mis padres y la entrenadora Beiste ¿Cómo podría fallar? Esto no es sólo sobre esta noche, Rachel. Quiero que estés conmigo en cada paso del camino. Quiero que seas mi chica.

—¡Finn!

—¿Qué?

—Olvidaste preguntar qué es lo que yo quiero.

Él estuvo en silencio por un momento.

—Sólo lo asumí.

—Exacto.

Su rosto era una calabaza de color blanco.

—No entiendo.

—Escucha —dije—. No tenía idea que estuvieras pensando en mí de esta… esta confusa manera. Durante las pasadas semanas, pensé que me estabas prestando atención porque estabas tratando de llegar a Quinn.

—Y en el principio fue así —él respondió—. Eso es lo gracioso. James y yo hicimos un trato, porque yo pensé que quería a Quinn, y luego, repentinamente comprendí que ¡Tú eras la chica perfecta!

—James y tú… ¿Qué trato?

—Bueno, sabía que Quinn iba a estar imposible durante la temporada se fútbol. Sabes que tengo que rendir, Rachel. Tengo que hacer lo que Beiste dice. Tengo que…

—Conozco esa parte ¡Continua!

—Todos saben que si no prestas suficiente atención a Quinn, ella empieza a vagar. Y no había manera en que pudiera prestarle suficiente atención durante la temporada. Así que cuando James resultó herido y Santana lo botó, le pedí un favor. Le pedí que hiciera un esfuerzo más por el equipo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Continua —dije.

—Fue simple. Pretendí romper con Quinn, y él pretendió salir con ella.

—Él sólo está pretendiendo…

—Estaba —Finn me corrigió—. Estaba pretendiendo. Era tan fácil, quiero decir, si alguien sabe cómo llegar a una chica, ese es James. Diablos, si le ofrecieran una beca universitaria por eso James lo haría…

—Entendí tu punto —dije.

—Sólo necesitaba que la mantuviera ocupada, y luego, al final de la temporada, él iba a romper con ella, y yo la tendría de vuelta. Pero aquí esta lo gracioso — Finn continuo—. Ayer James me dijo que no podía seguir mintiendo de esta manera.

—¿Por qué?

—Él esté enamorado. ¡Pobre chico! Enamorado como yo nunca lo he estado.

Todos en el equipo lo notaron, quiero decir James está en otro mundo. Él ha perdido totalmente su enfoque. ¡Nunca había visto a un chico en una situación que lo superaba de esa manera! Así que lo saqué de su miseria. Le dije que podía tener a Quinn, seguro, ella es sexy.

Finn miró en su dirección. —Increíblemente sexy. —Él se sintió obligado a agregar: —Pero es demasiado problema.

Quería gritar, quería romper platos. Todo este tiempo, James y Finn habían estado jugando. James se había quemado con su propio juego, y dada la manera de coquetear de Quinn, el continuaría en ese estado. Mientras tanto, él me hizo miserable también. Y en cuanto a Finn, él obviamente estaba enamorado de Quinn y me quería para ser una _¡Maldita niñera de futbol!_

Luché para mantenerme calmada.

—Se te ocurrió pensar, Finn, ¿Qué el amor no es fácil? ¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar que el amor, el amor real, puede ser más difícil de encontrar, y mantener, que cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo una beca universitaria?

—No con alguien como tú —él dijo y buscó mi mano de nuevo. La retiré.—Eres una chica tan dulce Rachel.

—¿Dulce? ¿Inocente? ¿Ingenua? —Dije odiando la descripción.

—¡Sí! No sé por qué pensé que nunca saldría con una chica como tú.

Me levanté lentamente.

—Yo tampoco lo puedo imaginar —dije, luego tomé su ensalada y se la arrojé en la cabeza.

De las mesas a nuestro alrededor vino una brusca respiración. Finn me miró sin palabras. Tomé mi bolso y por la esquina de mi ojo vi a James y a Quinn mirándonos. James empezó a reír.

Caminé hacia su mesa, no podía hacer nada con su risa. Lo miré y el presionó sus labios juntos, tratando de tragarse la risa, pero era imposible. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Y el mío se estremecía también, pero con ira. Giré hacia mi hermana.

—Cuando comprendas que ha pasado, espero que me entiendas. —Luego tomé la ensalada de James y se la arrojé en la cabeza.

—Administrador, al patio al aire libre —una voz en el alto parlante dijo—, administrador, al patio al aire libre.

Miré alrededor rápidamente buscando una salida y entendí que no podría hacerlo sin encontrarme con el administrador. Levanté mi falda y subí torpemente los contenedores de flores y salí corriendo.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel para el baile en mi perfil…**_

_**Mañana capítulo final.**_


	15. Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor.**

He decidido, ya que mi perfil está muy lleno, que habrá un solo link por historia para los atuendos… este link los llevara a la colección de atuendo de dicha historia en mi página de Polyvore. De esta forma habrá más espacio en mi perfil para próximas historias.

Gracias por su apoyo en mis historias… Los Quiero.


	16. Chapter 15

No es fácil correr en zapatos de princesa. Quizás ese es el por qué Cenicienta dejó uno en el baile. Estaba lista para deshacerme de ellos en el puerto, pero Quinn usualmente pagaba mucho por sus zapatos, y no quería tener que hurgar en el fondo para mi cámara más de lo que ya lo había hecho en esta noche desastrosa.

Por supuesto, sabía que el administrador del restaurante sólo le habría puesto fin al vertido de la ensalada y me habría escoltado a la salida. Era de James de quien yo estaba escapando.

No me detuve a descansar hasta que llegué al acuario, donde encontré un banco, sobre el que me eché, asustando a las palomas. Quería gritar, pero no me permitiría llorar, _¡No lo haría_! En vez de eso, me senté sobre el banco e hice unos profundos ruidos al tragarme los sollozos que hicieron apartar a las palomas. Al final, saqué mi teléfono celular y presioné _"Casa"._

No hubo respuesta, así que traté con el celular de papá. Que como de costumbre, él no había recordado encender. Sabía que un taxi desde la ciudad a Lima, Ohio sería costoso, pero no podía quedarme acá un segundo más. Cogí un taxi.

Tan pronto como el taxi arrancó, también lo hicieron mis lágrimas. Ellas rodaron silenciosamente hasta que llegué a casa. Salté del auto y estaba sorbiendo por la nariz cuando justo el auto de papá entró por el camino de entrada. Papá se dirigió hacia mí, llevando un cubo de comida para llevar, pareciendo desconcertado. Esperé tranquilamente hasta que él abriera la puerta, después entré.

—Estás en casa temprano, —dijo él.

—Sí.

Hubo un largo silencio. Dejó el pollo sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Rachel? Dime que hacer, no sé cómo ayudar.

—No creo que puedas ayudar, papá. Ahora mismo, sólo quiero lavar mi cara y relajarme.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, me saqué el vestido y los zapatos, después removí las rosas de mi pelo. Había sido pegado de tal forma con esa cosa de la peluquería, que requirió tres champús para desenredarlo. Al final, me envolví en mi bata y salí a la terraza.

Papá pegó su cabeza a la puerta.

—¿Quieres compañía?

—No me importa.

—¿Qué tal un rollo untado con mantequilla?

Me reí un poco, y lo tomó como un sí, sacando su comida favorita y poniéndola sobre la mesa entre nosotros.

Nos sentamos en silencio, ambos mirando las estrellas. Él probablemente estaba imaginando una máquina que se dirigiera a Plutón. Yo deseaba estar en esa máquina.

—Papá, —dije al fin—, sé que esto va a sonar tonto. Quiero decir, mamá era tu esposa, no tu novia, pero… pero lo que necesito saber es, después de que muriera, ¿Cómo hiciste para dejar de pensar en ella? Lo que estoy preguntando es, si uno ama a alguien, y uno no puede tener a esa persona, ¿Cómo haces para sacártelo de la cabeza?

Mi padre se giró para mirarme, sorprendido.

—No lo haces.

—Oh, ¡Estupendo!

—Cariño, tu madre siempre estará en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. —Se detuvo, alzando la vista a las estrellas—. Pero no duele del modo en que solía hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo haces para que no duela tanto?

—En realidad, tú y Quinn lo hicieron. Con sólo mirarlas, preocuparme, amarlas, y de alguna manera, sin darme cuenta de ello, la cicatrización empezó. Supongo que aprendí de tu mamá. Ella tuvo una infancia difícil, pero ella sobrevivió porque siempre se enfocó en el afuera en vez del adentro. Se mantuvo fotografiando a los otros, se mantuvo centrada en los otros, en vez de ser arrastrada por lo que había sucedido en su vida.

Por un momento, escuché la voz de James el día que nos quedamos parados enfrente del casillero de Quinn: _Tienes lo que es importante. Tienes la forma de ver_ _de tu madre_.

Papá empujó el plato de rollos de mantequilla hacia mí. Alcancé uno. Cuando vi el alivio en su cara, me comí tres.

—Hay varios mensajes en el teléfono, —dijo.

Asentí, recogiendo el plato, y me fui dentro. Apoyándome en el mostrador de la cocina, escuché a Quinn, después a Finn, preguntar que estaba mal. James no preguntó… sólo dejó su número de celular. Borré los mensajes.

Papá tomó los sonidos del contestador automático como señal para entrar a la cocina. Lo vi limpiar una encimera que no necesitaba ser limpiada.

—Prometí que fotografiaría el baile, —dije.

Asintió calladamente.

—Nadie puede hacerlo tan bien como yo. Excepto, —agregué—, mamá podría hacerlo. Y ella lo haría, sin importar qué. ¿Puedes llevarme y recogerme después?

Mi padre sonrió.

—Ya lo sabes.

Me puse mi mejor par de jeans y una bonita camiseta ajustada _**(n/a: atuendo en polyvore).**_ Dejando caer mi pelo húmedo y ondulado, usé dos pequeños clips para mantenerlo apartado de mis ojos, luego tuve una repentina inspiración: una rosa de seda en cada lado.

_¡Muy_ _de_ _chica!_ Puse mi cámara digital en mi mochila, me dirigí a la puerta y después me detuve.

Había dejado los zapatos plateados al lado de mi escritorio; uno estaba parado, el otro estaba de lado. Eran fabulosos. Hacían a mis pies lucir fabulosos. Y había pasado mucho tiempo pintando mis uñas. Después de guardar mis zapatillas en la mochila, me deslicé en los zapatos de princesa_. ¡Listo!_

Mientras papá me llevaba a la escuela, me pregunté cómo iba a imaginar mi primera visión de James y Quinn. Me pregunté si Finn había ido sin una cita al baile, y si él y James olían a aderezo de ensalada.

—¿Tienes tu teléfono celular? —Preguntó papá, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del gimnasio.

—Sí. Un millón de gracias. Te llamaré cuando acabe.

Le dio a mi mano un apretón tímido, el que casi me hace llorar otra vez.

El comité del baile me saludó en la puerta.

—¡Yay! Ya está aquí.

—¡Nuestra propia paparazzi ha llegado!

Ya habían pasado cuarenta cinco minutos de baile, y el gimnasio, transformado por los brillantes adornos, palmeras modernas, y cuerdas de luces, estaba atestado de personas. La primera persona que vi fue Tina, luciendo fantástica en su vestido verde, bailando con Samuel. _Hey,_ _no_ _lucía_ _tan_ _mal_, pensé, _¡Así se_ _hace, Sam!_

Vi a Mercedes del otro lado de la pista con un chico alto, pensé que finalmente había conseguido que su novio universitario volviera a casa. Luego él se giró. Era el hermano de Finn, ese _"con mis cerebro que músculos"._ Ve por él, chica,

Vi a Kurt revoloteando entre la multitud. Sabía que tarde o temprano mis ojos iban a encontrar a James y Quinn. Retrocedí a un rincón oscuro, contenta por la protección de sus sombras, esperando verlos antes de que ellos me vieran.

—Buenas tardes, Berry.

—¡Entrenadora! —Exclamé. Beiste había buscado el mismo rincón oscuro—.Supongo que está aquí para mantener vigilados a sus chicos.

La asintió.

—Supongo que estás aquí para tomar fotos.

—Sí, señora. —Alcé la vista al gran reloj del gimnasio—. Sólo les quedan quince minutos.

—He decidido darles hasta las diez.

—¡Wow! Eso es muy amable de su parte.

—No, Berry, la palabra es resignada.

Asentí, y me descubrí sonriendo un poco. La entrenadora enseñaba ciencia a los novatos y siempre se refería a sus estudiantes femeninas como señorita fulana. Pero él me llamaba _`Berry´_, de la forma en que llamaba a James; _`Delancy´,_ o Finn; Hudson_´._ Me sentía parte del equipo.

—Así que supongo que necesitas ingresar a la oficina del periódico para recoger tus cámaras, —él dijo.

—La verdad es que dejé las cámaras de la escuela en el auto de fINN, así que traje la mía.

—Hudson esta por ahí, —me dijo, con una indicación de su cabeza.

Miré en la dirección que el entrenador indicó. Finn estaba inspeccionando la mesa de la comida como si no hubiera comido por días. Quinn estaba de pie junto a él.

Escaneé el área en busca de James. Luego Quinn, con esa pizca de telepatía que tenemos, se giró en mi dirección, buscando entre la gente. Cuando di un paso a la luz, ella me sonrió, y luego me cerró un ojo.

—Pusimos las cámaras en la oficina del periódico, —Beiste continuó, removiendo el enorme anillo de su cinturón, toqueteando la llave maestra—. Si pierdes estas llaves, Berry, probablemente sería mejor que dejaras el país.

—Volveré en un instante, Entrenadora.

Me dirigí a la oficina del periódico, preguntándome sobre el triangulo de Finn, Quinn, y James, deseando que no me viera envuelta en el melodrama que estaba a punto de venir. _Sólo focalízate en tus fotografías, Rachel _me dije a mi misma, mientras abría la puerta de la oficina.

Cerrándola suavemente tras de mí, deslice las llaves en mi bolsillo y me incliné contra la puerta. Con las luces apagadas, la luz de la luna brillaba a través de las ventanas en el lado opuesto de la habitación volviendo plata la enorme mesa donde nos reuníamos cada semana para esbozar nuestras ideas. Era reconfortante estar aquí. Era reconfortante ver la bolsa de mi cámara esperando por mí en la mesa.

—Hola.

Mi corazón se detuvo. James se levantó, emergiendo de las sombras hacia la luz de luna. Me quedé donde estaba, mi espalda contra la puerta. Él olía a champú más que a ensalada, se había cambiado de ropa.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó.

—Seguro. Algún día, —dije—. Pero la entrenadora está esperando que vuelva enseguida con las llaves y…

—La Entrenadora me dejó entrar, —James interrumpió.

—¿Ella lo hizo?

—Rachel, —James dijo—. No puedo ver tu rostro en las sombras.

—Sí, lo sé.

Él rió suavemente.

—De verdad me gustaría verlo.

—Se ve igual como lo hace usualmente.

—Bien, —dijo él—. ¿Cuál de los cientos de diferentes miradas que he visto en tus ojos está ahí ahora?

Tragué con fuerza. Él no podía evitar hacerme sufrir.

—Supongo que viste que Quinn y Finn volvieron, —James dijo.

—¿Lo hicieron? —Respondí, sorprendida—. Los vi de pie juntos, pero… — mi voz se perdió—. Has recibido otro golpe en nombre del equipo.

—¿Qué?

—Dejaste que Finn la recuperara.

—Bueno, supongo que puedes decir…

—Mantuviste tu palabra, aun cuando te habías enamorado de Quinn

.

James me miró fijamente, luego rompió a reír en carcajadas.

—Oh, dios. No lo entiendes. De verdad no lo entiendes.

—¿Cómo podría entender algo? —Pregunté furiosamente. —Has olvidado que soy inocente, ingenua, ridículamente…

—Lo que tú eres es simplemente honesta. Dices lo que haces. No juegas juegos.

El hecho que otra gente lo haga, no te hace ingenua, hace de todos los demás que actúan deshonestamente, como yo, unos idiotas.

Mordí mi labio.

—No necesito que me hagas sentir mejor.

—¿Entonces puedo hacerme sentir mejor? —Él preguntó—. Rachel, dame la oportunidad de explicarlo.

Me deslicé pasándolo y me moví hacia la ventana, encontrando más fácil estar en la luz que tan cerca de él en la oscuridad.

—Cuando Finn me pidió jugar este pequeño juego con Quinn, —James dijo—, pensé que era loco y estúpido, pero no me importó. Mi temporada había terminado. Las esperanzas que tenía de ser descubierto temprano y conseguir una oferta universitaria se habían evaporado. Y me habían botado. No me importaba nada. Nada. Pero tarde o temprano, tenía que tomar el control de las cosas y parar de sentir pena por mí mismo. Así que cuando Finn me lo pidió, me dije que si el plan lo ayudaba a concentrarse mejor en el futbol, bueno, podía recibir, como tú lo has señalado, otro golpe por el equipo.

Él cruzó la habitación hacia mí.

—Yo ya sabía cómo era Quinn. No tenía que preocuparme por herir a una chica que era la reina del juego de las citas. Desafortunadamente, no tenía idea de que la reina tenía una hermana.

Miré fijamente a mis zapatos plateados. Brillaban en la luz de la luna.

—No tenía idea de que me enamoraría de su hermana.

¿Enamoraría?

—La noche que hablamos en la cocina, —él continuó—, cuando me dejaste claro lo que pensabas sobre que llevara a Quinn a la fiesta del equipo, y sobre eso, Finn me lo había pedido, te dije que a veces el amor era sólo un juego. Y tú me dijiste, _`¿Entonces cómo se supone que creas en alguien cuando no lo es?'_ Después de eso, ¿Cómo podía admitir lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a decir que era sólo una farsa lo de tu hermana, pero que en realidad me estaba enamorando de ti? ¿Cómo podía esperar que me creyeras?

¿De verdad él había dicho eso? ¿Enamorando de mí?

—Rachel, todos saben que Quinn siempre está atrasada, —él continuó—. Creo que está escrito en nuestra guía del estudiante. ¿Por qué crees que continuaba llegando temprano? ¡Ni siquiera a tiempo sino más temprano!

—Los chicos hacen cosas como esa cuando están enamorados de ella.

—El día en que ella me plantó, ¿Por qué crees que quería quedarme? ¿Pensaste que era tan estúpido y desesperado que de verdad creía que iba a volver?

—Sí.

Él rió.

—Honesta como siempre. Pero equivocada. Ahí estaba pensando, hombre, este es mi día de suerte tengo a Rachel para mí mismo. Y luego Finn apareció, y después Sam.

—Pero Finn dijo que habías roto el acuerdo con él porque no podías seguir pretendiendo… porque estabas… estabas enamorado de Quinn, —dije, tragando la parte más complicada de mi frase.

—Le dije que estaba enamorado. No le dije de quien. Finn asume que todos piensan y sienten lo que él, así que asumió que era de Quinn.

James se acercó, elevando su mano, luego dudando, y dejándola caer a su lado.

—Rachel, mírame. Mírame… ¿Por favor? ¿Es posible? Dime que no estoy solo en esto.

Lo miré y continúe mirándolo. Elevé mi mano y con un dedo suavemente tracé su boca. James inclinó su cabeza. Su beso fue largo y dulce.

—Rachel, —dijo él, temblando un poco, apretándome aún más contra él.

—James.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel está en mi colección de Polyvore. Link está en mi perfil.**_


End file.
